


Memorytale

by Starco101



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Blood and Violence, Cannibalistic Thoughts, F/M, Graphic Description, Insane Moon Butterfly, Murder, Revenge, Young Moon Butterfly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 45,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starco101/pseuds/Starco101
Summary: A seemingly normal day takes a turn for the worse for Young Moon as she falls through a portal. Having lost much of her memory and sanity, she makes her way through a completely foreign land. With the ability to wield magic mixed with her mentally unstable condition is a recipe for disaster. What awaits the multiverse?
Relationships: Moon Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Insanity Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new story! Think I'd bugger off for a few months? Wrong! I'll keep writing for my audience! By the way I originally started on fanfiction, and I just got an AO3 profile. This one's been in the works for a few months now. This young Moon will be very different from my previous works and canon. It's time for a new adventure, full of puns and magic! Let the adventure begin!

Mewni AU

"Come on River!"

"Princess Moon this isn't a good idea!"

"Oh come on! Where's your sense of adventure?", Moon goaded River. Why couldn't be get on board with her? He had done several crazy adventures with her before! It wasn't like as though she was doing anything too dangerous. All she wanted to do was snatch the wand from her mom when she wasn't looking. 'Okay, maybe he doesn't want to get in trouble', Moon admits. She wasn't supposed to get the wand until her next birthday, but she wanted it now! Her mother only allowed her to use the wand sparsely. She needed more! Now she'll need River for her plan to work.

" I don't want to get caught red handed! "

"Oh you're already 'red' River", Moon teased him.

" Oh corn, I'm not blushing at all", River protested. He hated it when she joked about his blushing face, yet he still loved it. Moon was quite possibly the most amazing girl he's ever met. He had a crush on her since the first time they met. His feelings for her only deepened as time went by. River wanted so badly to confess his feelings to her. In fact, the only reason why he didn't want to confess was the fear of rejection. He'd have the courage someday to confess but now wasn't it.

"Why you're red as a tomato!"

" Am not! "

"Oh River, you're so adorable! I just want to boop your cheeks!", Moon giggled. He was so easy to get flustered! Maybe he does have a crush on her! That thought made her giggle softly to River's embarrassment.

" I'm not adorable, I'm tough! ", River denied.

" Wait you aren't either of those things", Moon tapped his shoulder.

"Then what am I?" , River asked, confused to what she'd say next.

"You're the most precious thing in the multiverse!" , Moon answered.

"MOON!" , River covered his face in embarrassment. Why was she so good at telling he had something for her! She sure knew how to push his buttons. He better watch out for what she's planning next. 'What's the next thing that'll happen, she'll kiss me?', River sarcastically thought. To his astonishment, she gave him a light peck on the cheeks. His brain shut down from that single kiss. If he wasn't blushing hard before, now he was definitely blushed even harder than before. The girl he loved just kissed him! This was the best moment of his life!

"Now what'd you say River? Wanna have a little bit of an adventure?"

" Yes please", River nodded numbly.

"Then follow me!" , Moon gestured.

River obediently followed Moon to meet up with her mother. On most days Queen Comet was actually a nice person who actually cared about her subjects. When push comes to shove, however, she could be one's worse nightmare. She was more then capable of spanking the living daylights out of someone. River hoped that Queen Comet wouldn't catch him because he wasn't particularly in the mood for a spanking.

"So what's the plan again?"

" You'll distract my mother so I can go get the wand! Then meet me at our special place ", Moon explained.

" How will I do that? "

"I don't know. Just think up of something. Just make sure she doesn't see me", Moon shrugged. This should be a walk in the park. She knew she'd get in trouble later, but the rewards were worth the consequences!

" Right! "

"Now quiet. We're almost at my mom's office. I'll hide so you can get her out of there", Moon hushed him.

" Sorry", River grumbled.

They soon reached the queen's office in a few minutes. Moon hid behind one of the many pillars along the walls of the castle. She gave him a thumbs up once she was in position. River began to sweat profusely as he reached to open the door. He started to regret his decision to go along with this crazy scheme of Moon. 'Too late to turn back now', he gulped. He opened the to see Queen Comet working on paperwork as usual. She noticed him immediately and have him a smile.

"Why hello River. What brings you to my office?"

" I uh have bad news your majesty", River stuttered.

"What bad news?" , Comet raised her eye.

"Moon ate too much candy. She's rampaging through the town as we speak!" , River blurted out. He's could swear he heard Moon's faint groaning. Queen Comet however was less than pleased.

"I told her to cut down on her sugar consumption! I'll be right there!" , Queen Comet groaned. She then rushed out of her office to find her troublesome daughter. Comet was reminded of her own chaotic teenage years. She went through many different places and even got pregnant at the age of thirteen! At least her daughter hasn't done anything irreversible yet.

"Aren't you coming River?"

" Ri-Right ", he nodded rapidly.

River took off with the queen, leaving only Moon behind. She grinned as her plan had worked out so far. She quietly stepped out of her hiding spot and edged closer to the office. 'Mom should really take a day off', Moon thought sympathetically. The amount of paperwork her mother has to do was absurd! It would only get worse ever since her mother started to negotiate a peace treaty with the monsters. Moon shuddered at the thought of having to one day carry this burden one day. Shaking her head, she searched through the place until she found her goal, the royal magic wand! The family heirloom had kept her family in power for many generations, and it'll be her's soon! Moon quickly snatched the wand before running out of the office in a hurry. Moon let out a chuckle while she was thinking about all the fun she was about to have.

Meanwhile, Comet and River were running through the streets of the capital city looking for Moon. She shouldn't be too difficult to spot since everyone should know who the royal princess was. Unfortunately for the two of them, Moon was no where to be found. Moon seemingly had just disappeared. That shouldn't be possible as she was extremely destructive while having sugar highs. The last time she had a sugar high, she torched half of a village looking for candy! It was a sight to behold seeing peasants scrambling from a sugar fiend Moon. Something wasn't adding up.

"Why haven't we seen Moon pie yet?" , Comet scratched her chin.

"I don't know your majesty. Perhaps she's hiding", River suggested.

" That's impossible! She'd cause more destruction then a monster raid ", Comet scoffed.

" Then what other explanation could there be? ", River pointed out.

" It doesn't make any sense at all. She should be easily spotted unless... ", Comet trailed off. 'Wait a moment. If she doesn't want to be found then where would she be? Unless this was a rouse!', Comet realized. She suddenly turned around towards River as she gave him the most frightening glare she could muster. She needed answers NOW!

" River, my dear River, would you mind telling where my Moon pie REALLY is? "

"I, uh don't know", River lied. Comet's glare only intensified from his lie. 'I'm definitely toast. I'm too young to die!', River panicked. How was he ever going to get out of this situation alive?

"Don't play dumb River. I know she's up to something. So where is she?"

" I-I", River stuttered. He was definitely dead after this.

"I'll give you from a count of three to tell me where she is or you'll regret it", Comet tapped impatiently.

" One."

"Two."

What should he do? Should he rat out his crush or cave in? River hated high tension, quick thinking situations with a passion. He couldn't think in this type of pressure! Crap! Crap! Crap! He needed more time to think!

"Three!"

" So River, what's your response? ", Comet asked politely.

" I don't know", River answered shakily.

"Well then. You're going to have a bad time!" , Comet chuckled evilly. She suddenly levitatoed River close to her. She then summoned a paddle out of thin air. 'Crap! Anything but this! ', River looked on, horrified. It was her legendary spanking! If anything could make someone behave, then a good spanking was sure means of doing so. Even Moon knew better then to piss her mother off badly or she'll face the mighty paddle. Screw it! He valued his behind's wellness more then a promise of adventure.

"Wait! Wait! I know where she is! She's going to take your wand!" , River finally caved in.

"Not again!" , Comet groaned. This was the third time her daughter tried to take the wand without permission this 's! Can't her daughter wait for another year until she gets it? Of course her daughter would inherit her own adventurous genes. Maybe some etiquette classes would do some good.

"I think I know where she'll go. You follow me", Comet glared at River before opened a portal with her dimensional scissors to catch Moon.

" Yes your majesty! "

River followed Comet through the portal to hopefully save his behind. He emerged on a hill that overlooked Butterfly Castle that had an absolutely stunning view of Mewni. For as far as the eye can see there were corn fields with the occasional town here and there. The Forest of Certain Death could be seen bordering the corn fields. Finally the two moons of Mewni could be seen in most days clearly. The view was why this was one of River's favorite places to go whenever he had a picnic with Moon. Moon never told her mother about this place, but Comet found out anyways through discrete means. Comet's guess was correct for they spotted Moon sitting down, waiting for him. She immediately turned to face River with a smile on her face.

"River you're here and is that my..."

" Hello Moon pie", Comet smiled warmly.

"Mom", Moon responded in a strained voice. Why was she here?! River was supposed to distract her, not lead her here!

" Can you care to explain why poor River was leading me on a wild goose chase? ", Comet asked sarcastically.

" I uh, was just wanting to get some fresh air", Moon lied. Moon knew her mother wouldn't buy her lie as soon as her mother started to tap her feet. Her mother always did that when she got in trouble.

"River told me otherwise."

Moon shot him a dirty look for ratting her out, and he gave a sheepish smile in return. Damn it! She shouldn't of told him where she'll be. He's make sure he'll pay for this! But first she'll have to avoid her mother's punishment lectures. By the stump her lectures were more boring then listening to the daily report of corn! She went along with operation get the hell out of dodge to avoid punishment.

"He was making stuff up."

"Then what are you hiding in you're pocket? "

"It's just candy mom", Moon rolled her eyes.

" Then take it out slowly", Comet told her daughter.

"Okay. Here it is", Moon grabbed her wand very slowly. This would be a good time to use a distraction to gain a head start. A good sparkle bomb would do the trick. Hopefully that'll stun her mother long enough to get a good heads start.

" Super Glitter Blindness! ", Moon whipped out her wand. A ball of glitter blasted both her mother and River. Not looking back to see if it worked, Moon ran as fast as possible. She had to get as far away from here as possible! She ran straight into the Forest of Certain Death.

Meanwhile, both Comet and River were trying to wipe off the glitter from their face. River did not expect Moon to hit them with a glitter explosion. Now Moon was definitely toast if her mom caught her. He felt a pang of pity for her for the upcoming punishment she'll receive. Comet, however, was less than amused by her daughter's antics. She let our a roar to signal that playtime was over before she chased down her daughter.

" MOON! "

River decided to tag along to see how it'll end. Despite Moon's considerable head start, Comet managed to slow down Moon by casting several spells. Moon had to spend time trying to dodge the spells or she'll be seen flying into the air or stopped by a magical wall. That wasn't to say the chase was easy as Moon began to fire her own spells from her wand. Ann exchange of purple firsts, purple beams, glitter, and butterfly bombs were exchanged between the two Butterflies. It would of been cool to watch it the two weren't so destructive. Rocks were being smashed into two, and trees were being blown to bits. River could really see where Moon got her destructive streak from.

"Give up Moon pie!"

" Never! ", Moon yelled back defiantly. She then cast out another spell to try to lose her two pursuers.

" Mega Amethyst Roadblock! "

Several massive purple spikes appeared from the ground to block the way. It would of stopped any normal Mewman, but Comet was having none of this. She grabbed River's hands as she pointed her hand downwards.

"Magical Levitation Blast!" , Comet screamed out. A beam propelled the two into the air over the menacing spikes. River screamed out loud from being launched well over a hundred feet into the air. He was too young to die! Luckily Comet already accounted for the fall.

"Exotic Cushioning Sofas!" , Comet chanted at the last possible second. Several sofas appeared below them to cushion their fall. Comet had a vicious grin as she continued onwards. Revenge will be sweet this time around!

Moon looked back to see the two overcome her spikes. Damn it! At this rate they'll catch her. If she's caught then She'll be sent to purgatory! She'll never be caught alive! Well it's time to call in the big guns!

"Magical gatling gun of doom!"

A magical gatling gun appeared on Moon's back like a backpack. It revved up before it spewed out hundreds of magical bolts. Thinking fast, Comet out up a magical shield to absorb the bolts of magic. Boot after bolt were either reflected or absorbed by the shield. She held up the shield until the gatling gun finally ran out of energy to fire. Moon looked in horror at how her spells weren't doing anything.

"Give up Moon pie! You know you're outmatched!"

" You'll never take me alive! ", Moon responded with another rainbow punch.

" Then so be it", Comet sighed. Her daughter really was an idiot. She burst into her butterfly mode for maximum power. Her daughter was really getting it now! Comet grabbed River with two arms while her other four arms were blasting Moon. Moon was so distracted by the barrage that she failed to notice Comet swooping in from above using her wings. Comet knocked her daughter to the ground with just one sweep. Moon was knocked over on her back by the impact.

"Oww!" , Moon groaned in pain.

"Ha take that!", Comet shouted from above. She had her now! Her daughter was going to have a bad time now! Oh Comet had her most boring lecture coming up! That'll teach her troublesome daughter a lesson!

" Princess Moon are you alright? ", River asked, concerned for his crush.

" Get away from me you traitor! ", Moon screamed back. How dare he act so innocent when he caused this incident! River withered from her soul piercing gaze.

" It's over Moon, I have the high ground! ", Comet declared.

" Never! You'll never take me alive!", Moon yelled defiantly.

"I guess I'll have to drag you back home. Oh well, the more struggle, the more fun it is for me. Here comes mama!" , Comet glided down to swoop her daughter.

Crap! Crap! Crap! What was she supposed to do? She couldn't win against her mother in her butterfly mode. She had two options, surrender or fight to the bitter end. Option one was definitely off the table, but option two will cause her to be in even more trouble then she was in. The only option was for her to make up an ultimate spell to try to overwhelm her mother. Thinking out random words, Moon chanted a completely new spell.

"Ultra Mythical Butterfly Transfor-Ah! Portation" , Moon was interrupted by her mother swooping down on her and forced her to deal the wand. Damn it! She messed up with the final words! Now her mother will surely pick her off easily. She was about to rant even more when massive surge of energy flowed through her. Oh the power! She felt like she could take on the world! With her newfound power, she was about to face her mother until a massive portal appeared from below her, swallowing her whole. She could briefly make out her mom's and River's panicked faces before the portal closed completely and surrounding her in pitch darkness.

"AHHHHHHH! Moon screamed out at the top of her lungs. She's so dead! Not figuratively but literally! She'd land in a random location and splatter her brains of even worse, be stuck in the void between dimensions. That was a fate worse then death as she'll slowly did from dehydration. It's said that anybody's soul trapped in the void can never be at peace for eternity. It was superstition, however, Moon was terrified of it was actually real. She'll die alone with no one before she finally dies. Then her soul will be drifting through the void until she lost her sanity. 'There's no escape, is there? ', Moon wept silently. She should of been a good girl and listened to her mother but nope! She wanted adventure! Now she was paying for her mistakes.

Moon wondered how her mother will react to her disappearance. Need mother will probably mourn her death before moving on. Need mother will have to have another daughter to inherit the throne. Need mother will then tell her new daughter about how not to misuse the wand. Moon could only imagine all of the stories that'll pop up from this mishap. She'll be known as Moon the Clumsy. Moon felt shame eating her from the inside out. Strangely, she felt a bit of rage thinking about Her mother mocking her. She shook her head to they to clear up her thoughts, yet those thoughts still persisted for some reason.

Her thoughts soon drifted to how River would react to this. He'd be devastated by her disappearance! He had only a few friends and no girls. She felt guilty leaving him alone. If only she was smart enough to listen to her mother's advices. Moon had a feeling that River will never recover from her disappearance. Moon knew that he had a crush on her. River tried to be subtle, but he ended up looking like a silly idiot. 'He deserves better then me', Moon cried internally. He needed someone smarter with better common sense. Hopefully he gets someone he deserves even if it isn't her. 'Well I guess I'll rot here for eternity ', Moon thought sarcastically. She had nothing better to do but to wait it out until her death.

Some Time Later

Was it weeks, months, or years since she was first stuck here? Who knows? Time was irrelevant here. There was no way to accurately keep track of time. Weeks seemed to fade into months in an instant. Not that it mattered anyways. She had forgotten much about her previous life. In fact, she even forgot how she got here. The only thing she remembered was her first name and her general age.

No memory of her parents, occupation, or even birthday, just her name and age. She had forgotten what it felt like to feel warmth of cold since the void was the same temperature always. She had forgotten what food tasted like since she was a spirit. She had completely forgotten everything, though she really didn't care anymore. She just gave up caring a long time ago.

Moon often wondered what her life was before getting here was. Was she somebody important or somebody poor? Perhaps she was rich? Or she could of been poor. What was it like to eat a bowl of soup? Or feel the warmth of the sun? She knew that her memory began to get hazy after a while in the void before going completely blank soon after. She at first desperately tried to regain her memories but to no avail.

She wept, can spirits even cry?, at first, having lost her memories, until she developed an indifferent attitude. If she didn't care about anything then she'd have no reason to be upset. So instead she made up mental games to pass the time. She didn't have anything but her creativity. At first her games were elaborate with many components. As time went on, she began to grow lazier and lazier until she made the games with only a few components. She had truly lost her sanity.

She was about to continue her daily routine when she spotted a small bright light. 'Huh, that's interesting', Moon shrugged indifferently. It was usually pitch black in the void so a bit of light was interesting. She, however, lacked the will or determination to go investigate it. She was going to continue on with her daily routine when she felt a nagging feeling. Whatever was left of her determination was telling her to investigate the light. Moon almost ignored her determination, but she decided at the last second to at least go near it. After all, she had nothing better to do. 'Hey, maybe this light will get me out of here!', Moon thought sarcastically. She knew from experience that there was no getting out of the void. Still, it was a better idea then sitting here for eternity.

She floated closer and closer to the light until she could almost touch the light. She felt a strange sensation coursing through her soul. It wasn't uncomfortable or painful, in fact it was quite pleasurable. 'Is this warmth?', Moon mused to herself. Perhaps this light was worth the risks. It has been an eternity since she had last felt warmth. Moon gently touched the light, and she wrapped her body around it. It felt so nice after the numbness or the void. She didn't know if it'll stay, but she was determined to keep it for as long as possible. For the first time since she got there, she smiled.

The longer she held onto the ball of light, the brighter it got. It grew so bright that the light seemed to radiate around her and brighten the surrounding darkness. 'Huh, that's interesting. Welp I guess that means more for me! ', Moon grinned for the first time ages. She was about to investigate the matter even further when she felt something coursing through her soul. It felt like it was being energized by an unknown source. Before Moon could wonder why she was feeling like this, she felt she was being dragged across something.

Moon tried t I keep her fears down, but she failed to do so. Why was she able to feel sensations such as gravity or warmth after ages of numbness? Her fears were heightened when she saw she was being pulled into a rainbow tunnel. She felt herself accelerate faster and faster into the tunnel. She tried to move out of the way to find that she couldn't move at all. She let our a ghostly scream as she was sucked I to the rainbow tunnel. She began to feel a weird sensation that seemed to flow through her ARMS?! 'This is getting weird!', Moon gushed. It has been forever since she could feel her limbs. Maybe this tunnel was the solution to her problems.

The farther down the tunnel she was, the faster it went. While she was traveling down the tunnel, she had flashes of something. In them she was visions of a mysterious girl talking to a cute boy. They were both laughing about something Moon wasn't sure of. The boy then turned to face her and gave Moon a sad smile. Moon felt touched like she had known him. Was he from her previous life? That vision disappeared as fast as it had appeared. She then saw another vision of an elderly woman talk to the same mysterious girl. They seemed to be related to each other as they talked passionately with each other. Moon felt a lump in her newly formed throat?! What was happening to her?! Was She finally going totally insane or was she regaining her memories?!

She soon saw the end of the tunnel. It was pure white with purple swirling around it. Moon felt her acceleration increase dramatically like it wanted to go through it. She was for the first time terrified of what lies ahead. Was she being reborn or being sent to the great beyond? The only thing that was certain was that she had no way to avoid the end. The only way to find out what's going on was going through the swirling circle, whether it be bad or good. Moon silently prayed that it'll change her existence in a positive way.

"This is it Moon, no going back!" , Moon yelled with her true voice. Before Moon could see at how her voice was back when she reached the end of the tunnel. She suddenly felt her new body?! slam against a hard object against her head. She fell into something solid. She looked up to see real grass beneath her. She carefully stretched out her new limbs to see if this was just a dream. To her surprise, they flexed out immediately when she wanted them. She normally couldn't do that in her normal state. That must mean only one thing. She was alive! She's finally free of the bike's influence! This is a day for celebration!

"I'm free! Hahaha! Take that void!" , Moon danced around with her new feet. She could finally have a new start! Moon danced around for what seemed for a few minutes until she felt a throbbing sensation against her head. It was extremely painful and before she knew it, she saw stars glittering her vision. Her limbs began to feel stiff as she collapsed on the ground. The last thing she thought of was how painful her head was. Then she blacked out.

Earth Prime, One Year Before The Events Of SVTFOE

"Oww. My head", Moon rubbed her head. It hurt like hell! She needs to find someone to help her head before her head exploded but where? She looked around to find that the place she landed was was completely unfamiliar to her. T hen again an had forgot everything about her life.

" Where am I?", Moon mused out loud. She needed to ask someone for help. Luckily someone was walking close to her.

"Excuse me sir can you tell where I can find medical assistance? My head hurts really bad", Moon asked the jogger.

" Well let me see. Your head seems... Oh my goodness, yo-you're head, it's bleeding! ", the jogger screamed. Moon just shrugged at the man's response. Her injury wasn't that bad right? A painful throb on her head reminded her otherwise.

" I'll call an ambulance! Just sit tight! "

What was an ambulance? Was it going to treat her sounds or was it transportation to get her to a medical facility? Who knows? As long as she gets help it doesn't really matter. After around a dozen minutes, she had regained the ability to count time!, she heard loud sails coming towards her. Moon saw the source of the sound and was perplexed. What was that contraption? Why did it look like a giant metal box on wheels? How did it move was the better question. Her thoughts were interrupted when several people jumped out of the ambulance once it was close to her.

"Okay who needs medical assistance?" , a first responder asked.

"She needs it immediately!" , the jogger pointed to Moon on the ground. She was clutching her scalp as more blood loses through her wound. She saw her blood splattered hands and thought they looked great on her hands for some odd reason.

"She needs medical assistance right away! We'll get you to a nearby hospital soon ma'am!"

They placed Moon into a stretcher before they moved her into the ambulance. Once everyone was inside, they closed the door and raced off to the nearest hospital. 'All this for me? I guess I'm royalty!', Moon joked despite the situation. The first responders stabbed her with needles filled with medicine. It hurt at first, but the pain subdued until it was practically unnoticeable. Moon was in awe at the medicine available. Moon briefly wondered what it'll be like to stab someone else with a needle by itself. That thought made her giddy with excitement. She'd have to try it once this is over! After a quick ride, they arrived at their destination. They first responders pulled Moon's stretcher out and pushed it inside the hospital.

"Move out of the way! We got a critical patient here!"

" You heard the lady, move over! ", a security guards ordered the bystanders to move.

" You're going to make it young lady. Just hold on a little bit longer", a first responder promised.

Moon was impressed by how big it was. Despite the size, there seemed to be relatively few people inside. Was the treatment for the rich then? If that was the case then why was she allowed inside? Shaking her head weakly, she was barely awake for the last part of the trip. She could faintly make out people paying in pain in beds. She barely felt her body being hauled onto a bed her herself. Moon couldn't make out what the doctors were talking about, but they were probably talking about her. She looked up to see doctors milling around her.

"You'll be alright ma'am. Just stay-", Moon faintly heard before passing out again.

A Few Days Later

'Uh, why does my head hurt so much?', Moon wondered. She tried to get up, but she was gently pushed down. She opened her eyes to see a doctor with his associates surrounding her. She was about to wonder why she was in a medical facility when the memories of what happened recently flooded back. How she cheated death ad returned back to life. How she had injured herself severely while coming backing to life. How she was rushed to get medical help. She remembered it now. Moon was grateful for the help. Maybe people did care for her after all. The doctor came over to check on Moon.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

"I'm fine asides the headache I currently have", Moon nodded.

"You know you're very lucky to have called for help. Another hour and you might of not made it", the doctor told her.

"Really?", Moon asked. She didn't know that her injuries were that serious. She had to thank these people afterwards for their help. Moon carefully stretched her limbs to see if they responded. Fortunately, the injury didn't seem to affect her cognitive functions. She noticed how she was no longer in her clothes but in some kind of a gown.

"Yes. You're actually recovering at almost double rate at what we were expecting. A miracle if you ask us. Anyways, we tried to call your relatives, but you didn't show up on any records. In fact, when we tried to search you through the database, you didn't appear. It was like as though you never existed. Can you tell us your name?"

"Sure, my name is Moon...", Moon started. Then she realized she only could remember her first name. Damn it! What was her last name again? She could only remember her first name but not her last name. She had to answer quickly or her rescuers will lose their patience. She blurted out, "Conqueror."

"So Mrs. Conqueror, would you mind contacting your folks?"

"Sorry but I can't seem to remember anything about having relatives", Moon shook her head.

"Hold on. Do you remember what happened a week ago or days ago?"

"No. In fact I can't really remember anything besides my age and my name", Moon told the doctors

"It's as we feared. You may have amnesia from your brain damage", the doctor explained.

"What's amnesia?", Moon asked.

"It's a medical condition where someone loses their memories. In your case, you lost your memory because of your head injury. Now do you remember anything at all?"

"Nope", Moon said. If she couldn't remember her previous life in her time in the void, she certainly wouldn't magically regain her memories. Moon doubted if she would ever recover her memories. Oh well, she'll just have to start out fresh. The doctors gathered around each other to discuss something. They talked among each other for a few minutes before they turned back to her.

"Mrs. Conqueror because you have amnesia, we have decided to move you into child services until we can contact you're relatives", the doctor stated. What was child services? It didn't sound good from the name itself. It sounded like a place to traumatize children! She had to get out and convince everyone to leave her alone. This would be a good way to put some of her games she made in the void to use. Moon held up her arms to get everyone's attention. Once everyone's attention was on her, she made her case.

"I actually would prefer it if you can release me out of here", Moon said.

"But then how will your relatives find you then?"

"They probably will be trying to look for me by now. Plus I probably live near here", Moon reasoned. In reality, she had no clue where her parents were. She didn't even know if the area she was in was remotely close to the area she lived in previously There was a very low chance for her folks to find her.

"Hmm. Are you sure about this?"

"Positive", Moon nodded.

"Alright but call us if you need any help."

"Thanks for the offer", Moon smiled. These people were really nice to her even though the didn't know her. Were her parents as nice as these people? She wished she could remember her parents so at least she could compare the niceness of people. She began to plan what her next steps were. Obviously she couldn't survive by herself so she had to get outside help, preferably with nothing to do with child services. Maybe somebody nice like these people would take her in. She didn't dare ask the doctors for their assistance since they already done much for her.

"So when can I leave?"

"You can leave right now if you feel well."

"I'll go soon", Moon told the doctors.

"Great! Wait before most of us go, I need to tell you how severe your injuries were. While most of them aren't permanent, you suffered major damage to your frontal lobe."

"And what's that supposed to do?", Moon shrugged. She had no idea what a frontal lobe was. Was it something in her head? If her frontal lobe was injured then could it be the source of her throbbing headache.

"Well damage to the frontal lobes can cause major behavioral changes. You'll become more impulsive, and you might become either more aggressive or be unable to feel empathy. Another symptom is memory loss which you definitely have", the doctor explained.

'That's a bit worse than I imagined', Moon thought nonchalantly. She really didn't care about her changes to her personality as she didn't remember much of her previous personality. Though her damaged frontal lobe could explain her newfound interest in violent things such as her bloodied hands and needles, though it might not be such a bad thing. Extra aggression could get her out of sticky situations. From the doctor's description of her faster than average recover time, she might be stronger than the average person. If that was the case then she could definitely use that extra aggression to beat up anybody who tried to mess with her. Plus she can plan her revenges even better than before!

"I'l keep that in mind."

"It was a pleasure helping you. We'll leave a nurse behind until you decide to leave. Hopefully we don't have to meet again in such circumstances. Goodbye Mrs. Conqueror."

"Bye!", Moon waved to the doctors. They left in a hurry to help more people. 'Those are nice people', Moon smiled. She wondered if everyone outside of here would be as friendly as these doctors. If the majority of people were as nice as these doctors then this might actually be a nice place to live. Someone could adopt her, and she'll live the rest of her life with caring people. That thought gave her a newfound sense of DETERMINATION that was missing for ages. Moon rested for another hour before she decided that she needed to leave.

"I'll be leaving now."

"Okay honey, you're clothes is right on that chair", the nurse pointed to a comfortable looking couch.

"Thanks!", Moon got out of her bed to retrieve her clothes. Moon saw that her clothes had been cleaned when she was unconscious since there was no blood stains. She frowned slightly at that. She actually would prefer it if she had blood on her clothes. It just smelled so good and was aesthetically pleasing. It was like an exotic scent!

"We washed your clothes honey. We can't have you wearing bloody clothes can we? I'll get out so you can change", the nurse left the room, leaving Moon alone. She immediately changed out of her gown into her normal clothes. When she was done, she looked at the mirror. Moon had to admit she looked rather pretty in the dress, though it was a bit too bright for her flavors. She made a note to get darker clothes when she got out. She then walked out of the room to meet the nurse waiting for her outside.

"We checked you out so you're free to leave."

"Thank you guys so much! I sincerely hope we get to meet each other soon", Moon tanked the nurse.

"It's nothing honey. That's our job! I hope I'll see you around but not too son if you know what I mean", the nurse laughed.

"See you around too! Bye!", Moon waved a farewell.

"Bye!"

Moon then navigated around through the complex as she tried to find her way out. There were so many corridors and rooms! There were times when she accidentally roamed into a room with less than pleasant sights. She would always be shooed away by the doctors. Some of the rooms were gruesome as the doctors were operating on the patients. Moon smiled oddly at the procedures. She should be horrified or disgusted by the operations but instead found an odd sense of satisfaction from the procedures. Maybe she was going insane? Finally after what seemed like hours, a nurse finally had the idea to escort Moon out of the building. They must of been tired of a random girl entering rooms at the worst possible time. She was escorted out of the hospital in a hurry before Moon could cause any real damage.

"Bye!", Moon waved, but the nurse only grunted in response as she returned inside. 'So rude', Moon thought. Well now that she was outside, she'll need a place to stay. Hopefully somebody would adopt her. Moon walked around for hours to find a residential area. She finally managed to find a residential hours after what seemed like endless rows of shops and businesses. Moon knocked on the door of one of the houses, hoping for the best. It wasn't long before someone answered the door.

"What do you want?", a middle aged man asked. He was watching the last game of the football season when a random teenager interrupted his T.V. time! Damn teenagers! Can't they just disappear? They were so annoying!

"I'm lost so can you let me stay for a little while?"

"No you delinquent! Go back to your own home! Damn runaways!", he roared at Moon. She needed to get back to whatever stupid family she came from. Was she thinking was stupid enough to buy her excuse? He really wished he had his bat to scare this brat away.

"But-"

"NO BUTS!", he slammed the door in Moon's face. 'That was incredibly rude', Moon fumed. Why was he so mean to her? She only asked to stay for a little while, and he responded by being a complete arse. 'Maybe a few people are just rude by nature!', Moon thought hopefully. There might be some rude people but surely there were some nice people out there right? She walked to a nearby house and knocked the door. This time an elderly lady appeared.

"What is it young lady?"

"I'm lost, and I don't know the way back home. Can I stay for a little while?"

"I'm sorry but why don't you go home?", the old lady reasoned. Surely this teenager wasn't expecting her to be adopting? That was utter foolishness. She wondered what happened to make the newest generation so annoying. Unfortunately, the girl seemed insistent on staying.

"But I don't know the way home! So can I please stay?"

"Sorry young lady, I don't do charity", the old lady said before slamming the door shut. Moon's initial optimism began to fade. 'What if it is the opposite? There are actually more meanies than nice people' Moon murmured. That thought scared her more then she wanted to admit. With that thought also came along with it a surge of anger. Why were these people being so rude to her? She didn't do anything wrong! At least the old lady was polite enough to explain her reasoning. The man, however was just rude. Moon wanted to stab him with a needle to watch him scream in pain as she smeared his blood on her. The dark thought made her giggle with dark delight. Revenge however would come later. Right now she needed a place to stay really soon.

One Week Later

It's been one week since she had been released from the hospital and not a single person had given her refuge. Was she really that much of a bad influence? Why can't one person be nice enough to allow her to stay for a few days. Now she's sitting under a bridge while it rained. It's been raining nonstop for the previous three days. Moon shivered at the cold water soaking her. Even though she was under a bridge, she still could feel water flowing through the ground. Even though the void was terrible, but this situation was a second to the void in terms of misery. She was freezing with no dry clothes and no one, besides the doctors, to care for her. Child services was becoming more and more of an attractive choice as the days wore on. Anything was better than freezing to death.

She also was starving badly. The only places she could find water was at this stone waterway and the rain. She had to search garbage cans in order to find anything edible. She rubbed her stomach as it produced a particularly painful rumble. She had to find a reliable source of food or she'd likely die. The thought of committing crimes to survive was becoming very tempting. After all, nobody cared about her so why should she care about anybody else. The only thing stopping her from going on a crime spree was the doctors' kindness. She found hope knowing that there might be a few good people in the ocean of people.

That hope was becoming more and more of a dream, however. She had a bone to pick with with several particularly rude people. One women threatened to call the authorities if she didn't leave. 'Blah! That lady won't be able to call anyone if her throat's stabbed'. Moon thought wickedly. She'll get her vengeance! Moon made up her mind to search for homes one last day. If no one could adopt her or allowed her to stay, she'll resort to crime to survive. Then nothing would be able to stop her! With a surge of DETERMINATION, she went out of the bridge she was in and trekked her way towards a neighborhood.

The walk from her hideout wasn't too long. It only took her thirty minutes to reach the neighborhood she'll check. While she was walking, she thought about an incident that happened just a few days ago. It was just another night while she was walking down an alleyway when a group of men surrounded them. They were creeps! They all looked at her like she was a piece of meat. One of the men, who Moon assumed was the leader, stepped towards her.

"What's this we got here? What's a pretty young girl doing here late at night?"

" I was taking a nice evening stroll", Moon rolled her eyes.

"Then it's a good thing we found you down here", he chuckled. They other men nodded or whistled in agreement. These men were seriously giving her the creeps. If they thought they could jump her like she was a helpless damsel in distress then they were seriously mistakened!

" How about we have some 'fun' with you. What do you say hmm? ", one of the men asked wickedly to the approval of the other men. Yep they were going to have a bad time.

" How about no? ", Moon rejected their proposals. Her answer didn't even deter the creeps at all since the began to come closer to her. She'll have to do it the ugly way then.

" Don't be too shy. We just wanna have some 'fun' with you", one of the creeps laughed.

"Don't come any closer", Moon warned them. They better get away from her or else she'll have to annihilate them like the animals they were. The thought of teaching these things a lesson filled her with DETERMINATION.

"What's the matter little girl? Are you scared? Wanna cry for mommy? Don't. You have no where to run. Now accept what's coming or we'll have to do this the hard way", the head creep taunted.

" This is your last chance to run away or ELSE. Soo don't take another step closer or you'll have a bad time", Moon warned them for the last time. To be honest, she would prefer it if they fought her. She needed to release all of her negative emotions, and this was the perfect way to release her frustrations.

"A bad time?! It's you who's about to have a bad time!" , another creep sneered as he took another step towards her.

" Welp at least I tried. It's a pleasant evening today. The wind is blowing, people are sleeping, and the moon is shining... ", Moon closed her eyes.

"What's this, you're ultimate poem!", every creep laughed at the strange poem. Little did they know what type of bad time they'll have.

" On evenings like this, people like you... SHOULD BE PRAYING FOR MERCY", Moon opened her eyes. She punched the closest creep back with enough force to crack a nearby wall. The creeps were shocked at her display of strength. A few of them were beginning to think this was a bad idea.

"Hmm. That's interesting. I always wonder why people save the best for last" , Moon taunted them. The creeps didn't take her insult well, and their leader rallied his fellow creeps.

"GET HER! Make that bitch pay!" , he roared, foam coming from his mouth. All of the creeps tried to swarm her with their superior numbers. Moon sighed at their stupidity. Did they really think they could win against her. They first creep she spotted got a lunch to the face, sending him out cold.

"Don't get a-head of yourself", Moon joked.

" You'll pay for that! ", a creep charged in but was met by a roundhouse kick to the private area. There was a sickening splash as she retracted her foot. They creep screamed out in pain as he tried to limped out of the alley. Moon out an end to that by kicking him in the head and knocking him unconscious.

" I guess he didn't have the 'ball's to fight me", Moon laughed darkly. Her joke only made them more enraged. This time all of the creeps pulled out knives from their pockets.

"Looks like we've won. Now be a good girl and surrender. We might be merciful" , the leader chuckled. 'This should be a challenge!', Moon giggled. These fools were in for a surprise. She then disarmed one creep by breaking his hand from a single kick. He screamed in pain as he collapsed on the floor with his bloodied hands She scooped up the knife from the downed creep.

"I'll have to 'cut' your victory short."

One of the creeps threw his knife at her. Moon caught the blade midair like as though it was just another regular thing for her. All of the gangs members taped at user insane agility. They didn't sign up for this! Moon only chuckled to the horror of the creeps.

"Aww, you wanna cry to mommy?"

Moon then threw her two knives straight into the skulls of two creeps. They collapsed into the ground, dead. The creeps all seemed to realize what type of person they were up against. This was a complete psychopath. Moon only looked amused at their horrified expressions.

"It was 'knife' knowing them."

The remaining creeps tried to overwhelm her through brute force. Moon brutally dealt with them in her own vicious way. She grabbed one of the creeps' arms and squeezed it until there was a sickening crunch. The man screamed out for mercy, but she didn't stop. Not letting anybody recover, Moon grabbed the knife and shoved it into another creep's private area. To finish it off Moon brutally cut off the leader's balls off when he tried to body slam her. Blood pumped out everywhere as his testicles were laying on the ground. The creeps finally and enough with her.

"Run for you're lives!" , the creeps ran away in terror after seeing a supposedly weak girl brutalized their comrades. The few creeps that glanced back at Moon, they were horrified to see her right eye turned from blue to blood red. This was truly a bloodthristy fiend out to kill them. Or perhaps a demon as well?

"I hope we'll 'meat' each other real soon again", Moon laughed maniacally. 'Maybe that'll teach them to never try something like that again', Moon chuckled. Moon looked over to see she still had two corpses she had dispose of. She wondered what she'll do with them when she had a brilliant idea. Hiding their bodies in garbage cans, she rolled them to her hideout. She was going to have a feast tonight! Later when the police investigated the crime scene, they couldn't find the body of the 2 dead. They were never recovered.

Chuckling at that memory, she continued onwards. Moon was drenched in rain when she got to the neighborhood. She sniffed herself, and her nose wrinkled in disgust. She hadn't cleaned herself or her clothes since she left the hospital so she smelled horrible. She made a note to herself to clean herself up soon. Moon walked up to a response and knocked on the door. Moments later, a couple answered the door.

"What's a young girl like you doing out in the rain?"

" I got lost while visiting here. Is it okay if I can stay here? "

"Sorry kid, but we already have too many kids in the house. Would you want us to call the police?" , the husband shook his head.

"That's okay. I'll guess I'll try to find my way back home", Moon muttered.

" Well good luck kiddo", the wife said before they closed the door. Moon stomped out of the house until she was at the next house. Need already had mood was getting worse. If someone didn't take her in soon then she'd likely explode from rage. Moon tried to knock the door but nobody came. 'Looks like it's empty', Moon thought. She decided to move into the next house. She knocked on the door and waited patiently until someone answered the door.

"What'd you want bucko?"

" I'm looking for a place to stay until the rain's over", Moon said.

"Why don't you just go back home?"

" I'm not around here so I got lost. Can you please let me stay? ", Moon pleaded. 'Please, please, please let this be the one!', Moon prayed. Unfortunately for her, the tenant didn't seem to care about her plight.

" Why don't you try the police station kid? That'll save both of us a lot of time", the tenant stated.

"But-", Moon started, only to be interrupted as he slammed the door close. Moon felt Her breaking point was coming closer now. All she wanted to do was to scream out all of her frustrations until she could no longer scream. Moon calmed herself by taking a few deep breaths. Once she had settled down, Moon sighed as she moved into the next houses. She tried at least five different houses, but they all had the same response, no. They have out the same excuses of "Sorry we don't do charity" or "Get out of here you brat!" . Their blunt rejections made her want to give up on life. She almost did when she was reminded that she had a chance for a second life. She shouldn't carelessly through away her golden opportunity. She swore to herself to track down all of the people who were rude to her and get her revenge.

"Hey watch it kid!" , a strolling man yelled at Moon.

"I'm sorry", Moon muttered out. She really wasn't sorry at all at this point. She lost her empathy for other people after being constantly rejected. She didn't give a damn at how a random person felt.

" Yeah you better scurry off you brat! ", he yelled back. Yep, he was going on her list of people to track down and annihilate.

Moon was going to go back to her hideout when her DETERMINATION stopped her. It urged her to go to at least one more house. She was planning on ignoring it until it started to grow even more intense. 'It wouldn't hurt to try one more time', Moon shrugged. She went to the nearest house to know on the door, but she looked over behind her. Behind her was a house with a peculiar design unlike anything else in the neighborhood. She felt compelled to investigate it, and she walked towards the new house. It was white with a sharp triangular roof. It had several plants around it that looked exotic. 'Hey maybe different is better!', Moon reasoned with herself.

After a moment of hesitation, she knocked on the door. Nobody came to answer the door, and Moon walked away, disappointed. She was almost out of the property when she heard someone call out something behind her. Moon turned around to see a boy around her age at the doorway. The boy seemed to spot her and gestured for her to come closer. Upon closer inspection of the boy, he seemed like an interesting specimen. He had tanned skin with black hair. He had a rather cute mole on his cheek. He had a weird sweater, that hybrid he was wearing. 'That looks cool! I wonder where I can get one of those?', Moon admired his fashion. She was pulled out of her thought when he spoke to her.

"Were you the one that knocked on my door?"

" Yes I was. ", Moon confirmed.

" Why are out here in the rain. Shouldn't you be at home? ", the boy asked.

" That's the thing, I can't remember the way home because of an injury I got a week ago. I was wondering if you could let me stay for a bit? ", Moon explained.

" Wait, how long have you been wandering around here? ", the boy scratched his head as he thought.

"A week", Moon answered

" One week! You're probably freezing! Come in, come in", the boy gestured for Moon to follow. How could she of been wandering the streets for one week! 'That poor girl', the boy sympathized with her. Her didn't mind letting a strange girl into his house when she needed help so badly. He led her into the living room and motioned for her to sit down.

"So what's your name?"

" Moon Conqueror ", Moon answered.

" Moon, that's a pretty name", the boy complimented. He had never heard of anybody using that name before. The name did fit her since her silvery hair was like the moon, and her eyes were mesmerizing.

"Thanks? Sorry I didn't get your name", Moon shrugged.

" Oh my bad! Silly me for not introducing myself. My name's Marco Diaz, but you can call me Marco", the boy introduced himself.

"Marco Diaz, huh. That's a funny name", Moon giggled.

" It's not funny! ", Marco pouted.

" You look so cute when you're embarrassed", Moon teased him. Marco blushed in embarrassment. To make matters worse, she just looked so cute when she laughed. Why was she so cute?! 'No Marco! Focus on your goals!', he berated himself. He had to focus on asking out his crush, not a random girl! Plus he had to focus on the now, not the future. Like figuring out how to help her. He checked her temperature with a nearby thermometer he grabbed. He almost dropped it when he read her temperature. It was at 87.6 degrees Fahrenheit! That was well below what the average temperature of a person should be! She probably has hypothermia! She needed a hot shower ASAP!

"Quick you need a shower!"

" Uh why? ", Moon asked.

" You probably have hypothermia, and a shower is the quickest way to warm you up. Also you smell really bad", Marco told her.

"Yeah I smell quite awful", Moon rubbed her head sheepishly.

" I'll lead you to our shower", Marco guided Moon up from the couch. He quickly made his way upstairs to their shower. A nice shower was what she needed to warm up! He nervously wondered how his parents would react to Moon. He hoped his parents would accept his decision to help her or he was going to have an awkward conversation with them.

"Why are so nice to me?" , Moon asked out of no where. Out of all of the people to help her, a boy was doing it. She simply couldn't wrap her head around that. Why was he being so nice to her when everybody else rejected her? Was there something special about the boy?

"Well I can't stand by when someone needs help!" , Marco laughed.

"But nobody else wanted to help me. Why are you doing this? Do you want something from me?" , Moon wondered.

"No I don't want anything from you!"

" Then why are you helping me? "

"Because it's the right thing to do! Look, the problem of this world is that nobody helps each other. If more people help each other, the world will be in a lot better shape. That's why I'm helping you", Marco explained.

" That's actually sweet of you", Moon let out a genuine smile for once. Maybe this was going to be her lucky break? She knew she couldn't stay here long term, but she had to make every second count. If this was the last person who will help her in a while then she had to prepare while she stayed here. She'll cherish every moment in order to hopefully tend off her darker emotions. If her darker emotions did get the better of her, Moon wasn't sure if she liked the results of it.

"Thank you", Marco smiled back. They were at the bathroom as soon as their conversation ended.

" Here's my shower. Turn the knob to the right for hot water and left for cold water. Wait right here while I grab you some spare clothes", Marco told Moon as he rushed outside to get some clothes. Moon looked around to see just how advanced the technology looked. She managed to retain some memory of the types of technology she had in her previous life, and it was nowhere as advanced as were weird metallic pipes coming from the door and countertop. Then there was the white chair with a hole in the middle filled with water. This truly was something new to her. Marco returned back to the bathroom after a short while with a pile of clothes in his arms.

"I hope you don't mind wearing some of my clothes."

"I don't mind. It's much better than wearing this soggy mess", Moon assured him.

" I'll leave you now while you do your business", Marco told her as he closed the door gently. 'What a gentleman ', Moon admired his character. He was the first truly kind person she had seen since the hospital. She had to get to know him better so she'll be able to ask him for assistance in the future.

Moon quickly undressed and threw her soggy clothes into a corner. She felt much better already by getting rid of her set clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror to see how she was doing appearance wise. Her head seemed to be in a much better state then it was a week ago. Despite how dirty she was, she still looked stunning. Moon had to chuckle at how her beautiful look was still there. Was the boy complimenting her looks instead of her name? Moon couldn't blame him for admiring her.

She stepped into the shower and closed the class door behind her. She then turned the door to the right as Marco had instructed. Almost immediately she was met by a pouring amount of scalding hot water. It as boiling water!

"Owww! Hot! Hot! Hot!" , Moon cried out in pain. The blasted water was boiling her alive! She turned the knob the other way to get rid of the scalding hot water. The hot water turned into freezing cold water very quickly. It was even colder than the rain! How does one operate this shower?!

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" , Moon shivered as she turned the knob back to the right but not all the way. The water instantly became much more bearable then before. It soon became a relaxing warm steak of water flowing through her body. 'Now this feels good', Moon moaned. Now this was the stuff! She wanted to stay here all day to feel the arm water rejuvenate her. She knew she shouldn't do that to respect the boy's kindness.

She stayed in the shower for another dozen minutes before she stepped outside. She felt a thousand times better then barely twenty minutes ago. Moon grabbed a towel in the shower to dry herself off before she can change. Once she dried off, Moon scooped up the clothes the boy provided for her and quickly put then on. They were a bit loose for her, but they will do. Besides, it was a massive upgrade from her soggy dress. As soon as she was done dressing, she stepped outside of the bathroom. To her surprise, Marco was nowhere to be found.

"Marco?" , Moon called out but nobody came.

"Are you ok?" , Moon asked. Still there was silence. She decided to go investigate downstairs to see if she could locate him. Moon quietly descended the stairs. Moon was bother relieved and scared to see him on the couch with his parents. She was nervous as to see how they'd react to her. Will they welcome her or will they kick her out?

"I see you're done Moon. Why don't you come here so we can have a nice chat about you?" , Marco's mom invited.

"Yes ma'am", Moon nodded.

" There's no need for formalities here! I'm Angie and this is my husband Raphael", she introduced

"Nice to meet you two", Moon politely said as she sat next to them.

" It's nice seeing new faces around here. Marco here told us that you were in need of a place to stay", Angie said.

"Yeah, I forgot how to get home because of a head injury. I was wondering if you were okay if I could stay here for a little bit", Moon nervously asked. 'This is it, the moment of truth', Moon nervously thought. If they rejected her then she'd have no where to go except for child services or the streets. If they did accept her then she'll be eternally grateful for their kindness. 'Please be nice ', Moon prayed silently. Her concede were immediately dispelled when Raphael laughed and gave her a hug.

" You're more then welcome to stay here until your folks find you! ", grinned Raphael. Moon's face instantly fell at that. She had no way to contact her relatives if they were still alive. Judging alone by the vast differences of the technology she had in her previous life, Her parents were either dead or very old. Everyone noticed her sudden change in mood. Angie was the first one to comment on her mood swing.

" Are you alright Moon? "

" It's just that I don't think my parents will find me. It's been one week since my accident. "

"Don't be silly Moon, they care about you", Marco tried to reassure her to no avail.

" That's the thing, I won't even recognize them even if they tried to find me. I don't remember anything about my first thirteen years of life. Just my name and age", Moon teared up.

"That's horrible!" , Raphael cried.

"You wait while we think about about what to do next", Angie agreed.

Moon was anxiously awaiting while the Diaz family discussed her fate. She knew that they would probably allow her to stay at their home but for now long? A day, a week, or a month? Moon hoped that they allowed her to stay for a long period of time. That way she could prepare for the day when she had to leave better. Moon prayed that the outcome would be favorable for her. After a few tense minutes, the Diazes seemed to have reached a decision. Angie cleared her throat before she spoke.

" We have reached a solution. We know you're in need a shelter. "

"And you need emotional support too", Raphael added.

" Plus we haven't had a foreign exchange student in a while so... ", Angie started.

" Would you want to live with us for awhile? ", Marco finished. She couldn't believe what they just said. They wanted to adopt her? She barely even met them let alone know them they, yet they still wanted to adopt her? Moon shed years of joy at their news. This was the best day of her new life! She had finally found the kind people she needed most.

" You want me to live with you guys? ", Moon asked, still not believing this was real.

" Of course! You seem like a nice girl. We could use some more energy in the house ", Marco smiled at her.

" I think you'll make a great addition to the family! ", Raphael added.

" So what do you think? ", Angie asked.

" I love it! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means for me! I don't know how I'll ever return the favor", Moon answered tearfully.

"You don't need to give us anything! We're doing it because it's the right thing to do", Raphael chuckled.

" Thank you! Hugs! ", Moon embraced her new family. They all wrapped around her as they embraced her. She was finally with people who cares for her. She briefly wondered if her old family had done group hugs like the Diazes. Moon shook her head since her old family was part of the past. She had to look forward into the future. With the love of the Diazes, she felt her DETERMINATION grow stronger. A surge of energy seemed to flow through her with all of this newfound love. Maybe the future wasn't so bad after all?


	2. Chapter 2 Moon's Ordinary Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of Memorytale! It's been one hell of a week with tests and crap, but I survived! Now I'm back on schedule. Poor Moon has finally caught a break! Will it last? Who knows! This chapter will be relatively light compared to the last chapter. Though the next chapter will be grizzly. Now let's continue!

Earth Prime

"Ahhhh", Moon yawned.

" Another day, another day", she murmured. She got up from her bed before making her way over to the closet to put on her hoodie. She put on her very dark purple hoodie and her black pants. She proceeded to walk towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. She did a quick detour to Marco's room to check on Marco to see if he was asleep. When she opened the door, he was sound asleep. 'Awww! There's my sleeping prince', Moon giggled. She quietly closed the door so she didn't interrupt his sleep. She then made her way to the bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth.

It's been almost three weeks since she moved in with the Diazes. During her first week at the Diaz household, they treated her with nothing but love. They bought her new clothes and new shoes. She of course bought only black clothes or very dark purple gave her amazing meals that were a massive upgrade from the literal trash she was eating not so long ago. 'Besides those lovely thighs', Moon giggled. She wished she had saved some of those roasted thighs she cut up from the creeps. Moving on, they even gave her her own room! She was expecting them to have her sleep on the couch but nope! They treated her like she was one of their own. The Diazes were simply too pure for this world! Moon couldn't have asked for a better family to adopt her.

Besides the Diazes, the technology took some time getting used to. It took her a few days to get used to the waterworks of the house. Then it took her another few days to get used to being driven in a car. She was still not used to having the ability to turn on the light at will. From her brief memories of the past, she could recall that it took a fire to light up a house. Weird technology. Marco offered to help her buy a bike, but she said that she would prefer to walk. Speaking of walking, she was planning on walking around the town this morning. Moon was specifically planning to go to a particularly rude lady that beat her with a bat for searching the garbage can in the lady's shop. Moon still had bruises from that particular incident. Luckily she managed to find out where that lady lived. Even with the Diazes love, she still felt some of her darker emotions remain. A good few revenges should be able to release her emotions.

Once she was done with her teeth, she headed down stairs to grab a quick breakfast. On the way down, she spotted Angie and Raphael drinking some coffee before they headed to work. Apparently coffee was supposed to give someone energy, but it was too bitter for her tastes. Moon saw that they were particularly happy about something this morning from their eager expressions. Angie spotted her coming downer and waved at her.

"Good morning Moon! How did you sleep?"

" I slept well, thanks for asking. "

"That's good to hear dear. Why don't you sit down while we make you some breakfast", Angie said.

" That sounds like a plan", Moon nodded. She sat down at the table while the Diazes made some waffles for her. She recalled the first time she had ever tried waffles. They made her waffles as a surprise for her first morning here, and she was instantly in love with them. Waffles were fluffy with the bonus of being able to put syrup in the small holes they had. She put on a ridiculous amount of syrup on here to the point where the Diazes had to limit how much syrup she could put in. Moon chuckled fondly at that memory. Angie finished making the waffles after ten minutes and placed two of them on Moon's plate.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome sweetie! We actually made the waffles because we have some exciting news!"

" Really?! What is it?! "

"We enrolled you in school!" , Raphael answered.

Oh school. Moon wasn't sure to either facepalm or scream in delight. On one hand she was excited to learn more about the culture of the country she was living in but then there was the homework. Marco seemed to have an unending amount of homework from school. It usually took him a few hours to complete all of his homework, and the only time he didn't have homework was during the weekends. Her life was about to get a lot more busy now.

"That's great!"

" We knew you would love it! ", Angie beamed.

" So when do I start? "

"Tomorrow's going to be your first day of school!" , Raphael answered. 'Tomorrow? Crap! Crap! Crap! ', Moon panicked. How was She supposed to prepare in that short amount of time? She didn't even have a backpack yet! she'll be The laughing stock of the entire school!The Diazes fortunately took note of her panic attack.

"Don't sorry about supplies sweetie, we already bought them for you!" , Angie pulled up a dark purple backpack.

"Really?! You don't have to do that!" , Moon gasped.

"Of course we do! You're part of our family!" , Raphael laughed.

"We forgot to mention that we gained legal custody of you! Now you're officially part of this family!" , Angie added.

"That's so awesome! Thank you so much! I would hug you if my hands weren't splattered with syrup!" , Moon lit up. She almost fainted at hearing the news. She didn't think they would go that far to help her settle down. This was definitely the best day of her new life! Not only was she alive again, but she could now live with her new family legally! Could her second life get any better? 'Well maybe a little bit of revenge', Moon mused.

"It wasn't easy to legally adopt you. You didn't have any identification what so ever. You had no birth certificate, no fingerprint, and even your DNA was foreign. In fact, you're DNA is so foreign that the doctors couldn't identify your blood type... So, we had to create a new ID for you. ", Raphael explained.

" Wait, is that why I had to take a lot of exams during my doctor's appointment? ", Moon asked.

"Yep. We also learned that was where you stayed when you had your injuries. Don't worry, we already paid your bill!" , Angie assured her.

"I can't believe this! You're the most amazing people I've ever met! I'll pay you back in the future, I swear to my last breath", Moon swore. She needed to repay them somehow. Maybe she'll get a job soon to give them some money. Surely raising two kids was expensive so she had to help them out somehow. With whatever money she could scrounge up, she can at least help cover her expenses.

"We already told you that you didn't need to give us anything!" , Raphael reminded her.

"But-", Moon began.

" No buts! We are heading none of that! Families don't charge each other for love! ", Raphael interrupted her.

" You guys really are amazing. You can't believe how much this means to me. Thank you! ", Moon cried out tears of joy.

" You're welcome! ", both of the Diazes said. They sat while Moon finished her breakfast. Moon kept trying to convince them that she had to do something, but each of her proposals were shut down. The Diazes were simply happy by raising Moon. She finished her breakfast after a lengthy discussion with the Diazes. Now she had to get back to her original goals.

" Thanks again for the breakfast! "

"No problem sweetie!" , Angie smiled.

"I'm gonna go for a walk to burn off some of the sugar", Moon told them.

" Go for it then. Just let Marco know that we cooked waffles for him when he wakes up. We'll have to leave for work soon", Raphael nodded.

"See you then!" , Moon walked towards the door.

"You too!" , the Diazes waved at her.

She then opened the door and exited the house. Moon walked to a bush in the front door before looking around her to see if anyone was there. After scanning the area for several moments, she slowly reached into the bush. Moon skimmed through the bush until she felt a hard object. She pulled it out of its hiding spot and it under her hoodie. Moon smiled statistically as she walked towards her victim. That lady will learn never to beat her ever again. 'Or maybe she won't', Moon giggled. It wouldn't matter either way.

Moon quickly walked to the Lady's house in under an hour. Moon then hid in a bush as she pulled out the objects in the box. Inside of the box, she pulled out a makeshift bomb and some duct tape. Soon after she settled in with the Diazes, Marco showed her the internet. It was full of facts! Luckily for her, it gave her some ideas on how to extract her revenge. Even better was the fact that her ran something called a VPN in order to hide his true internet history. 'I wonder what he searches up on the internet? Maybe he likes adult stuff!', Moon mused. Moon didn't take Marco for being a naughty boy but then again, the Diazes didn't she was a bloody avenger.

Moon quickly opened the hood of the car and popped the bomb deep in the engine. She made her bomb so it would automatically detonate it the temperature gets hot. That would mean the bomb will only detonate when the lady was driving the car. Moon wondered if the lady will burn alive or be killed instantly by the blast. To make it even better, it would make it almost impossible to pinpoint what caused the car crash since she made sure the materials of the bomb were of the same material of the car. Chuckling at the dark thought, she walked back to the Diaz household. She wouldn't have to wait long before her deadly trap activated.

A Couple Hours Later

Damn it she overslept again! She'll be late for the morning rush! She couldn't lose any potential customers at this hour! She'll have to speed in order to make sure she didn't miss out on potential customers. She quickly grabbed a cup of coffee as she headed out of the door. She went over to her car and revved up the engine. It took longer than usual to start up the car then usual. She was about to have a look at the engine when it finally started.

"Stupid car! I'll be late thanks to this hunk of metal!" , the woman scowled. She slammed the gas pedal to get maximum speed. She checked the time to see if was almost ten o'clock.

"Damn it! Come on, come on!" , she begged. She was now going at a whopping sixty miles per hour down the streets. She was just entering the business district of Echo Creek. She was almost two-thirds of the way there. 'I just might make it!', the lady hoped. The traffic was good, and her car seems to be cooperating. Things might turn out ok.

She was about to make the turn to the block her shop was located at when disaster hit. Her car was engulfed in a fiery fireball as her engine exploded. She instantly felt the flames eating at her flesh. She let out a scream of pain as she was literally being roasted alive. She had to get out! She fumbled with the door before it finally opened. The woman crawled on the ground while being on fire to the horror of the bystanders. She then let out a series of bloodcurdling screams that chilled everyone to the bone.

Everyone around the scene was screaming. They were horrified to see a woman being burnt alive. They could see her flesh as her skin burnt away. Parents covered their children's ears and eyes to try to preserve their innocence. People threw up their breakfasts from seeing the woman go up in flames. A few people fainted from the scene. People who weren't frozen from horror immediately called out for an ambulance. The people in that area tried to put out the woman's flames. They were unsuccessful for the first few attempts as she had gasoline on her. They finally managed to get the flames out just in time when emergency services arrived.

The fire fighters started to hose down the burning car to extinguish the flames. The paramedics placed the woman on a stretcher, and she was faced to the nearest hospital. By the time they managed to get her to a hospital, she's been long unconscious. They treated her, ironically enough, in the same area Moon was operated on. They managed to save her life fortunately or unfortunately for the lady. If she had been just a few minutes late, she wouldn't of made it. Afterwards, they placed her in the same room as Moon was.

After the ordeal was over, the women was completely disfigured. She had second and third degree burns across her entire body, and her hair was completely burnt off. She would never be able to work another day in her life since she had severe damage to her limbs. She had to eat a liquid diet because of her extensive damage to her jaws. When the official investigation ended, nobody was able to pinpoint the cause exactly. The official reason was a faulty engine, but some suspected foul play. All of this happened while the Diazes were having a family evening.

To The Present

"Marco I'm home!", Moon called out as she opened the door. She was instantly greeted by the smell of cooking food. 'Did Marco not know that his parents cooked breakfast already', Moon shrugged. Besides doing chores or researching, she didn't do much. She had adapted the policy of being chill unless absolutely necessary. Any foes she will face will likely underestimate her because of her chill nature. Then she'll crush them in an instant! The Diazes didn't really think much about her besides the fact that she was a sweet girl. That was fine with her, though it tended to be rather boring. Shrugging, Moon walked into the kitchen to find Marco.

She found Marco cooking an omelet for himself. He was humming an old tune while he was cooking it. Marco didn't notice her immediately over the loud noises of frying eggs. This gave Moon more time to observe him. 'He's so cute with his mole and his personality. I would love to spend to the rest of my life with him', Moon purred. Any girl who caught Marco's attention must be very lucky indeed. She had asked a few times if her had anybody in mind, and he always tried to avoid the question as much as possible. It was like he already found someone particularly interesting. Moon made a note to herself to meet whoever caught Marco's attention. Maybe she'll be friends with whoever Marco liked. Deciding that she had enough with just observing Marco, Moon moved in to talk to him.

"Hiya Marco!"

"Moon?! Where have you been!", Marco spun around.

"Remember, my usual walk?", Moon reminded him.

"Oh right, sorry about that", Marco said sheepishly. Darn it! He always forgot Moon loved to take morning strolls through the neighborhood. She usually walked alone although he sometimes joined her on the walks. He found it unusual that Moon loved to walk, especially because of her laid back personality. Ever since she had moved in, she was nothing but a pleasure to live with. She was always polite, and she had an interesting sense of humor. 'Maybe she'd get along with Janna', Marco thought. Moon was sometimes the master of puns while other time she had the darkest sense of humor. It was safe to assume there wouldn't be a boring day with her.

"Na, there's no reason to be sorry. Anyways did you see the waffles your parents cooked?", Moon smiled.

"Wait what?! When did they do that?!", Marco yelped.

"Uh like this morning. They're on the table", Moon pointed to plate covered by a plastic cover.

"That was waffles?! Now I just cooked two omelets for no reason!", Marco groaned. 'He looks even cuter when he's embarrassed!', Moon giggled. He was definitely a person she wouldn't mind living with.

"Why did you cook two omelets silly. Did you want to have a feast?", Moon teased.

"I actually cooked them for you", Marco shook his head. He cooked them for her? He was definitely getting the best sibling award. Moon gave him a light hug for his kind actions. Marco blushed a light red from her actions, and Moon found it amusing. Was he always embarrassed in the presence of girl? 'That's probably the reason why he doesn't talk about girls with me. It would be embarrassing to mess up in front of your crush', Moon reasoned. She sure wouldn't mind being the lucky girl.

"Oh Marco, you truly are a re-marco-ble person", Moon winked.

"Annddd there was the pun. I knew you'd sneak in at least one pun in the conversation", Marco facepalmed.

"What can I say, you are a real sweetheart", Moon purred.

"MOON!", Marco punched her arm.

"What?", Moon asked innocently. He was always so easy to get embarrassed! Marco was always so fun to mess with! To make him blush even harder, she wrapped her arms around his chest. He stammered for a second before he could get a reply out.

"Don't say things like that! It's so embarrassing", Marco blushed. Why did she have to say things like that?! She's been saying things like that for the previous his parents suspect something's going on between them! Just last night his parents asked if he had some feelings for Moon. Ridiculous! He only had feelings for one girl and only one girl! Besides he just met Moon! There was no such thing as love at first sight. It only existed in fairy tales.

"What about it? I just think you're so cute. I want to boop you. Boop!", Moon booped his nose.

"Moon!", Marco pushed her hand out of his nose.

"Fine! I'll just brood in my darkness I guess", Moon pouted. Marco instantly felt bad making Moon upset. He didn't want to leave a girl sad because of his actions. Maybe he could offer her an omelet as an apology? That's bound to work!

"Hey, hey, hey. How about we share this omelet", Marco offered. "Really?! Hugs!", Moon hugged him again.

"How about we just get going?", Marco suggested.

"Yeah, yeah. I just like hugging you", Moon giggled. She released Marco from her embrace before she grabbed an omelet and a knife. She followed him to the dining room where they ate in a comfortable silence. Marco poured himself a cup of milk while Moon watched him silently. Her thoughts began to wander into what school was going to be like. She researched what school will be like in case she ever went to school. Apparently it is mostly boring with mostly annoying people in them. The teachers were terrible tyrants who need some counseling themselves. The only thing that interested her in school is learning more about culture. What was Marco's opinion on school? She decided that she needed Marco's firsthand experience with school.

"Marco!"

"Yes Moon?", Marco responded.

"Your parents enrolled me into the school you're going to", Moon told him.

"Really?! That's awesome! You're definitely going to make my school days more interesting", Marco beamed. She'll lighten up the school day with her humor! He could finally introduce her to his friends, Janna, and his crush! She was going to love it there if she doesn't die from boredom. Considering she had a laid back personality, she probably will get bored really quickly.

"How so?"

"Well you have an 'interesting' sense of humor", Marco said.

"Well that's a that's so 'knife' of you", Moon giggled.

"See there!", Marco pointed out. During her stay with them, Moon had become strangely obsessed with knives. In fact, she has one in her room twenty-four seven. Knives had become synonymously associated with her from how many puns she made about knives. Marco didn't think she'd be the type to like knives. She seemed too nice to hurt anyone.

"Anyways, what's you're opinion on school?", Moon asked.

"It's pretty boring most of the time. It's most of the time lectures mixed in with classwork. The good part about school is hanging out with friends", Marco said.

"I guess I can nap through most of the lectures. After all, I already 'booked' my day already", Moon winked. She really did want to nap through the classes she had. They were just a waste of her intellect! She had better things to do like planning her revenge! 'Though if someone does bully Marco, they're gonna have a bad time', Moon thought. She was going to wreck the first bully she saw. She'll crush them like little bugs! Humiliate them so they can never talk again! That'll teach mean people to be nice to one another! Moon grinned wickedly at the thought of punishing some bullies.

"Moon, school is important for getting a job in the future", Marco reminded her.

"I know, but I see you with never ending homework!", Moon whined.

"That's because I take honors class!", Marco defended.

"Still... I just want to be around you Marco. While we're at school we can't do that", Moon looked down sadly. If she was just afraid of being alone then he'll try to be in as many classes as she has. If she decided to move classes, they could sit together! He could guide her with schoolwork and concepts. He didn't mind sitting next to Moon, in fact he actually enjoyed the thought of sitting near her. Being around her always brightened up his day after school.

"Moon, I promise that we'll be together in school, ok?", Marco promised.

"Really?", Moon asked.

"Really", Marco smiled back.

"Awww Marco, you're going to make me cry", Moon joked.

"Don't you worry Moon. I've got you", Marco reassured her.

"I know. Thank you", Moon licked her lips. Time to embarrass him again! He didn't seem to get what she was going at however. Moon huffed in annoyance before she moved VERY close to him. He looked embarrassed at how close she got to him. They were only a few inches from one another, and Moon playfully rubbed his hair. Marco blushed at her move. She simply looked at him with an innocent expression.

"Uh Moon what are you doing?", Marco asked.

"I'm just showing a token of appreciation Marco", Moon teased him.

"Moon you don't need to do anything for me", Marco chuckled nervously.

"Oh Marco, there's always more my prince", Moon purred seductively. She suddenly moved rapidly to Marco's face. Marco jolted at her sudden movement, and the move messed up her aim. She was originally aiming for his cheeks but instead she kissed him in the lips! They instantly pulled apart from one another after only a few seconds. Both of the teens blushed a bright red. This was not her intended target! Now she embarrassed herself. Looking over at Marco, he seemed to be in a state of shock. He was drooling in his mouth while he had a dazed expression. He was murmuring something under his breath, but Moon couldn't make out what he was trying to say. Moon waved her hand to try to wake him up to no avail. Deciding to do the only logical thing, she kissed him again. He snapped out of his daze, and he had a look of horror, embarrassment, and desire?

"MOON why did you kiss me?"

"Wow Marco, that 'cut' very deep. I wanted to show my appreciation. If it's any consolation, I was aiming for your cheek", Moon looked away sheepishly.

"You could of done something else!", Marco blushed. He had just been kissed by a girl! By a relatively new one for that matter! His first instinct was to be angry at Moon. He had someone he already had a crush on! It would be embarrassing to explain it to his crush if they heard he kissed another girl. He was going to roar at Moon when he took a look at her expression. She looked hurt, and he winced. 'She's trying to cope with losing her memory', Marco guiltily thought.

"I guess you don't like my gift", Moon sniffled.

"What? No, no, no. I didn't say I didn't like it, I was just surprised that you wanted to kiss me", Marco reassured her.

"So you did like it?", Moon looked up with hope.

"Uhhh...", Marco stuttered. He wanted to deny that he enjoyed it, that he despised it, but he couldn't. Deep down, he enjoyed it. He felt guilty that he enjoyed that kiss. He shouldn't be enjoying this! He already had a girl he liked! Why was he enjoying this? Marco already liked Moon because she was cute and nice. 'NO! She's only like a sibling I never had', Marco scolded himself. He didn't have any feelings for Moon!

"I know you liked it, I could see it in you eyes", Moon said.

"Nooo...", Marco tried to deny.

"Do you want some more?", Moon teased, licking her lips.

"NOPE!", Marco shouted. Why was she so infuriating?! Was she like this before she had amnesia? He certainly hoped not or she'd have flirted with half the boys in any school she's gone to! He hoped she doesn't embarrass herself at school because of her behavior. She wouldn't survive a hour at school with that behavior! All of the bullies and popular bullies would tear her to bits!

"You're loss", Moon shrugged, "Anyways what do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking that I could teach you some basic math so you aren't completely clueless", Marco suggested.

"That sounds like a plan", Moon agreed.

"Let's go to my room to get my textbook", Marco gestured for her to follow him. Moon quickly followed him to his room. She had been to Marco's room several times before in the past couple of weeks. His room was remarkably clean with hardly a mess in sight. He liked to organize his room thoroughly and could hardly stand a mess. It was cute whenever he freaked out when he saw a mess. She'll have to take a picture sometime when he had one of his panic attacks. She'll have to wait for a phone in the meanwhile. She was pulled out of her thoughts when they entered his room.

"Well here we are. I'll get out my textbook and old notes."

"Gotcha", Moon nodded. He grabbed his current math textbooks and some of his older textbooks. Marco went to the earliest textbook he kept and opened it up to the first page.

"Now let's start with this. Do you know multi-digit division or multiplication?", Marco asked.

"Obviously. Give me a question?", Moon rolled her eyes.

"What is nine thousand six hundred seventy-three divided by ninety-eight?", Marco joked. He knew someone couldn't solve it one their own without a calculator or with extensive work, but he wanted to get back at Moon for flirting with him. He was just waiting to hear her confused response. Then he'd give a reasonably easy division problem, with scratch paper of course. When she responded, it wasn't the response he had envisioned.

"It's 98.7040816327...", Moon casually responded. 'WHAT?!', Marco's jaw dropped. Was that even the right answer?! He grabbed his calculator to check her answer. His eyes nearly popped out of his eyes when he typed in the numbers. It was the correct answer! Even more astounding that she answered the question in a few seconds, and some of her numbers weren't even on the calculator. How was Moon this smart?! Wasn't Moon supposed to have brain damage?!

"How did you get the correct answer?!", Marco shrieked.

"It's simple, just divide by the denominator, then you...", Moon smirked. Marco couldn't understand what she was talking about after a few sentence. This was beyond even his knowledge, and he was in honors math! Was she a genius?! If her intelligence in math is shared with other subjects, she could be accepted into college early! She finished with her monologue after several minutes of talking.

"And that's how you get the answer", Moon finished.

"Wow, you're so smart. Where did you learn this?", Marco asked, awed at her intelligence.

"It just happened to me. You know, instincts", Moon shrugged.

"Instincts don't make you answer that fast!", Marco shot back.

"I guess you could say I'm 'calculated'". Moon winked.

"Moon...", Marco groaned. This was not the time for jokes! She was acting like her intelligence was average! This could be very important! She could become famous if she worked hard! If only she wasn't so laid back. 'But then I'd lose the Moon I like', Marco realized. If she did work hard, she'd become a different person. He liked Moon because of her unique personality. He wouldn't give that up for anything. Despite her flaws, he still loved her like the sister he never had. Marco then realized he still had to teach Moon more math concepts. 'Or she could teach me', Marco thought.

"How?", Marco asked weakly.

"Instinct!", Moon laughed. 'Yeah right, instincts can help you solve algebra!', Marco thought sarcastically. Moon had been able to solve through all of the math from his textbooks. She was even able to help him clear up some concepts that he didn't quite understand before. 'At this point she should be taking geometry!', Marco thought. Algebra was obviously too easy for her. She could even be a teacher! Moon wasn't kidding when she said that she could sleep through class. Marco had a suspicion that she'd get A's regardless of her laziness. He could only imagine his teacher's reaction at Moon's responses.

"How did I do?", Moon asked.

"You answered everything perfectly! I think you should be taking geometry, not algebra!", Marco gaped.

"No kidding?", Moon widened her eyes.

"Nope! I'll ask mom and dad if they can enroll you in geometry so we can be together", Marco suggested.

"Dope", Moon smiled. She was honestly surprised she had gotten every single problem correct. She was sure that she would get at least one question incorrect because she didn't remember the last time she did math. Moon wasn't sure where she got her intelligence from. Was she intelligent in her previous life? That theory could at least explain her seemingly abnormal amounts of intelligence according to Marco's reaction. Moon looked at Marco's phone and saw that it had been four hours since they started. So much time passed that Marco had to cook lunch for the two of them. She decided that she'd had enough time wasting her intellect on such trivial matters. If this was the type of math Marco had then she would nap all she wanted. After all, as long as she could learn the knowledge, she should be good.

"How about we wrap this up? This is just a waste of my time", Moon told Marco.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea", Marco rubbed his head. Marco put his books and notes away to where they were before. Once he was done, he was wondering what they would do next. They still had several hours before his parents got home. What could they possibly do?

"Moon what should we do now?", Marco asked.

"I dunno. What do you do normally?", Moon shrugged.

"I don't do usually do anything exciting. On Sundays I usually read books, prepare for school, or browse the internet", Marco said.

"Anything is exciting with you", Moon looked seductively. Marco instinctively blushed at her comment. 'Awww. He looks so cute', Moon giggled. She wanted to pinch his cheeks and give him a kiss.

" Moon don't say that", Marco blushed a crimson red. Why was she so infuriating?! Did she actually like him or was she just messing with him? Either way it was embarrassing! It would be even worse if she did it tomorrow during school. Everyone at school will think he hooked up with a girl, especially his crush! It's be even worse when people heard how they met. People would think he let Moon stay so he could get an easy girlfriend. Marco had to find a way to get Moon to stop flirting with him or he'll never get a chance to get together with his crush!

"But Marco, it's true! You're so kind and understanding. You always find a way to make my day exciting. I'm lucky to have someone like you", Moon insisted.

" Still... Can you please not say that at school", Marco pleaded.

"Why's that", Moon asked.

" Because everyone will think we're dating! ", Marco yelled.

" What's so bad about that? ", Moon giggled. Even though she didn't have any feelings for him, probably, it was still nice to mess with him. Though the thought of dating Marco was quite attractive. He did save her from the brink of insanity, and he was the light of her world. Plus he was quite handsome for a boy. She wondered what he'll look like when he was an adult. 'Probably muscular ', Moon blushed at that thought.

" It's because we just met! We shouldn't be dating yet. Plus I already have a crush already! ", Marco ranted.

" So I'm not in the running? ", Moon winced, showing mock hurt.

" What? No, no, no. It's not like that. I'm just saying that if we met earlier, maybe I'd have a crush on you. You're cute and intelligent. I think anybody would be lucky dating you", Marco explained. She really was a lovely girl to have around. Aside from her laid back personality, Moon had a heart of gold with one of the kindest personalities ever. She had no doubt she would stay loyal to whoever she chooses to date. On the plus side Moon was probably one of the most if not the most beautiful girls he had ever met. Her eyes were up there with the prettiest eyes to look at. 'Not helping with your crush!', Marco berated himself, 'Focus I your crush. Me and Moon will be just friends.' For some odd reason the word friend didn't feel right.

"Awww. You know how to make a girl happy", Moon blushed.

" Hey, that's what friends do for each other", Marco smiled.

"You deserve a reward!" , Moon leaned in to peck his cheek. Marco's blush deepened even more. He breathed erratically at the kiss to then smile like an idiot from her kiss.

"Y-You just kissed me again", Marco stuttered.

" I just wanted to reward you. After all, that's what friends are for", Moon laughed.

"Just don't do that during school", Marco told her. He didn't mind her kissing her at all by now, but I'd like to keep it at home or people might get the wrong idea about them. Gossips will circulate about their relationship if she ever did that at school. He'd be ruined, especially by the bullies and popular kids! Marco didn't want to see Moon go up against those tyrants on her first day of school. She was already emotionally damages, and he didn't want to see it become damaged even further.

" Alright whatever you say. Do you really think we'll make a good couple? ", Moon rolled her eyes.

" Su-Sure", Marco nodded numbly.

"Wait I have an idea on what we should be doing! We should go on a date!" , Moon's eyes lit up.

"Y-You want to g-go on a da-date with m-me?" , Marco stuttered. Was a girl really proposing to him? This can't be happening. 'Deep breathes Marco, deep breath Marco', Marco tried to call himself down.

"Of course! Think of it as a test drive", Moon leaned in towards him.

" I-I... Yes please", Marco said without thinking. This was happening! 'Ok Marco don't mess up', Marco numbly thought. He'd have to be on his best behavior now. He couldn't mess this opportunity up!

"Awesome! What do you want to do?!" , Moon jumped up in the air. He actually accepted her offer to go on a date! This was going to be a blast! She didn't want to go on an actual romantic date but instead a play date. Still it would be a good way to get a better feel of Marco. Then maybe they could start a romantic relationship if they have similar interests. That'd be the best possible outcome out of this. Then she could have kids with him! So many babies!

"I uhhhhh, think we should go to the movies together", Marco suggested.

" Where will you get the money to do something like that?", Moon asked.

"I have an allowance every week. I've been saving up for months now. We should be fine", Marco reassured her.

" Well then it's decided. We're going to the movies! ", Moon declared.

" I'll go grab my wallet", Marco said. He reached into one of his drawers to find his wallet. Inc he found it, he tucked it into one of his pockets in his pants. He then grabbed Moon's hand and held onto it. She blushed lightly at his gesture. 'She looks cute when she's embarrassed ', Marco chuckled.

"Ladies first" , Marco mock bowed at her.

"You're such a gentleman Marco", Moon blushed.

" Of course I am! Now I'll lead the way! ", Marco said with a surge of newfound confidence. Today is the day that he was no longer a safe kid but a cool kid! He'll overcome his fears of dating a girl with Moon. This could work out just wonderfully.

" Of course wild man ", Moon teased. They walked downstairs to exit the house in order to get to the movie theatre. They walked through the door in a hurry to get to the movie theatre in time for any good show times. While they were walking through the neighborhood, they held each other's hands the entire time like they were a couple together. A few of the passing neighbors whistled their approval for the couple, even some of the neighbors Moon previously met. They looked like a cute couple together. Moon was grinning ear to ear at the attention. People thought they would make a great couple. Seeing such encouragement filled her with DETERMINATION.

Meanwhile, Marco was having a panic attack after walking for around half an hour. 'Why did I say yes?', Marco mentally faceplates at his decisions. He can't say no now or he'll look like a jerk. Marco couldn't bear seeing Moon's upset face again. On the flip side of his crush or really anybody from school sees them together like this, they'd think he and Moon were an item. He was beginning to regret saying he's to this date without thinking it through. 'I guess I'll have to stick with it', Marco resigned. They only good things that would come out from this was increasing his confidence and maybe Moon will realize dating him would be a bad idea.

"So Marco, what movie do you want to watch?" , Moon asked.

"There's a thriller movie that I've wanted to watch for a while, but I've never got around to watch it", Marco told her.

" Oooh. What is is it about? ", Moon wondered.

"It's about a group of spies that true and stop the start of World War Three by a shady organization" , Marco said.

"Sounds awesome! We're going to become even closer to each other then before!" , Moon smiled enthusiastically.

"Yep. It's got good reviews so it should be great. We'll be at the movie theatre in about ten minutes", Marco chuckled. He was really doing this. He was going on a date with a girl. Marco was originally planning to maybe watch T.V. with Moon or play a board game with her. This afternoon escalated far beyond what he could even imagine. He wasn't ready for a date with a girl, much less talk to his crush! He's nervously glanced around at Moon to see how she's doing. She seemed to be having a great time even though they haven't arrived at the movie theatre. 'Maybe she truly likes me ', Marco thought. He dismissed that idea almost immediately. She just met him so She couldn't have developed any feelings for her her right?

They arrived at the movie theatre right on schedule. They should have enough time to watch the movie and walk home before his parents got home. Even better was the fact that the movie was starting in just ten minutes. Marco walked to the ticket booth to get tickets.

" Hi there", Marco greeted the employee.

"Why hello there. What can I get you two lovebirds?" , she laughed. It was nice seeing new people around, especially couples. This young couple happens to be the cutest pair she's seen in a while. They look adorable together!

"We're just here for our first date. I would like two tickets of Agents of the World", Marco said.

" Ah, a good choice. That'll be nineteen dollars sir ", she smiled.

" Here you go", Marco gave the nineteen dollars to the employee.

"Here's you tickets. Enjoy yofirst date", she nodded. She hopes that the two could find love between each other. If they don't, oh well. She took one last glance at the couple before returning to her usual task of selling tickets.

" Awww. People call us lovebirds, maybe we should be a couple after all", Moon teased.

"Why don't we get some snacks first?", Marco changed the subject.

" Sure why not? ", Moon shrugged. They walked up to a snack counter loaded with snacks. The snacks were unusually expensive compared to in-store prices, but Moon was too excited to care. She was going on a real date with the boy who saved her! She looked at Marco to see how he was doing. Too her surprise, he seemed to be nervous about the date. 'Oh Marco, you worry too much', Moon sighed internally. If he was worried that he 'd mess up, he was worrying for nothing. She was already having fun with him! Just acting like plain old Marco was amazing.

"Marco what are you so worried about?"

"It's just that I'm afraid that I'll mess up or something. I haven't been able to talk to my school crush, and now I'm on a date with you. I don't know if I can do this", Marco confessed.

"Marco, you don't have to do anything special. You're already special to me, and I like you the way you normally are. You are the person I care about the most. So don't you dare back out now", Moon reassured him.

" But what if I-", Marco started.

"No buts! You might not think you can do it, but I believe in you. Do this for me", Moon pleaded.

"Alright, I'll go on this date with you", Marco relented. If he was in this position just a month ago, he'd faint. Meeting Moon changed that, however. Moon was truly good at boosting his self-esteem. Over the course of two weeks he had gained more confidence in himself than several years combined. Marco didn't know what it was about her that made him feel more confident in himself. Whatever it was, Moon was truly an amazing girl. Marco was thankful for deciding to allow her inside. If he didn't then he'd never know how amazing it was to live with Moon.

" Now go get us some snacks! "

"Okay Moon. What do you want to get", Marco asked.

" I would like a large carmel popcorn bowl and a large soda to share with you", Moon told him.

"That sounds good. I'll get a few pieces of chocolate candy as well on top of your order", Marco added.

" Chocolate candy?! I love chocolate! Thank you Marco! ", Moon hugged him.

" I knew you'd like it. Consider it a token of appreciation ", Marco laughed. They ordered their respective snacks, and it ended up costing a grand total of twenty dollars. Marco paid the scam of course, like the gentleman he was. Moon carried the popcorn while Marco carried the rest of the snacks. They looked at their tickets to see what room number they had. The two quickly walked to their movie room in order to be on time. They managed to reach their correct theatre room with less then two minutes to spare. Moon scurried down to their seats and patted the seat next to her.

" Room for one more. "

"Why thank you Moon", Marco chuckled. He sat down right next to her and began to eat some popcorn. He was surprised when Moon wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He blushed when he felt Moon cuddle next to him. She was so comfortable to be next to. She was like a warm pillow next to him.

" Ahhh. This feels nice. Did you know you smell nice? "

"Thanks?" , Marco answered awkwardly.

"Can you hug me?" , Moon begged him.

"Sure?" , Marco nodded. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulder. Moon looked even happier then before. 'Why does she have to look so adorable', Marco wondered. Any concerns about embarrassing himself were forgotten when Moon have him a small peck on his cheek.

"Marco can you stroke my hair? It feels so relaxing."

" Like this? ", Marco stroked her hair softly.

" Yes that feels good", Moon let out a sigh of pleasure. 'Her hair is so soft and silky', Marco blushed. This was the first time any girl allowed him to touch his hair. To say he enjoyed it was an understatement. He loves it! He could stroke it all day! Moon's hair was so relaxing to stroke. Marco felt completely at ease being right next to Moon. Being near most girls made him nervous, but Moon was the opposite. She made him feel calm and accepted. Moon understood him better then most people. Maybe they could work as a couple? He blushed at that thought, and he returned his attention to the movie.

The movie was for the most point enjoyable. The movie was packed with actions with some calmer moments in between the action. Marco laughed softly when Moon whispered in his ear that there wasn't enough gore for her. Moon and Janna will definitely get together. Everyone in the audience laughed when one of the spies pranked one of the executives of the evil organization. The prank caused an all out brawl that let the spies infiltrate the building. Moon laughed particularly hard when one of the spies bashed the head of someone into a wall. Throughout the movie Moon cuddled next to him. Marco was embarrassed at first, but he soon learned to enjoy her presence. Despite her dark sense of humor, Moon's presence was enjoyable. He had more fun in the movies then any previous visits before. 'I'll definitely have to hang out with Moon more', Marco thought.

Meanwhile Moon was having the time of her life. If she didn't already like Marco she much, she did now. He was so fun to be around even if he thought he wasn't fun. His quirky comments and laughs brightened her day plus stroking her hair was so pleasurable. 'Maybe I do have a crush for him?', Moon thought. She was certain she liked him but while watching the movies, she felt something for him. She wasn't sure what the feeling was. It wasn't bad at all, in fact it was a warm feeling. 'Was this love?', Moon thought. She was afraid that even if she did have feelings for him, he would reject her since he already had a crush. She'll have to wait to see how her feelings develop.

The movie ended after two hours of screen time. People were streaming out of the movie theatre, discussing the movie. Marco and Moon were among the last to exit the movie theatre. They stayed in for a few more minutes to discuss the movie and finish up their snacks. Marco's favorite part was the ending while Moon's favorite part was the torture scene in the movie. When they were outside, Moon looked at Marco with the brightest smile she could muster.

"Thank you Marco for today."

"No problem Moon, that's what friends are for. I had fun today with you", Marco smiled. Why did friends sound so wrong?

"That's so kind of you Marco", Moon smiled back.

"That's what I do. Come, we need to get back home before my parents get home", Marco said.

"Alrighty wild man," Moon giggled. They walked as quickly as they possibly could. The sun was already setting with darkness slowly creeping its way onto the surface. While they were walking, they reflected on the date. Moon loved her play date with Marco. She knew that if they ever decided to date romantically, they'd be a great match. Moon hoped that he would go on another date with her in the near future so she could determine whether or not she loved him more than a close friend. Meanwhile Marco was thinking about how he felt throughout entire date. On one hand he felt guilty for going on a date with Moon since he already had a crush on someone else for far longer. On the other hand he thoroughly enjoyed his date with Moon. She was adorable and nice while being intelligent, a perfect match for him. Marco glanced at Moon to see how she was doing. She seemed to have something on her mind that she wanted to say but couldn't.

"Moon I know something's on your mind. Care to share?"

"It's just that, do you see me more than just a close friend? I mean I know you have a crush on someone on school but do you think we have a chance as a couple?", Moon sighed.

"I mean you're a nice girl. I think that if I've met you earlier I probably would of dated you. Right now, I'm not sure. How about we keep things platonic for right now?", Marco answered hesitantly.

"I guess that'll work. I'm not even sure if I truly have feelings for you. Maybe a few more weeks could clear it up", Moon agreed.

"That sounds like a plan", Marco concluded.

" Can I still kiss you though?", Moon asked.

"Sure I don't see any problem with that. Just make sure we do it at home", Marco shrugged. Marco knew he had a crush already, however Moon's kisses felt so amazing. Even if they kissed nonstop at home, it wasn't like someone would stalk him at home right? 'Well maybe Janna', Marco realized. Janna might stalk him, but she usually stalks him for getting embarrassing moments. Plus she always keeps those moments for herself. She has never spread those embarrassing moments or spread a rumor about him so he should be good.

"Thanks you're the best!"

"No problem Moon", Marco smiled at her.

"So watcha wanna do when we get home?", Moon wondered. 'Hmm. That's a good question', Marco thought. They would still have a good half an hour before his parents got there. It was enough time to play a board game or watch a T.V. episode. Marco guessed that T.V. wasn't a great option because they already watched two hours of screen time already. Board games might be a decent choice, but she found most board games to be boring except for those oriented with violence. What was a good way to pass half an hour? He was interrupted when he felt his stomach rumble and realized that he was quite hungry. 'I could teach Moon how to make Nachos!', Marco's eyes lit up. That would be a fun experience! She'll be able to cook some absolutely amazing food after getting some lessons from the master chef Marco!

" How about I teach you how to cook nachos", Marco suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. I would love to know how to make nachos", Moon agreed.

" You'll become an expert chef after you take some lessons from the master chef Marco! ", Marco proclaimed.

" Hahahaha! You're the master of many things my prince", Moon teased. Calling Marco her prince seemed very appropriate even though she had no idea why she wanted to call him a prince. Maybe she was a princess in her previous life!

"Why do you call me your prince? Am I your prince charming?" , Marco shot back.

"Maybe?" , Moon blushed.

"You are literally the most interesting girl I've ever met", Marco shook his head.

" You always know what to say to cheer me up", Moon smirked. Marco have her a playful nudge in response to her remark. Looking at his eyes, Moon felt her DETERMINATION grow from today's date. The only thing that could make her day even better was it her several revenge traps had gone off. The look of dread of her enemies was enough to make her giggle magically to Marco's surprise. He looked at her with concern, and Moon shot him with a reassuring smile. While on the way home she planned on what she'll do to protect Marco from school bullies. She knew she shouldn't physically harm or kill them or it'll make everyone suspicious of her. She'll have to harm them in another way, emotional humiliation! They'll be so humiliated that they'll want to die in a hole! Yes that was an excellent idea!

They managed to arrive at home as the sun was in the final stages of its retreat. The night had taken over the vast majority of the land. Moon briefly wondered what it'll be like to watch the sunset with Marco. 'That'll be a nice date! I'll ask him next weekend!', Moon grinned. Marco opened up his door and turned on the lights immediately. Marco sighed out, "We're here! Home sweet home!"

" It's nice to be home now", Moon seconded.

"Well it's time we get started on cooking!" , Marco skipped to the kitchen.

"I'll be sure to stun you with my sig-knife-cant skills!" , Moon winked.

"On I'm sure you'll have both the skills and the puns for this situation", Marco twirled around the kitchen. He grabbed the ingredients necessary to assemble his awesome nachos! His nachos were so good he had a secret recipe that only his parent knew! Now that Moon was part of the family, it's time to share his secret. He grabbed an assortment of cheese, beans, meats, spices, and his secret flavoring. Marco placed all of the ingredients in the countertop and grabbed the necessary kitchenware.

" Here we are! The materials to make my nachos! "

"That looks like a lot of work", Moon raised her eye.

" It isn't Moon", Marco rolled his eyes.

"It you say so Marco", Moon looked skeptically. The mound of ingredients was truly astounding. It must cost a fortune to make a plate of nachos! It probably cost him at least fifty dollars for him to cook his nachos! All the more reason to get a job somewhere to pay the Diazes.

" That's the spirit! We'll have so much fun together! ", Marco beamed.

" Anything's fun with you", Moon chuckled.

"If you're ready, let's begin!" , Marco twirled his spatula.

Twenty Minutes Later

"Moon get the fire extinguisher!"

"I'm trying to!" , Moon shot back. She was frantically trying to find the fire extinguisher in the kitchen to put out the stove fire.

"Why did you put the stove at high heat?!" , Marco yelled at her.

"I wanted to cook it a bit differently! Also because I was kinda lazy!" , Moon retorted. It was a great idea to pour some olive oil in the pan with high heat on! It would enhance the flavor and cook faster. Unfortunately she hadn't accounted for the fact that several of his ingredients were highly flammable.

"Moon that's why you follow the instructions! ", Marco screamed at the sight of the fire growing. How could tonight ended up as a complete disaster?! Things were going well when Moon decided to deviate from his instructions. She thought it would be a brilliant idea to put olive oil, when he said not to!, into the pan. Then Moon felt like putting the heat into the max! To make it even worse she even grabbed a kitchen lighter to speed up the process. They were lucky to save part of the mixture before it caught fire. Marco facepalmed at the sight of her desperately trying to find the fire extinguisher.

" Found it! ", Moon grabbed the fire extinguisher from the cabinet.

" Quick! Extinguish this fire before it burns down the house! ", Marco pointed to the ever growing fire.

" Take this you evil fire! ", Moon roared at the fire. She let out a stream of white powder towards the fire. Moon laughed maniacally at the sight of the fire being out out, disturbing Marco. She has vanquished yet another foe!

" Why do you have to laugh like that?!", Marco yelled.

"It's fun!" , Moon laughed even harder.

"It's creepy!" , Marco twitched his right eye.

"Fine I'll stop my prince", Moon groaned. What was so disturbing about her OTHER laugh? Sure if sounded a bit demented, but Marco should be fine with that now. After all, she was as Marco put it an "interesting person". 'Interesting like in bloody avenger', Marco thought sarcastically. Moon knew that he'd probably despise her ways of revenge but still... It was nice to imagine that he'd enjoy taking out his anger in someone who wronged him.

"Thanks Moon. That laugh is kinda scary. Can you not do that at school tomorrow?" , Marco asked.

"Sure", Moon rolled her eyes. She adored Marco greatly, but she wasn't going to give up that laugh! That laugh could scare away all of the scary bullies! Moon made a note to herself to build herself a concealed weapon in order to protect herself and Marco when the time came.

"Thanks Moon. I think you should check out whatever is left of your nacho", Marco pointed to the small plate of saved nacho.

" Right! I'll grab the chips! ", Moon nodded. She grabbed his specially prepared nacho chips and mixed it up with her nacho toppings. She only managed to save around half of her nachos before the pan caught fire. 'Still it's enough for the both of us', Moon giggled. The end result was a mixture of corn chips and slightly crisp toppings. At the very least the nachos looked edible. She wasn't sure how good it was going to taste after being almost burnt. There's only one way to test it!

" Marco it's time we taste my creation! "

"How about you taste it first. Ladies first", Marco gulped nervously.

" No Marco, we're doing it together like a family! ", Moon insisted.

" A-All right. We'll taste it together on the count of three", Marco nodded weakly. Was he really eating this concoction of nightmares? He would probably have diarrhea for a week or stomach poisoning from the burnt ingredients, not to mention his tongue will probably have to be replaced. 'I'm so going to die', Marco gulped, 'There's no turning back now.'

"One."

"Two."

" Three! "

They both ate the nachos at the same time. 'Huh? This actually tastes good!', Marco awed. He was expecting something so terrible that even pigs would be disgusted by it. No even death itself would die again from eating it! Instead of tasting terrible, it was awesome! He didn't expect it to be this good after Moon made some 'minor' adjustments to his recipe, namely smashing the ingredients into bits and adding a ton of spices. 'Of course she's good at cooking', Marco groaned. Was there nothing she was good at? 'Actually P.E.', Marco thought. She'd probably do mediocre in P.E. because of her laid back personality. Still why was she so lucky?!

"What do you think Marco?"

"It tastes, well great! It tastes different then mine, but it probably tastes just as good as mine!" , Marco said, unbelieving at the results.

"No kidding?" , Moon grinned. She had impressed the mighty Marco with her cooking skills! Her nachos are only the beginning! She'll be just as good as him in no time! She'll cook in her spare time, when she wasn't building her contraptions, to become the ultimate chef!

"No! How did you know it would taste so good?!" , Marco threw his hands into the air.

"Like I said, I have sig-knife-cant skills", Moon winked.

" Moon... ", Marco groaned.

" I think you deserve a special treat Marco", Moon purred. She gently leaned in to kiss him on his lips. Marco looked embarrassed at her gesture, but he didn't pull back. Moon wrapped her arms around his back to pull them even closer. They held their embrace until they heard a camera taking a photo. Both of the teens looked around frantically to see who took the photo. To their horror, both of Marco's parents were there! Both of the adult Diazes had their phones out! Both of them were grinning ear to at at the photo they just took over. Marco buried his face into his hands while Moon blushed a deep crimson red.

"Mom! Dad! How long were you two there?!"

"A few minutes", Raphael admitted.

"We didn't want to interrupt your bonding time", Angie smirked.

" It doesn't look like that! ", Marco tried to defend.

" Well a kiss is pretty intimate. Don't be shy about it Marco. We're happy that you two are together! ", Angie reassured her son. Marco was always shy towards girls and now he's dating one! She couldn't of been prouder of his son. Even better was the fact that the girl he's dating was someone she adored! This was as far as she was conceded her one true pairing (OTP).She couldn't wait for her grandchildren to be popping up some time in the future! She was already thinking up of the names of her future grandchildren.

" We're not together! ", both of the teens said together.

" Yes you two are", both of Marco's parents rolled their eyes.

"I was just showing my appreciation to Marco", Moon defended.

" I'm sure Marco loved your token of appreciation ", Raphael laughed.

" Dad! ", Marco groaned. Why did his parents have to show up at the worst possible time? Now they took a photo of them kissing! They'll never leave him alone. He wasn't dating Moon! He was unsure about his crush however that didn't mean he had a crush on Moon! How could this get any more embarrassing? Unfortunately for him, his question was answered.

" So when are we getting some grandbabies? ", Angie asked.

" Mom! "

"Mrs. Diaz!"

"What?" , Angie looked innocently.

"Why did you ask that?" , Marco blushed even harder. His face was redder than a tomato!

"When a pretty girl and handsome boy love each other very much-", Angie began.

" Nope! Not that conversation!", Marco interrupted. He did not need to have a discussion about his private life with his parents. Why did they ever think he would do such a thing to Moon?! Sure she was pretty, but they just met! How could his parents think he'd defile Moon already?! His parents must have a twisted mind. 'There's no way I'll bring our relationship to the next level', Marco denied, 'Though it does sound- Nope, nope , nope! Bad Marco! Don't you ever think about that', Marco berated himself for having even the briefest of thoughts of defiling her. Moon would think he's a pervert if she ever caught wind that he thought of such things.

" Why don't we just eat some dinner? I cooked some nachos", Moon offered, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Awww. That's so thoughtful of you Moon!" , Raphael smiled.

"We'll try out your nachos", Angie promised. They began to eat dinner to both of the teen's relief. They certainly didn't want to have an awkward conversation with Marco's parents. Marco to have Moon a thankful look for distracting his parents. Moon shot him a thumbs up in response. The Diazes meanwhile were enjoying Moon's nachos.

" These are amazing! They're as good as Marco's", Angie awed.

"When did you learn to cook this good?" , Raphael asked.

"I learnt a bit from Marco and added some twists to his recipe", Moon said proudly. She could hear Marco mumble out, "Like nearly burning the house." Moon laughed lightly at his concerns. He worried about her too much. She could handle fought off a gang of creeps by herself! She was more then capable of handling a mere fire and kitchen hazards.

"That's like a saying I heard some time ago. A cook can follow directions, but a chef creates", Raphael remembered.

" That's actually a good quote", Moon nodded her head.

"When we're done eating, why don't we have a family night before Moon starts school?", Angie suggested.

" That sounds like a plan", Moon smiled.

Throughout the night they played board games with each other while the adult Diazes turned on the news. They had an absolute blast having a family night. Moon told them about the date she had, to Marco's embarrassment. Both Angie's and Raphael's suspicions of the two teens intensified. Marco denied that he was in love with Moon whenever his parents brought up the subject. They played various board games as Moon made puns relating to each game. Moon laughed when Marco lost to her in a game of chess. Marco retaliated by pounding on her and tickling her. Moon laughed uncontrollably from his attack while begging for him to stop. Both of the adults smiled at the teen's antics.

"This is so cute", Angie whispered into her husband's ear.

" I know right? I'm glad we adopted Moon", Raphael laughed. They were about to watch the kids when a particular new report caught their attention.

"Breaking news! There has been a string of accidents that occurred today! They earliest accident happened when a lady's car exploded. She survived, but she'll be disfigured for the rest of her life", a news anchor reported.

" That's horrible! ", Angie gasped.

" I know! How could something so horrible happen", Moon said with mock shock.

"I'll let our correspondent Michael take it from here", the news anchor said.

" Thank you. Now onto the other accidents, a man's dog bit his calf during the morning rush hour. He was rushed into a hospital and had to get twenty stitches. Another accident happened around noon. A woman had her arm broken when she slipped on her driveway... ", the correspondent droned on.

" How could this happen?", Raphael shuddered.

"I don't know! Is there a curse going on?" , Moon feigned ignorance on the subject. Internally she was grinning wildly. She had to make an effort to not laugh so she wouldn't get caught! Her traps worked! How all of these people will be punished for hurting her! 'Muhahaha! That'll teach them to be nice', Moon laughed maniacally internally. The best part about it was that nobody could tell that there was foul play involved! She'll keep punishing evil people until there are no more! This was the best ending to her day possible! The Diazes, however, lacked her enthusiasm.

"I hope not", Angie shook her head.

"I hope those people recover quickly", Marco said. 'You shouldn't be wishing them good health!', Moon huffed. Alas she couldn't say anything or she'll be discovered. Oh well, heading her victory was good enough.

" I feel sick at seeing those people hurt", Moon lied.

"We understand sweetie. Why don't you help Moon up?" , Angie pointed to Marco.

"Sure mom. Come on Moon, let's get you to sleep", Marco nodded. He escorted her upstairs into the bathroom. He felt terrible for Moon. She was having a great time when the news had to report about gruesome accidents. She must feel sick after her own accident not so long ago. He made a note to himself to make it up to Moon sometime.

" Hey Marco, do you mind if you brush your teeth with me?"

"Sure Moon", Marco replied. He grabbed his own toothbrush and applied some toothpaste. They brushed their teeth in silence while they thought about tonight's news report. Marco was worried about the victims of the accidents. Their accidents coming only seems after Moon's accident. He wanted to protect her from any harm in case there was another accident. Meanwhile, Moon was revelling in her victory. She was probably insane for making her traps, but she didn't care. The feeling of adrenaline pumping through her was incredible! Almost as good as kissing Marco. She had to either get into more fights discretely or hunt down criminals. The last option was particularly appealing. They finished cleaning their teeth in a few minutes. Moon washed her face quickly and headed into her room soon afterwards.

"Good night Marco!"

" Night Moon! ", Marco waved back. She then closed the door to her room. 'I wish she stayed awake longer', Marco sighed. He lingered for several minutes before he began to walk downstairs. He was up going to go down the stairs when he heard Moon's door cracked open. He turned around to see Moon standing at her doorway looking scared.

" I can't sleep tonight. I'm so scared Marco. Can you sleep with me? "

"I don't know", Marco replied.

" Please! I think being around you is calming. Do it for me", Moon begged. If that wasn't enough to convince him, she did her puppy eyes. 'Argh! I can't say no to that face', Marco sighed. He knew his parents would hound him after this, but he didn't care. He just wanted to help Moon get through the night.

"Alright Moon just this once."

" Thanks Marco! Hugs! ", Moon embraced him. They held their embrace until Moon yawned. She then gently guided him into her room and closed the door behind them. Moon rolled her blankets back so she could lay down. She laid down before she patted the space next to her

" Space for one more. "

"Why thank you Moon", Marco smiled. He laid next to her in bed. She immediately cuddled next to him and wrapped her arms around his chest. 'This is weird yet oddly comforting', Marco blushed. He hugged her back, placing his hand on her hair. 'So soft!', Marco thought. He was already falling asleep from his comfortable being next to Moon was.

" Night Moon. "

"Night Marco", Moon yawned. Marco quickly fell asleep after only ten minutes. Moon however was thinking while pretending to sleep. 'Today was an awesome day', Moon reflected. Being with him the entire day had made it obvious to her that she liked him more then a mere friend. No, she wanted him to be her sole partner. He'll be hers no matter what! She'll do anything to get his attention. Nobody was going to stop her. Even his crush will not be enough. 'Then I can carry his children. Soo many children!', Moon giggled softly. With that thought in mind, she comfortably drifted off asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps it up! It's been a long chapter! Moon and Marco seem to be getting along rather nicely! Will this continue? Why I knows? Found out in the next chapter! To clarify Moonco isn't quite there yet. They're still discovering their feelings for each other. Next week should be an update for a New Frontier. Until next time, peace!


	3. Chapter 3 Don't Touch Marco!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter! I'm sorry about the erratic update schedule. Now this takes place before the Valentine's special. Be warned! This contains extremely mature content! Viewer discretion advised. You may end up hating Moon after this because she's going to be an extreme yandere! When I mean extreme, I mean extreme! Now I'm with the story!

"Moon wake up!"

" Wh-What? What did I do? ", Moon groaned. Who cares disturb her beauty sleep! Moon was in the middle of an amazing dream! There were headless unicorns, decapitated monsters, and people! She was butchering the beings she killed for consumption! She was happily razing entire villages when she was awoken! Moon was prepared to death glare the person she saw when she noticed it was Marco. 'Marco!' Moon beamed. He was the one person aside from the Diazes that she'll allow to wake her up. 'Wait I don't have anyone else besides them', Moon realized. His cute smile was the thing she loved to wake up to.

" Oh hey Marco! "

"Morning Moon!", Marco smiled.

" So why'd you wake me up this early? ", Moon was only seven in the morning! She'd usually sleep till nine o clock. Even she'd allow Marco to wake her up, it was still fairly annoying. She's better have a good reason for his interruption!

" You do know today's you're first day of school today right?", Marco reminded her.

" Ohhh...yeah", Moon sweated. 'Crap, crap, crap!', Moon panicked. How could she forget about her first day of school?! She had to go into hyperdrive to get ready for school! She had no time to waste! Moon burst out of her bed, and she landed on her feet perfectly. Rushing over to her closet, she picked out a dark purple hoodie. Grabbing the rest of her attire from her drawer, she hushed Marco out of her room.

"I gotta change Marco! A girl's gotta have her space now!"

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs! Mom and Dad prepared breakfast for you for you're first day of school!" , Marco yelled.

"Awww! That's so nice! Tell them I said morning!" , Moon said before she closed the door. Moon quickly changed her night gown into her comfortable clothes. She did make a few 'minor' adjustments to her attire, however. She'll definitely be catching the attention of some people today. 'Marco will definitely like my new look', Moon giggled. She headed outside to brush her brush his teeth and wash her face. Moon quickly brushed her teeth with fierce ferocity. Once she was done, Moon washed her face with warm water. 'Ahhh, this feels nice', Moon sighed happily. Now that she was done with her morning rituals, it was time to head downstairs and have breakfast with the Diazes!

She headed downstairs quickly to eat breakfast before it got cold. She was Raphael reading the newspaper while sipping a mug of coffee. Mrs. Diaz was busy flipping some pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Moon pouted when she saw Marco munching on some breakfast. Did he have any manners? He should wait for her before he ate! Marco spotted her when she approached him.

"Morning Moon I see you've changed into... Uh what are you wearing?"

" Something fresh, do you like it? ", Moon asked.

" I uh really like it Moon. I think you look great in it " Marco gulped. 'Why does she have to wear it, why does she like to wear something like that', Marco's thoughts looped. She was wearing a tight shirt revealing her developing features. To make it worse she was wearing shorts and had her hoodie unzipped. Luckily it wasn't one of those short shorts, but it still was a lot more revealing than her usual attire. Marco could only imagine what the boys would be thinking once they laid eyes on Moon. Nothing good he could imagine. Even he was starting to feel warmer even though it was still cool.

"Awww, thanks Marco! I knew you'd like my new outfit. It's so splat-tacular!"

" Not another one of your puns! ", Marco groaned. Not another pun! Moon was funny at first, but she made so many puns that it almost became predictable when she would make puns!

" What, you seemed a little bit ''deathly' serious! ", Moon teased him.

"That's a good one Moon! ", Raphael suddenly laughed with his wife. They spun around laughing along with Moon to the horror of Marco. Marco tried to hide his face in his hoodie, but he couldn't due to his syrup spattered face. Angie then handed Moon a plate of freshly cooked pancakes, eggs, and bacon like it was some kind of reward for her pun.

" It's not funny! ", Marco blushed in embarrassment.

"It's not good to 'bottle' up your feelings my love" Moon winked as she grabbed the syrup bottle.

"Hahahaha! Moon you're the best! You bring so much life to the house!" , Raphael cracked up. He wiped away a tear at just how funny Moon was. He had met some jokester in his life, but Moon has got to be the best one yet. Marco picked the right girl to date! She was perfect for him!

"Mooonnnn!"

"What Marco?", Moon looked innocently.

" Can you stop with the puns please? It's embarrassing me! ", Marco pleaded.

" Alright Marco you win", Moon sighed. His spirits soared for a moment. Was she really not going to make a pun for the rest of the breakfast? Finally he could eat his breakfast in peace! "Cuz you're so 'hot' already", Moon winked, crushing his hopes and dreams. He could feel his cheeks burn up hotter than a fire. 'Annddd there's the pun I've been waiting for', Marco groaned. Was it really too much to ask for a break from her puns? Apparently it was. Marco sighed as he finished his remaining breakfast. While he was eating his breakfast, he noticed that Moon was swinging her body side to side slightly in VERY suggestive postures. Marco felt like he was going into cardiac arrest when Moon licked her mouth in a VERY disturbing way. 'It's I'm Marco, don't panic. Just breath, just breath ', Marco attempted to calm himself down.

" Sooo Marco, so you have any tips on how to survive the first day of school? "

"Oh yes", Marco was thankfully interrupted from having to think about that horrifying image of Moon licking her lips. "You see you have to stay low, don't pick fights, and you certainly don't want to upset the school bullies and popular kids."

" I see. Why thank you for you're advice you handsome devil", Moon giggled.

"No problem Moon. I'm happy that you asked that or you'll be robbed of your lunch or worse", Marco shivered. He recalled the day he first went to middle school. Marco was minding his own business when he stumbled Lars. Lars was so pissed off that Lars hung him on a tree branch! It took both Alfonzo and Ferguson to help free him from the tree. He swore never again to stumble on any school bullies after being the laughing stock of the entire school for a week.

" I assume you were picked on bullies before by your reaction", Moon stated flatly.

"Yeah, but they haven't got me recently!" , Marco reassured her. Moon narrowed her eyes for a second before shrugging.

"Alright Marco, whatever you say", Moon shrugged. Internally she was enraged at the thought of her sweet, sweet Marco being abused by bullies. She'll track down whoever picked on Marco, and they're gonna have a horrible time! She'll annihilate all of the school bullies one by one!

" So Moon, are you excited for today", Angie changed the subject.

"Oh yeah! I'm super excited to go to school today! I'll meet so many new people! I'll learn so much at school! Even if things get boring, everything's exciting with Marco over here!" , Moon smiled.

"That's good to hear! Oh I got you're class schedule over here. We tried to get you in as many classes with Marco as possible. Are you okay with Advanced Math Moon?" , Angie handed Moon a sheet of paper. Moon scanned the contents of the paper to see what classes she had. Moon frowned at what classes she had. The good news was she had three out of six classes with Marco. The had news was that she was out into basic English, Science, and Exploratory classes. She wasn't some dumb girl! Moon would prove to everyone that she was the smartest student in the school, no the smartest person on campus! She'll be so smart that the teachers will look dumb! She had to be the best! If the teachers wanted to fighter her, it was game on! Bring it on!

"I would like to request that I be moved into Advanced English, Science, and computer science."

" I'm sorry, but you have to prove that you can handle the advance classes. The only reason that you got into Advanced Math was because we wanted to place you with Marco in at least three classes", Raphael shook his head.

"Alright then, I'll be the best to prove everyone wrong!" , Moon grinned fiercely.

"Now that's the spirit! Come on let's finish breakfast, and we'll take you two to school today", Angie smiled. It seemed like no matter what, Moon was always determined to stay positive! Angie was glad to have adopted such a wonderful girl. Moon was always polite, and she had such a big heart. Angie wished more people were like Moon.

" Okay Mom. Let's get going now Moon. I'll get out stuff", Marco told Moon. He was stopped at the spectacle that was taking place.

" Gotcha Mrs. Diaz! I'll get to work right away", Moon saluted to Mrs. Diaz before she ate her breakfast at a record pace. She literally rammed scoop after scoop of food into her mouth. She crammed so much food that even the Diazes began to turn green at the sight. Tiny bits of food rained into her food while she chilled down on her food.

"Moon I just ate breakfast. I need to go!" , Marco wheezed. He rushed out of the dining room or he'd vomit all of his contents of his stomach out. He definitely did not need to see that this morning. Moon rushed into both his room and Moon's room to gather their backpacks. His parents did the heavy work since they set up Moon's backpack. They got her all of the books she needed. 'That made my job a lot easier', Marco sighed in relief. He found both of their backpacks quickly and ran back downstairs. Marco saw that Moon was done with her speedrun for the fastest time to eat breakfast. His parents were green at how disgusting it was. Moon was casually washing her hands as if nothing happened.

"Greetings Marco! I'm all done! Now we can go to school right Mrs. Diaz?"

"Uh, right sweetie. Let's get going", Mrs Diaz nodded, relieved that the ordeal was over. Everyone who witnessed Moon's speedrun attempt was traumatized permanently. They all had nightmares about it for weeks afterwards. Even when they stopped having nightmares, they received horrifying flashbacks whenever someone was eating at a fast rate.

" Marco did you bring my backpack? "

"Yes Moon. How could I ever forget about you Moon. You're so precious", Marco smiled. He handed her her backpack, and she smiled back. 'Her smiled are to die for', Marco thought. How could anyone have such a perfect smile? What if he kissed her right now... 'No bad Marco!',Marco berated himself. He was going for Jackie, not Moon!

" Why thanks Marco, you're so a-door-able", Moon giggled as she opened the door of the house.

"And I take it back", Marco sighed.

" You two are just perfect for each other! You even banter like a couple! ", Angie chuckled. Both of the teens blushed a brilliant scarlet red at her remark.

" Oh stop it Mom, you're embarrassing us! ", Marco groaned. Just because they argue playfully doesn't mean that they were a couple! They were a pretend couple! Get his parents kept on insisting they were a couple. Moon's behavior certainly didn't help his case. She was very flirtatious, and Marco prayed that Moon could keep it together at school. Marco especially hoped that Jackie didn't hear about anything that goes on inside of his house. It would be embarrassing if he had to explain to Jackie why he kissed Moon. Marco nervously chewed on his fingernails in anticipation for the day ahead. Moon noticed his nervousness and hugged him . Marco didn't complain as he needed all the encouragement he could get.

" Oh Marco why are you so worked up? Is it because of my puns? "

" No it's just that I'm worried what'll take place today at school. I don't want to embarrass myself or you today ", Marco told her.

" You really think that I'll be helpless today? Come one Marco, show me some confidence. I'm sure we'll survive the first day of school. Besides we have each other right? ", Moon snorted. She was more than capable of dealing with any small 'pests'.

Moon had exercised so much that she could even dent a concrete wall with a single punch. She had a feeling that a full blown lunch will crack open bones.

" Y-Yeah right! Stay positive. We'll do great today. "

"Now that's the spirit!" , Moon giggled.

"Seatbelts everyone! We'll be off to school now!" , Angie announced.

"Yah!" , Moon grinned. They were soon off to school. The drive to school wasn't particularly long. It only took about ten minutes to drive to school. Moon was giddy with excitement for her upcoming adventure! She'll be sure to sleep her way through most of her classes plus she'll trigger all of the teachers! She'll then dumpster the teachers at their own game! It was a genius plan! Then Moon will rearrange the school hierarchy to favor her and Marco. Nobody could stop her once she was set on doing something. Ready or not, here comes Moon Conqueror!

Meanwhile Marco was sweating his balls off. Marco was mentally preparing for the day ahead. He would normally be somewhat calm about school most days, it today was special. Marco had the job of guiding Moon through school. It was easier said than done since Moon still had some social issues. He'd have to explain the school hierarchy to her to avoid any nasty encounters. Then he'll have to see if she was doing well in class. He was confident she'll do well, but one can't be too careful. Looking over to her, he could practically feel the excitement radiating from her. She was bouncing everywhere around in the car. 'Typical Moon', Marco chuckled. Some things never change. His thoughts were interrupted when his mom pulled over at the school parking lot.

"We're here sweetie!"

" I guess this is goodbyes until we get home. I'm already missing you! ", Moon smiled.

" Good luck on your first day of school! If you need any help call us! We're more then happy to help! ", Mrs. Diaz smiled back.

" Thanks Mrs. Diaz! Come on Marco let's get going now! You gotta show me around here! ", Moon dragged along Marco, much to the amusement of Angie. Angie smiled, reminiscing on her school days. Angie met so many amazing people including her future husband. It seemed Marco got lucky as well with Moon. Taking one last glance at her kids, Angie drive to work.

" So where's my first class?! "

"Hold on! Hope on! Can you slow down so I can point out the directions to your classes", Marco whined.

" Oh sorry about that", Moon looked away sheepishly. She stopped at a corner and ran into someone. She looked up to see an ugly boy with a gang of his friends. He looked hideous! He was so chunky and had the ugliest haircut ever seen. How did he even have any friends? It seemed like he was less than pleased with her bumping into him.

"You watch where you're going young lady or we'll sort you out."

" Hey, hey there Lars. We don't need to be so rude here. She's new here", Marco gulped. Why did Moon have to get into trouble right on the first day of school? They would be lucky to be walking away unscathed. Most likely they were about to be beaten up or more specifically Moon. Marco knew he was absolutely powerless to do anything if Lars and his gang of friends decided to do anything. They were simply too strong and numerous. 'Please let Moon be okay', Marco prayed. He prayed that Moon would have all of her senses after this encounter. Unfortunately for him, Lars seemed to have other plans for Moon.

"Ha, oh yeah! Then we gotta show her the proper rules of this school, ay boys?"

" Yeah! Totally! ", his friends agreed.

" Now there's no need for that I'm sure-", Marco started but was cut off when Lars advanced into Moon.

"It's totally necessary pal. Now you watch as we put you're girlfriend in place. Boys you know what to do", Lars commanded his friends. They grabbed Marco by the arms, and he struggled against them fruitlessly. Marco could only watch in horror as Lars moved closer to Moon. Moon seemed to be really chill about all of this. 'How's not the time to be chill!', Marco facepalmed internally. What could Moon do about this?

" Do you really want to pick on me buddy? "

"I think I do mrs. Now he a good girl and get ready for an ass whooping!" , Lars laughed at her bluff.

"Your funeral", Moon shrugged. Oh boy do these bullies have no idea what's in store for them. They were so fucked now. It's time to teach these bullies who the REAL beast was! Moon smiled creepily as Lars approached her. She readied up her fists for the curbstomp that was about to happen.

" What's that supposed to'", Lars taunted until he felt his entire face being grabbed by one of Moon's hands. He could barely register that Moon was fighting back when she slammed him into the ground below. There was an audible thud at the impact. Moon was laughing maniacally to the horror of the bullies. Even Marco was shocked at the display of strength demonstrated by Moon. 'Since when was she that strong?!', Marco gaped. Moon had never been this strong before! She always seemed weaker than himself but apparently she could easily dunk on someone over twice her weight with only one hand! One hand! Moon didn't even seem tired from this effort since she wasn't even sweating! Was she some kind of secret Olympian? She then proceeded to fart on Lars.

"Get dunked on ya bitches!"

" Run lads! This chick's insane! ", Lars yelled. He quickly ran with his friends, terrified at how strong Moon was. Everyone down the hallway were so confused as to why the biggest school bullies were screaming like little babies. Moon smirked triumphantly at her handiwork. She had truly brought peace to the war ravaged school.

" That's right! You better run ya pricks. Hope I didn't 'break' your ego too hard."

"That's a good one! My my you picked out somebody interesting for once!" , a feminine voice laughed. They turned around to see that the school renowned witch was standing right behind them. She was wearing her usual outfit with a dark dress and a beanie. She had a devious smile on her face while she was clapping.

"That was incredible! I've never seen anyone beat up those guys so badly before! I'm impressed with you! So you're name is Moon right?"

"Yep that's my name!" Moon confirmed.

" Well Moon, consider me impressed. My name's Janna by the way", Janna introduced herself.

"So you're the school witch right? Marco's been talking about how we would get along because of our dark humor and obsession with scary subjects!" , Moon remembered. Moon remembered how Marco always complained about how he was reminded of Janna. It seemed like she'll finally have a chance to meet this Janna. Already Moon was intrigued by Janna's mysterious vibes and good sense of fashion.

"Yep that's me. I know all about some spooky stuff if you're interested. So Marco, where'd you find this one? She seems to be way out of your league."

" I met her when she needed help the most. Moon over here had amnesia so she needed a place to stay. My parents decided to adopt her. That's the story of how we met", Marco explained to her.

"Well Marco, she seemed way cooler than you Safe Kid. I look forward to seeing you. Maybe we can meet up at lunch?" , Janna offered.

"Really?! Thanks Janna!" , Moon beamed. Barely five minutes into the school day, and she already had an awesome friend already! Was it this easy to find cool friends?! She'll have so many friends at this rate! Moon was already loving school! What new adventures await further down the road? Who knows?! 'I can't wait to meet Marco's other friends!', Moon thought giddily. Moon was going to have so much fun terrorizing the bullies and popular kids while being a chill person! Marco seemed to be less than optimistic, and he graduated muttered something under his breath. Moon jabbed him in the side to shut him up. Marco looked up at her, embarrassed at being caught. 'Marco's so cute', Moon thought. Soon he'll be hers and only hers!

"Great, see you at lunch", Janna nodded. She then walked towards her class before school started.

"She's an interesting person, what'd ya say Marco?", Moon asked.

"She is, now we gotta get going or we'll be late for class Moon. Follow me okay?", Marco motioned for her to follow.

"Oki doki", Moon nodded in response and followed him down the hallways. Along the way people were murmuring at the arrival of Moon. Most of the girls paid little attention to Moon, but the boys seemed to be hypnotized by her. They were so drawn by Moon that some of the girls looked at her enviously. The boys even gave her approving nods and whistles wile she was passing by. 'They're probably thinking about less then pleasant things about Moon', Marco groaned. This was exactly what he had thought when he first saw Moon's outfit! It was extremely pleasing to look at, but that type of outfit would get her the attention of all of the boys in the school.

With only three minutes to spare, they reached their first class of the day, math. Everyone was chatting around as always. Nobody seemed to really like math except for himself. It was a shame because math could be applied in everyday life! He did notice some of the boys already taking note of Moon, and they smiled at her. Moon simply smiled in return at the attention. Already Moon was popular with the boys. Marco had a feeling that Moon would shake up the typical school hierarchy. Before he could call Moon back, the bell rang. Everyone ignored the bell until the teacher looked up with a deathly glare. His math teacher seemed to always be in a foul mood from the behavior of his classmates.

"Quiet everyone! We have a new student here! Now if you're that new student, why don't you introduce yourself?"

" Hi everyone! My name is Moon Conqueror! ", Moon responded cheerfully.

" That's a funny name. My name is Mr. Quinn, and I have a few simple rules. Rule number one, don't be lazy! Rule number two, no phones! Finally rule number three, pay attention! Good that young lady? ", Mr Quinn narrowed his hands. This new student dressed up like some sort of delinquent. He'd best be careful around her. The only good thing was that she was friends with Marco, the ONLY good student from this period.

" Got it mister. "

" Well I've got you seated next to Marco. Why don't you take a seat right next to you? We're on a tight schedule today", Mr. Quinn pointed to an empty desk next to Marco.

"Sure thing pal", Moon shrugged. What was his problem? Why was he so grumpy? We're all math teachers like this? If they were then she dreaded what they would be like in high school. Shaking her head, she sat down on the desk designated to her. The best thing was that it was right next to Marco! She could always gaze upon his handsome face.

" Now class we'll begin by introducing trigonometry. Now I know it sounds like a scary word, but you all signed up for this right?! If you didn't then get the hell out of my class! Oh wait you can't so I'll make your lives hell! ", Mr Quinn roared at his class. Moon could hear audible groans at the declaration. It seemed like geometry was a dreaded subject from everyone's reaction. Even Marco seemed nervous about this. Hopefully it wasn't anything she could handle.

" The first thing we'll do is learn the different angles. Here's a... ", Mr Quinn droned on. 'This is a waste of my time!', Moon snorted. Why was everyone so scared of trigonometry? It was pathetically easy! Nobody should be afraid of this! Moon decided that she'd rather take a nap then waste her time listening to this boring as fuck lecture. Closing her eyes, she began to fall asleep. Moon began to dream about how her life would be like if she dated Marco. Moon was awoken to a very angry Mr. Quinn. Everyone looked mortified at her, even Marco. 'What I slept through this boring lecture', Moon yawned. Mr. Quinn seemed even more furious at her after hearing her yawn.

"Would you explain to me why you were sleeping through my class Mrs. Conqueror? ",

" Because it's a waste of my time and intellect listening to this boring lecture. Can I do something during else Mr. Quinn? ", Moon yawned. Everyone looked at her if she had signed her own death warrant. Marco was particularly terrified at what was to come for Moon. Mr. Quinn was known to humiliate delinquents before handing out detentions.

" Why you little piece of crap! If I could curse I'd say so many curse words you'll be crying to your mommy! "

"You'll be the one crying cuz I'm better then you at math!" , Moon snickered.

"Oh yeah you delinquent! How about this for better at math! Solve this calculus problem and you win! If you don't I'm giving you five detentions!" , Mr. Quinn roared.

"Bring it on!" , Moon smirked. Mr. Quinn began to write down the most gargantuan calculus problem ever conceived. Everyone's eyes bulged out of their eyes at how complex it was. Marco's jaw was about to detach itself from his mouth. Geometry was one thing, but calculus was on a whole new level! Moon had no chance whatsoever to solve this. She was doomed!

"Ha ha! This problem took me hours of work to solve and online help! You'll never solve it!" , Mr. Quinn smirked. Too everyone's surprise, Moon just laughed. She laughed so hard that everyone was beginning to worry about her sanity. What Moon said shocked everyone to the core.

"Do you think I'm actually stupid?! This is hilariously easy! If it took you several hours to do with online help then you're so stupid! Let me solve it buster!" , Moon laughed.

"Wait you're not serious are you?" , someone wheezed.

"Oh I am serious buddy. I'm about to end this man's career in an instant. Now you see it's not THAT hard to solve. First you have to divide the x by..." , Moon began. Everyone's sanity began to collapse as Moon explained how to do the problem. Even Mr. Quinn was floored at how fast she worked through the problem. Some people began to hang their heads against their desks at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. Here was a girl who was barely a teen destroying the math teacher at his own subject. 'How is she this smart?! What is she, Albert Einstein? ', Marco gaped. First she had superhuman strength and now she had superhuman intelligence?! This was getting too ridiculous! What's the next thing she's going to reveal, magical powers? At this point magic seemed to be acceptable after the insane things Moon pulled off. His mom was right about one thing about Moon, she was no ordinary girl.

"And that finishes the problem! Have any questions class?" , Moon ended. She had managed to solve one of the hardest calculus problems ever conceived within ten minutes.

"I have one for you, how the fuck are you this smart?! ", somebody yelled. Mr. Quinn would normally be helping at his students for cussing, but he was too stumped at this situation to care. He checked the answers to double check, and it was completely correct. Soon everyone was asking the same question on how she was so smart or can they get her phone number.

"Impossible, impossible, impossible", Mr. Quinn murmered repeatedly, not believing what he'd just witnessed before his very own eyes.

" Can I marry you?!", Justin blurted out.

"Yeah marry us!" , several boys chanted out at once. Soon almost all the boys were seeking out permission to date Moon, much to the distaste of several girls in the class. Moon blushed heavily as she heard so many boys wanting to date her. 'I guess I am amazing! ', Moon thought triumphantly. She spotted Marco twitching his eyes repeatedly. 'It seems somebody's jealous!', Moon giggled. Sooner or later Marco will realize she's the one for him.

" Settle down class! We just learn something because after all we're at school. I'll be taking over since Mr. Quinn here is clearly unfit to teach", Moon declared.

"Oh yeah! Moon Conqueror rules!" , Justin yelled. Students began to call their approval for her. Everyone was hyped at having a student teach the class for one instead of a teacher. Finally they would have someone hot and young teaching the class. Moon smiled to show her appreciation.

"Thank you so much! Now then, let's begin!" , Moon smiled. For the remainder of the class, Moon taught what was supposed to be a boring class, yet she somehow made it engaging. She did cover all the things they were supposed to by Mr. Quinn, but she made several minor tweaks to the lesson plan. Scratch that, she made huge changes to the lesson plans! Moon encouraged students to try unlike Me Quinn, she made several had math Luna to lighten the mood, she was actually in a good mood, and she poked fun at the boringness of the subjext. Moon even danced for the class to explain angles better, leaving the boys thoroughly pleased. By the end of the class everyone felt they were a bit more educated while feeling satisfaction at the same time. Moon had done the impossible of making math enjoyable. Who knew that it only took a pretty girl who outsmarted the teacher to make the school day enjoyable?

"That concludes our lesson! Now any comments about the lesson?"

"That. Was. Amazing! You should be hired to teach the class, not Mr. Quinn!" , a student shouted.

"Yeah! Can we have you as our teacher?!" , everyone shouted their approval. Marco was especially shocked at how well the school day has turned out. He had expected the day to turn out poorly after two incidents, but Moon somehow managed to change that around. She made the school days full of energy and action. Moon truly was an incredible girl.

"Why thank you everyone! I wished I was your permanent teacher, but it's up to the school to decide."

"Awww! ", everyone whined. Fortunately for Moon, the bell rang at the right time.

" Oh looks like class is out! You're dismissed from class! ", Moon changed the subject. Everyone seemed hesitant to leave their new teacher, however they did eventually leave. Moon looked at her schedule, and she saw she had the next class without Marco. It would be boring without Marco to encourage her. Well today's going to be one long school day.

Three Periods Later

" Marco It's finally time for Lunch! "

"I think I need a break Moon", Marco wheezed. He was going insane that's for sure if things keep up the way they are going. Can a single day be ordinary with Moon around? Knowing Moon, nothing will ever be the same ever again.

" How come Marco? ", Moon asked innocently.

" You know why", Marco glared at her. Moon literally demolished his history teacher so badly that they were crying. It all started when Moon challenged the history teacher to a history trivia. They accepted the dare, not knowing how I'll equipped they were at dealing with Moon. She always answered first and never got a question wrong. It got so bad that the teacher burst into tears, and ranted at how life was so unfair. Everyone was laughing at the teacher's plight while Moon taught her improved way of teaching. Once again Moon proven to everyone, including the teacher, that her way of teaching was superior. If the school could hire Moon, everyone and their mothers would want to be in Moon's classes. It was too bad that Moon was thirteen years old or she'd made a fine teacher.

"What? The class was boring so I had to spice things up! You saw how bored everyone was!"

" You didn't have to humiliate Mrs. Rogers! ", Marco complained.

" She was so boring! I mean I saw you becoming bored Marco! Don't you like my teaching style? ", Moon asked. Why was he so exasperated at her?! She had brought quality education for the class! She made sure that no one was bored in class! Everyone loved her! She'll need to cheer up Mr. Safe Kid here!

" Of course I love it! It's far more entertaining then the usual way! It's just that it's so shocking", Marco clarified.

"I think that she's a great partner", Janna said.

" JANNA?! When did you get here? ", Marco shouted. How was Janna so stealthy?! She could always seem to sneak up on people in the most unexpected places. Janna was simply too sneaky for her own good. She's notorious for stealing people's personal items. Moon better watch out for Janna, though he was unsure how Moon will react in a violent way.

" Since now", Janna smirked.

"Hey Janna!" , Moon waved at her new friend.

"Sup Moon. How's your day going?" , Janna shrugged.

"Good! I can't believe how many people want me to be their teacher! Can you believe it?!" , Moon giggled. She had so much to talk with Janna! Moon could barely contain her would become best of friends so quick! They'll do so many cool things together! What would Janna like? Apparently she's a witch so It's time to research on magic. 'Janna should be interested in magic right?', Moon thought. Where would she get her hands on some sort of magical artifact? Moon would either earn it or have a few 'conversations' with whoever owned a magical artifact, though she preferred to have some action. It was so much fun seeing people scream out in pain!

"Sounds nice Moon. How about we hang out in the weekend huh?"

" That sounds nice Janna! ", Moon smiled. She then felt a very light pressure on her hoodie. Most people would of brushed it off, but Moon was no ordinary person. Following her instincts, she grabbed onto the pressure. To her surprise, she grabbed onto Janna's hand. Janna looked guilty as hell at being caught.

" Mind explaining why your hand was trying to get in my pockets? "

"I was testing to see if you can catch me. Nobody has ever caught me before so you're the first. Congratulations ", Janna said. Moon suddenly brought her in for a hug. Janna normally didn't allow people to hug her but the was an exception .

" Oh I see then I guess we're cool", Moon smiled before leaning in so only Janna could see her face and head her. "If you ever try that ever again I will make you regret your life choices. Capiche?"

"Capiche", Janna broke out a sweat of fear. Janna swore that Moon's eyes briefly flashed from blue to red. 'Moon's really terrifying if she wants to. Whoever gets on her bad side is toast', Janna thought. Moon seemed satisfied with her response and let go of her. Janna gulped several deep breathes of air to the amusement of both Marco and Moon.

" Janna it looks like you've met your match", Marco laughed.

"Oh it looks like you've finally met your match Barfo" , somebody laughed from behind them. The trio looked behind them to see none of other then the school's richest kid standing behind them. Moon instantly hated her vibe. This new girl's aura was oppressive and negative. This new girl was flanked by several of her friends.

"Go away Brittany" , Janna warned.

"How about no", Brittany smirked. "Well if it isn't the new girl Moonie Pooperor. It's certainly shocking to see how a runt like you could be so popular."

" I'd watch your tongue if I were you", Moon growled. This was one of the popular kids of the school huh? If this Brittany wants to play then she'll be annihilated. Moon had a sudden urge to snap Brittany's neck, but Moon knew she couldn't do it. She'll have to find another way to silence Brittany. This Brittany was too snobbish for her own good. She wore expensive clothes and makeup, and she acted like she was the queen of the world. Moon felt a surge of energy coursing through her body, especially around her cheekmarks. It felt so rejuvenating being exposed to the energy. Moon now had more then enough power to take on this brat. She'll make sure this brat will know their place. Now the question was, how will she accomplish this? Moon was rudely snapped out of her thoughts by a scathing remark by Brittany.

"What are you going to do about it? My daddy's so rich he'll kick you butt if you wanna hurt me. Gosh you even look ugly with those ugly cheekmarks. Come on girls, this runt isn't worth our time" , Brittany ordered her friends. They all left along Brittany. 'This bitch is so going to get it', Moon smirked. Marco looked upset while Janna looked rightfully pissed at Brittany. It seemed her new friend actually cared about her. That was a nice thing to know.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that", Marco said.

"It's alright Marco. There might be some bad people, but there are always good people. As long as there is more good then had then it's fine, like you guys! ", Moon assured him.

" That's nice of you to say", Janna nodded.

"Come on let's get some lunch. I'm hungry!" , Moon rubbed her belly. They went in line with the rest of the students, but Moon's fame was already taking effect. The students allowed the trio to go in the front of the line. Moon always thanked them, and she offered to help them with school to pay them back. Many of the students were happy with her response. 'Hah take that Brittany! ', Moon thought. Soon Brittany will no longer be the top of the school. No it would be her, Moon Conqueror! She'll conqueror everything like in Risk!

"I didn't think you were that popular already. Good job beating up those teachers."

" Thanks Janna! We'll be great pair! ", Moon smiled.

" How about me? ", Marco said with mock hurt.

" No Marco. We're a trio together! ", Moon giggled. They got their respective lunches before sitting down at an empty table. Soon there there many people asking her for her phone number of asking for some help for school. Moon politely explained to disappointed fans that she had no phone yet. She did however help clarify many questions about school related subjects, something most teachers would be envious of. She was doing a better job at teaching then the actual teachers. Moon joked a lot with the students while she was helping them. The entire atmosphere was calm and relaxed unlike Brittany. By the end of lunch Moon had helped out over twenty students with their homework. Moon would of answered more questions if lunch didn't end.

" I gotta get to my next class! "

"Aww so soon?!" , basically everyone whined.

"Don't worry I'll be here tomorrow lunch if you need anything", Moon promised.

" See you tomorrow then Mrs. Conqueror", everyone waved their goodbyes. 'They now regard me so high that they think I'm there teacher?', Moon shed a tear of joy. She was a role model for the students here! Moon now knew what she had to do here. She'll be their guide for the entire school year! No matter who it was she'll help them out, unless they done something to piss her off.

"I must say I'm impressed at how popular you are. Well see you soon."

"Bye Janna! ", Moon waved her friend goodbye.

" told you you two would get along. Now let's get to P.E.! ", Marco dragged Moon along. They rushed down the hallways, and they barely made it on time. They had to quickly change into their P.E. uniforms or they'd be late. It was a good thing both of them were skilled at handling high pressure situation. They made it in time with only one minute to spare. When they arrived there, almost all of the boys looked at her. Our of all the girls in this P.E. class, Moon was by far the prettiest girl there. Moon blushed at the attention she was receiving while Marco twitched his eyes. This was going to be interesting.

A Few Hours Later

"We survived the first day of school together!"

"No its the school that survived you", Marco retorted. Today was the most interesting day at school ever. Moon not only managed to become popular in the first day of school, the school administrations was apparently proposing that she would become an official school job. No student had ever caught the eyes of the school administration this quickly. Moon taught more information and was more enjoyable than any teacher on campus. Moon seemed to be great at everything except for P.E. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that Moon was an average girl in terms of physical ability. He knew better because he witnessed Moon slam dunked Lars like it was nothing. 'Why is Moon holding back?', Marco wondered.

"I only changed up the pacing of school Marco."

"Pretty big changes", Marco shook his head.

"Awww Marco you're so adorable!", Moon cooed. She grabbed Marco's hand, much to his embarrassment, and they started to walk home. Today was a blast! She thought that school was going to be boring but nope! It was the opposite of boring! It was exciting! She had so much fun teaching class and helping people. People looked up to her as a role model! She had so much to tell to the Diazes today!

"Moon you're making me blush."

"That's a good thing isn't it?", Moon smiled.

"Of course Moon. You're an amazing person", Marco smiled back.

"Why thank you Marco. You know how to make a girl feel good about herself", Moon giggled. Marco was for sure her perfect boy. The only problem was his crush that he had. Surprisingly she hasn't seen Jackie today at all. Moon was going to find this Jackie after today. Moon had to make sure that she knew the opposition well. She'll make sure she won the shipping wars!

"You look cute when you blush."

"Am I blushing? I guess that's kinda embarrassing right?", Moon asked.

"No it isn't. It makes you look even more beautiful", Marco said without thinking. Moon blushed heavily at his remark. 'He thinks I'm cute? Ha! Take that Jackie who I never met before!', Moon smirked. It seemed he had feelings for her even without realizing it! Marco seemed to notice his blunder and looked away embarrassingly. "Eeep! Something must of slipped out of my tongue!"

"I'm sure it did", Moon purred.

"Let's just keep walking. How about we just take in the nice landscape"?, Marco suggested.

"Sure Marco, sure", Moon winked. Speaking of slipping, she had to deal with Brittany. Now what should she do about Brittany. Moon knew she couldn't do anything against Brittany directly or she'd be in big trouble. How could she hurt somebody that was immune to punishment? Could she set up a booby trap and humiliate her? Or perhaps she could vandalize something that belonged to Brittany? 'Those sound like attractive ideas, but they aren't good enough!', Moon pondered. Brittany would most likely recover from pranks and go back to terrorizing the school. Moon needed to do something so horrible that Brittany would never regain that snobbish confidence ever again. Moon had an evil smile forming on her mouth when she thought up of the perfect way to get back on Brittany. She knew what to do, and it was incredibly insidious! So evil that even demons would shudder at her malice! She'll need to get going during the night to set up her plan! They soon reached the Diaz household after a nice leisurely walk. When they walked in, they were immediately surprised by the Diazes.

"Happy first day of school today!"

"Why are we celebrating my first day at school?", Moon asked them.

"We wanted to celebrate your new official job as the school tutor! I can't believe you're growing up so fast!", Raphael excitedly told Moon.

"Wait what?!", both Moon and Marco shrieked. 'When was I hired by the school?!', Moon's eyes widened. Moon knew she was good at teaching, but she wasn't expecting to be hired on her first day at school! Was she really that good at teaching? Meanwhile Marco was absolutely starstrucked at her rise. He thought the rumors to hire Moon were questionable at best, yet he wasn't prepared for this! What was the world coming to?!

"That's right! You're hired by the school! Even better, you're getting a two hundred dollar paycheck every single week! We decided to celebrate this good news with something special for you!"

"You don't have to do that Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. You two raising me is an excellent reward already", Moon tried to protest.

"Nope! We need to celebrate you're achievements with something appropriate. We know how you like our food so we made a lot of it!", Angie declared. Moon glanced over at the kitchen, and she was awestruck from the sheer amount of food available. They prepared a feast worthy of kings! They made so many types of foods that she enjoyed that she lost count of how much food there was. Over the dining room there was a banner that read "Congratulations Moon!". 'The Diazes are too precious for this world!', Moon cried out tears of joy. She was lucky to find such purehearted people.

"Y-You guys don't need to do this for me. I'm not worth this much celebration."

"Nonsense! We're a family so we're celebrating each other's achievements like a family!", Mr. Diaz shut down her argument.

" Now let's start this party! ", Angie shouted. 'Welp at least I can enjoy this part before I have to do my 'dirty' work', Moon smirked. Shoving aside any negative thoughts, she indulged herself in the party.

A Few Hours Later

" Night Mr. and Mrs. Diaz! "

"Goodnight Moon!", both Diazes said. They closed the door gently, and Moon locked the door swiftly. Moon then pretended to go asleep until she could no longer hear any sounds coming from the hallway. Once it was pitch black and silent, Moon carefully got out of bed. She slowly made her way out to her closet before she opened her secret compartment. Inside of it was a special outfit with a black cloak to go along. 'Perfect', Moon thought. Moon quickly her sleeping gown for her full outfit. As soon as she was done, Moon looked at herself in the mirror. Her black dress snuggly covered her entire body, sans her hand, giving her the appearance of a grim reaper like entity. Her gloves made sure Her fingerprints couldn't be traced. Finally jer cloak made it impossible to see her face once she wore it on. The only thing people could see was a black silhouette in the place where her face should be. The perfect disguise to go sneaking out. Moon finally pulled out her set of knives out from under her bed. Over the course of a few weeks she had collected an array of knives. She sharpened all of them to maximize their lethality. She then placed all of the knives in specially sewn pouches in her dress. She quickly grabbed a pouch before she forgot.

Moon then gently opened her window and jumped down onto the ground below. Moon looked around to see if anyone was Her jump out of the window. Satisfied that no one was her, she sneakily roamed down the streets of Echo Creek to meet up with some 'old friends'. Wherever she walked the few people who were walking raised an eye at her but didn't say anything. 'I suppose that anyone who walked this late just be pretty weird themselves', Moon thought. Moon walked for an additional thirty minutes until she reached the rougher parts of Echo Creek, the prime area to start searching for her 'friends'. She specifically searched for poorly lit alleyways, and rundown buildings. After about an hour of searching, she managed to find find her 'friends'. They were in a very rundown building with a scared young woman pinned down. ' Ah my 'friends' seem to be going back to their old habits', Moon smirked. It suited what she had in mind well. Moon waited for the men until they started to tear off the clothes of the lady in front of her.

"Pl-Please don't do this. I'll do anything else! Just not this!"

" Oh honey we only want you my dear. Shhh, it'll be okay. Just stop resisting, and we'll be gentle with you. Right boys? ", the freak leader said.

" Yeah! "

"Definitely!" , the other freaks smirked. They stripped the lady of her clothes until she was bare with only her undergarments protecting her womanhood. She cried silently as these thugs were about to rape her. A thug clamped his hands over her mouth, preventing her from screaming. She prayed that they'll be done quick. At the last possible second, someone else's voice sliced through the evening.

"I believe that you freaks need to stop what you're doing or you're going to piss me off."

" Who said that?! ", a thug asked.

" I believe I did", a mysterious figure approached the group. The figure was wearing a black outfit that completely hid their identity. The figure was rather short, considering all things. Finally The figure seemed feminine from its body build and voice. The lady didn't care at this point. This figure would either save her or make enough of a distraction for her to escape.

"What are you robbing hood?"

" You could say that", the hooded figure answered nonchalantly.

"Well you ain't robbing us of our catch robbing hood. Now you better sit tight while we have some fun with our little friend here. Can't take any chances. In fact, why don't you join us with our friend?" , the thug leader smugly smiled.

"How about no?" , the figure shook its head. This hooded figure was really starting to get on the thugs' nerves. The thugs pulled out long knives and guns out of their pants. The lady was genuinely terrified for the safety of her hero. If they killed her hero then what's stopping them from raping her? The lady prayed that this figure brought some sort of back up or it's going to be a real short rescue operation. The thugs advanced onto her hero her one stayed behind to secure her. One of the thugs stopped right in front of her hero with a six inch long knife. Despite the overwhelming odds that her hero faced, the lady counted at least twelve thugs, to her hero didn't even bulge an inch.

"I believe you're outnumbered there. It would be wise if you joined us in some 'fun'. Who knows what's under that nice cloak of yours. Maybe you're a maiden waiting to be filled. Who knows? So come on down here."

" I have an even better idea. You lay down your arms, and we'll talk like civilized people", the hooded figure retorted.

"Ha! That's a good home boys! We have you outnumbered, and we made sure nobody could disturb our fun like the last freak did. Now come here like a good slut you are the we might be merciful", the thug laughed. To everyone's surprise, the hooded figure laughed at the thug's threat. They laughed so hard that some of the thugs began to look concerned for the hooded figure. What was wrong with this person it was a serious situation!

" Ha! You think I'm outnumbered?! It's YOU who needs help against me", the figure said between laughs.

"Oh yeah, let's we about that!" , the thug readied to slash at her hero. Everyone anticipated bloodshed after the slash. To everyone's surprise, the thug swung at the figure with an empty hand. 'Wasn't be just holding a long knife earlier?', the lady wondered. Where could it of possibly gone? The cackles of her hero broke the silence, and everyone's eyes widened when they spotted the knife of the thing in IT'S hands.

"Looking for this? Sorry but I'll be keeping this for a while."

" You better give me it back or you're going to have a very bad time", the thug seethed.

"A bad time huh? I'm interested to see what you can do? Come on, show me what you losers got!" , the hooded figure cackled. Did this person want a one way ticket to the afterlife?! She had was wrong with this person. All of the thugs seemed to take their challenge and readied their weapons.

"Well then 'buddy', you asked for it. Come on boys , let's show this link who they're messing with!" , the thug leader smirked. He leveled a gun at her hero and fired a single round into them. The bullet soared through The air before it implanted itself in It's target. The lady screamed in horror at what had just transpired. She was planning on walking home when these thugs banged up on her and forced her into an abandoned building. Now she was about to be raped and witnessed the murder of her only hope of escaping her fate. They'll probably murder her too once they're done with her. She was too young to die! The lady was crying when they heard a cracking noise from above. The thugs looked up to see the hooded figure casually crushing a gun in its hand. One of the thugs looked down to see that their gun was missing.

" Looking for something? "

"Get her!", the thug leader ordered the rest of the gang.

" Uh! Soo rude! ", the figure figure leapt down from its position, creating mayhem as she tore through the thugs. A thug tried to stay it from behind, but the figure simply kicked the knife out of his hands. Several thugs tried to shoot her her, however the figure managed to dodge all of them as they grabbed each gun one by one.

" Pathetic. "

"Screw this! I'm making a run for it!" , a thug cried out. They were greeted by the figure, who moved so fast that nobody could track their movement, and they proceeded to weggie him. Now less then half of the thugs were armed out of the original and only one of them had a gun. The thugs began to realize that this was no ordinary person.

"Enough games! Let's end this fight!" , the figures laughed. Their left eye began to glow a sickly red color. Everything from their insane physical ability and their appearance suggested they were something supernatural. 'Is this the Grim Reaper coming to reap their souls?', the lady wondered despite the situation.

"Kill it!" , the thug leader desperately shouted. The figure suddenly moved, and the next second all of the thugs found that they were weaponless. The thugs turned around to see that this figure was holding all of their weapons in its hands.

"Too easy. Like I said it was you who needed help against me, not the other way around."

" Please have mercy on our souls Grim Reaper! ", one thug pleaded. The thugs began to say prayers or pull out crosses to try and scare off the figure. Unfortunately for the thugs, it didn't seemed to be awfully religious. The figure instead laughed at their useless attempts at pacifying it. Then the figure grew deathly serious seconds later.

" Now down to 'business'! Lady get out of here before I make you leave. "

"Of course!" , the lady said as she ran for the exit. She had no intentions of angering this creature. If it could take on twelve arms thugs with no difficulty, it could certainly defeat her as well. She didn't care if she was running home almost naked in the streets at this hour. She was just grateful to be alive. The lady swore to forever be grateful for The being that saved her. The lady would later make a shrine for the figure that rescued her from a cruel fate. Later in the year she would suddenly have a sting of good luck such as winning the lottery and getting a good job. Even when she was old, she would tend to the shrine of the mysterious entity. To the lady, she owes her life and good luck to this being.

Back with Moon and the thugs, she watched the lady leave until Moon was certain the lady couldn't hear the deal. Moon knew these t freaks would do anything to stay alive. Just ideal for what she had in mind. The freaks were whimpering in the corner begging for mercy. Moon cautiously approached the leader of the group.

"I'm not here for your souls believe it or not. In fact, I have a proposition for you."

"What proposition?, the leader asked cautiously.

"If you can 'take' care of this girl I'm about to show you, I'll let you to scotch free. I'm not even going to report you to the police", Moon smiled.

" Really? No tricks? ", a member asked suspiciously. Moon couldn't blame them for their caution. Just moments ago she was about to seemingly kill them when she randomly stopped. She would be suspicious of herself if she were them. They did however know that they couldn't do anything against her or they'd risk angering her once again.

" You don't have much of a choice. You either listen to me and maybe live or you're going to certainly die. Which option would you want to pick? "

"The first option thank you", ever thug and quickly said.

" Excellent! Now here's what I'm thinking", Moon smiled evilly.

Later

What was taking her driver so long to drive! She was supposed to be home two minutes ago, but her chauffeur was obviously too slow for the job. She'll make sure that this incompetent fool gets fired.

"Are we there yet?!" , Brittany yelled at the poor man.

"Almost 'mam!" , her chauffeur quickly answered. 'Uh why does dad have to hire these stupid people?!', Brittany growled. When she gets home, she'll make sure her dad knows what she thinks of this man, an absolute useless piece of shit! Brittany was having a great time partying with her friends. It was great! Everyone had to bring her a gift! She could sing her great karaoke! Plus there was awesome food over there! Yet her good mood was being destroyed by this incompetent fool! This man was so going to be fired after this! She needed as much beauty sleep as possible for school tomorrow! Brittany had a plan to destroy this new kid! How dare this runt think that they can dethrone her as the most popular kids at school?! She'll show this newcomer who the boss truly was! Brittany then felt the car coming to a halt.

"Finally we're here! Now get out of here before... Wait what is this?!"

"What do you mean?" , her chauffeur asked.

"Why are we parked away from my dad's mansion?!" , Brittany shouted in complete outrage. The limousine was parked one mile away from her dad's estate! She would have to sweat to get to there! This chauffeur was going to get it once she was done. Brittany got out of the limousine and marched into the passenger seat of the car.

"If you don't drive straight into my mansion then you're fired."

" Fine I'll drive sweetie. You're the boss after all", the man smiled creepily.I

"What did you say?!" , Brittany yelled.

"I said sweetie", the man laughed. This man was really getting on her nerves! What was wrong with the people Dad hired? Brittany went in to slap him across the face when he caught her hand. He laughed at her dumbfounded expression. How dare this creep laugh at her?! Dad will for sure she this lunatic. Brittany tried to break free from this freak's hold to no avail.

" Let go right now or you're going to pay! "

"How about we go on a little 'adventure' now? Just the two of us? How does that sound sweetie? You're so pretty you know?" , the man smiled.

"How dare you-", Brittany growled when she felt somebody grab her from behind. They grabbed her by the thought and clamped their hand around her mouth. Brittany struggled against her captor, but she knew she was losing. Brittany felt her consciousness rapidly slip away. Before she fell unconscious, she saw several men surrounding her with vicious smiles on their faces. Then she lost consciousness.

Warning! If you hate graphic descriptions of violence then turn back now! It'll be safe to read one you see the next line! If you care to continue, you have been warned!

" Uh where am I? "

"To your worst nightmare", somebody chuckled. Brittany weakly looked around to get a better understanding of her surrounding. She was in some sort of room that looked horribly rundown. It was bare with only a cabinet, desk, and a few chairs serving as furniture. When she tried to move, she felt that she was on some sort of bed. There was one thing that was clear to Brittany however, she was surrounded by creepy looking men.

" Why did you bring me in here? "

"Well your driver let us 'borrow' your car. Really nice of him you know. Anyway we've brought you here for some 'fun'", a freak laughed.

" Unhand me right now or you'll face the consequences! ", Brittany growled. She froze instantly when a freak gently kissed her on her cheeks. Then he started to stroke her cheeks affectionately. 'Wh-What's happening right now? ', Brittany's eyes widened in fear. Brittany tried to struggle against these men, but she found that she was too weak to fight off these men. What had they done to her?! Brittany tried one again to fight back to no avail. Brittany saw all of the freaks start to take off their shirts one by one. Brittany didn't like where this was going. She had to get out of here right now or who I knows what they'll do to her? Brittany looked up to see the freak on top of her begin to put his hand under her shirt.

" Wh-What are you doing? "

"You know perfectly what we're about to do to you. You're a pretty girl after all So you should be able to pick up the pieces of the puzzle quickly", he smirked. 'No, they can't mean that! I'm too young!', Brittany cried. She had to get out of here with newfound determination, she tried to make a break for it. The freaks however grabbed her by the hair. Brittany cried out in pain as her hair was painfully yanked by a freak. The freaks punched her in the face, drawing blood.

" Oh Brittany, we love it when girls right hard. They're always more pleasurable to fuck."

"Pl-Please don't do this. I'll do anything. I'll even pay you millions! Just don't do this!" , Brittany cried.

"We would love to but when death itself is going to kill you in the most horrific ways possible if we don't do this, we'd like to live thank you", a freak laughed nervously. They then began to take off their pants, leaving only their underwear. Brittany could already see the massive bulging cocks, waiting to claim her virginity. 'No this can't be happening to me!', Brittany looked on with horror.

" N-No please st-stop! "

"Sorry girl but we've got to some work to do", the freak leader smirked. The freak on top of her tore off her shirt while the others pulled off her shorts, exposing her bare body. Then only thing between her womanly body parts and those freaks were her undergarments.

" Hmm white cotton. How innocent. You're going to need something more appropriate once we're done with you. "

"Wait don't!", Brittany pleaded but it was already too late. They painfully tore up her undergarments from her body, breaching her last layer of defense against them. When was now completely at their mercy. Now the freaks fully undressed. The freak on top of her fingered her pussy with one hand and helped her breast with the other.

"It's so nice knowing you're a virgin. It'll be more fun for the both of us!"

"St-stop it", Brittany protested weakly. The freak once again decided to ignore her. He continued to grips and finger her for several more minutes until he lowered his face into her womanhood. The creep began to devour her pussy like there was no tomorrow. Brittany cried out in the gain hope he'll stop, but that was a fool's hope. The freak seemed to like her struggling so much that he started to increase the rate his tongue went. Brittany felt an intense sensation building up within her. It intensified the more the man went at her pussy until she couldn't hold the pressure inside of her. She let our a moan as she splattered her pussy juice into the freak's face.

" Delicious! You're juices taste incredible! Now onto the real show! ", the freak laughed as he licked her pussy juice. Brittany felt his vile appendage touching her sex. " No stop it! ", Brittany pleaded. She tried to punch him off and move her body away from him, but she was far too weak. They had her pinned down with their strength and weight, and Her legs were forced open by his legs. He then penetrated her sex with one quick motion. "NOO!" , Brittany cried out. There was some resistance from her body. She was tight and difficult to enter, but it didn't matter to the freak. He kept on pushing his cock in until her body could no longer resist against it. The invader was inside of her. Brittany cried as his cock pushed every inch of its length into her. She no longer had the strength to fight them. They had taken her strength along with her virginity. Brittany sat there like a doll while the freak loomed on top of her.

"See it wasn't so bad wasn't it?"

" Come on don't be greedy! ", another freak complained. They grabbed her hands and forced her to stroke their vile cocks. She had always imagined sex as something that'll give her strength, not something that would dehumanize her. Brittany suddenly felt a searing pain coming from her breasts. Looking at the freak in too of her, he hit into her breasts, taking off a chunk of her skin. She wanted to be at home with her loyal servants and parents. She didn't deserve to be desecrated like this. Brittany didn't even care when they forced their cocks into her mouth. She simply lost the will to fight.

After what seemed like ages, the freak in too of her suddenly started to ramp up the speed of his thrusts against her hips. He moaned more and more as he pounded her insides to bits. He drove his fingernails into her back, scarring her back. Even Brittany was beginning to wonder what was happening. What he said filled whatever consciousness she had with dread.

" Well it's time to end this show! "

"Wait don't do it!" , Brittany pleaded, resistance rekindled. " Not in there! Anywhere else except in there! I'll even stop resisting! Just not in there! "

"As tempting as that offer is, boss will kill us if unless we go all the way sweetie", the freak laughed. Brittany struggled against her captor, but it was to no avail. The freak kept thrusting into her body until he reached his climax. His seeds flowed into her body, straight into her womb. Brittany froze as their last act of dominance finally took place. They claimed her like she was their pet. Any right in Brittany left immediately.

" That was among if not the best sex or my life! Fucking young virgin girls is always the best!", the freak moaned. "Don't worry sweetie, you still have eleven more cocks waiting to be pleased in that fabulous pussy of yours."

Brittany didn't even respond, she was broken. The only think that was o ft for her to do was to wait for them to finish. 'It's the only way', Brittany mumbled softly below her breath. Brittany hardly notice the next freak lay on top of her to repeat the cycle.

That ends the explicit part! It's safe from now on!The Next Day

"You're Jackie right?"

" Yep that's me! Nice to meet you Moon! I hear you've shaken up the school ", Jackie complimented her.

" You could say that! Anyways Marco's always talking about you. Pssst, is it true that Marco's been nodding to you ever since kindergarten? ", Moon asked.

" Yep! He's always does that when I pass by. Strange isn't it? ", Jackie confirmed. She was walking through hallways during break when she bumped into Moon. They immediately recognized each other. Moon from school rumors and Jackie from Marco. So far Moon seemed to be a nice person. She seemed like a positive ball of energy who loves to help others. "Soo what's your relationship with Marco Moon? "

"He's my sponsor here. I love with him with his parents. He's a really good kid. "

"You're lucky to have a sponsor like Marco. He's always there to help others. That's what I like about him", Jackie smiled.

" Oh! Do you have a crush on him?", Moon smirked. From Jackie's attitude, it seemed like she had some sort of admiration for Marco, but how far did it go? Jackie's response will tell Moon all she needs to know. If Jackie isn't interested then that's good, but if she is interested in Marco, well that's an interesting competition.

"Well not exactly, but I like him a lot. He helped me several time before!"

" That's nice to hear. He's always there to help!", Moon laughed.

" Not as much as you Moon! ", Jackie teased her. They began to exchange basic information with each other. They both learned a lot from each other like hobbies and general likes and dislikes. So far Moon actually liked Jackie a lot. Jackie seemed cool, and she seemed to be very smart. Who knows, maybe Jackie could even become her new best friend like Janna! Their bonding experience was interrupted when Janna and Marco rushed in. They both had faces full of concern. 'What could've gotten them so aggravated?', Moon thought. Janna took a few moments to catch her breath before she supposed the beans.

" I..got...some...bad...news!"

"What is it Janna?" , Moon wondered.

"Brittany's been raped last night. A gang kidnapped her and gangraped her. She's been raped by at least twelve men, and she might be pregnant", Janna finished.

"That's terrible! Who would do such a terrible thing?!" , Moon feigned horror. Internally she was grinning ear to ear. Her scheme had worked! Now Brittany would NEVER be a problem for her and her sweet sweet Marco! Nobody messes with Marco and gets away with it! Marco would be here and only hers!

"She's a terrible person, but she doesn't deserve that!"

" Yeah. Now the question is, who could've done this and why? ", Marco asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps it up! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now we know not to even piss off Moon in the slightest she'll end you! If you end up hating her after this chapter, I don't blame you! I hate her somewhat after this! Next update will be for A New Frontier Redux! I'll try to update it as soon as possible. Until next time Peace!


	4. Memorytale Valentine's Special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of Memorytale! Today's a special chapter for Valentine's Day! It's gonna get a little weird and wild! Note this chapter takes place after the unreleased chapter 3! So think of this as somewhat of a chapter 4! Warning! Explicit and mature content ahead! Viewer discretion advised! Without further ado, let's begin!

"What a wonderful day it is today!", Moon smiled. She had just finished her homework for the weekend ahead! Her first two weeks of school has been great! She napped through most of her lessons, to the disgust of the teachers, and she even made a few acquaintances. Janna was especially interesting with her witchy nature. Moon even met Marco's crush! Jackie was quite pretty and intelligent. It was a shame they were competitors for Marco, though Moon still liked Jackie for her calm nature. 'May the best girl win!', Moon grinned. She did meet some bullies during school, but she silenced them through one way or another. She even made the most popular girl at school become shy. Now no one would bully each other ever again!

"You're done already Moon?", Marco asked.

"Yep!", Moon nodded. She managed to stay on top of her schoolwork with minimal effort! She had to spend less then thirty minutes a day to finish her homework, and she would of been valedictorian if she wasn't so lazy in P.E. Moon didn't particularly like P.E. because it was such a waste of time. It hardly challenged her so she did the bare minimum to pass. She wished she could run a marathon to really test her physical endurance.

"Great! We're going to have a great time. Did you know today's Valentine's Day?"

"What's a Valentine's Day?", Moon wondered.

"It's a day when you do something special for someone you really like", Marco explained.

"That's an interesting concept. Do you got anybody in mind?", Moon asked.

"Ummmmm...No?", Marco shook his head fiercely. 'I gotcha now!', Moon smirked. She knew that he had a crush on Jackie since forever, but he didn't have the courage to ask Jackie out. 'I think I can fix that!', Moon thought evilly. After this Valentine's he'll become confident enough to get a girl, preferably herself of course. It's time to get on the internet to enact her plan!

"Marco...I know you like Jackie", Moon said knowingly.

"What?! No Moon I just like her", Marco tried to deny.

"Like as in want to date", Moon teased him.

"Moon!", Marco blushed. 'Why was she so playful?!', Marco facepalmed. Ever since their little 'date', Moon's been teasing him a lot about Jackie. He liked Jackie a lot, but he'll embarrass himself in front of her. Whenever Marco tried to talk to her, he would always stutter! Being around Moon. though, has increased his confidence a lot. Moon hasn't only been teasing him about Jackie, no she actually kissed him often! She would usually kiss him at least six times a day! Marco got constant support from his parents for their relationship. The more Moon lived with him, the more his parents believed they got something going on between them! 'Cuddling with each other isn't something couples do or holding hands!', Marco denied. Actually thinking about it now, he could imagine why his parents thought they were in a relationship. If anyone ever found out about what they did together, his chances with Jackie would plummet!

"Marco are you ok?"

"What? Oh I'm fine Moon trust me", Marco assured her.

"Whatever you say darling. Anyways I need to borrow your laptop", Moon said.

"Why do you need it? Got something in mind for anyone", Marco smirked.

"Maybe...", Moon giggled. He had no idea what that 'someone' would be. By the end of this day he'll be the luckiest boy to have ever walked on the planet! 'He'll REALLY enjoy the gift I have in mind', Moon giggled. Time to enact phase one of her plan, research!

"Alright then. Just give me it back in a few hours ok?", Marco nodded.

"Thanks Marco! You deserve something my prince!", Moon leaned in for a kiss. Marco blushed instinctively as usual, but he didn't blush as much as he used to. He simply became accustomed to the randomness of her kisses. 'Huh, Moon's a really good kisser', Marco thought. He wondered if she was this flirtatious in her previous life. Shaking his head, he headed downstairs to do some chores.

Moon grabbed his laptop before heading to her room. She locked her door and made sure no windows were open in case anyone wanted to spy on her. Satisfied with her security, she booted up the laptop. Marco made a separate account for her, which she was grateful for, in case she ever needed to use his laptop. She clicked on her browser and turned on both TOR and VPN to make her internet history almost impossible to find. It was an especially good thing she was turning both security measures or else she'd be in an FBI watchlist or in prison. 'Time to start the plan!', Moon smirked. The quest for knowledge has now begun!

Marco meanwhile was cleaning the kitchen. He was doing some mundane tasks such as cleaning the floor and sink. Marco was thinking about what he was going to do for this Valentine's Day. She wanted to surprise Jackie with a gift, but Marco didn't have the courage to do so, especially after last year's blunder. Last year he accidentally threw up when he tried to give her a Valentine's gift. Then there's Moon. She was an awfully pretty girl with a brilliant mind. Moon was so smart that she was smarter then him! It was an impressive feat considering he was the valedictorian of the school. 'Your making it sound like you have a crush on her!', Marco scolded himself. He doesn't have a crush on her! He had a crush on Jackie and only Jackie! He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice his parents arriving home.

"Surprise sweetheart!"

" What the heck?! ", Marco leapt backwards in shock. He landed on his behind with a 'thud'. To his embarrassment, his parents began to laugh at him.

" Hahaha! ", both his parents laughed.

" Stop it! It isn't funny! ", Marco pouted.

" It is sweetheart! ", Angie smiled.

" Can to you stop it please?! I'm trying to relax okay?! ", Marco shouted. His Valentine's Day has so far been absolutely terrible. He had already been embarrassed in school earlier in school, been embarrassed by Moon earlier, and now by his parents. 'Can this day get any worse?', Marco dreaded. If only he knew about what Moon had in plan for him, and he would regret thinking those thoughts.

" Sorry about that but that was pretty funny", Raphael chuckled.

"Dad!" , Marco yelled.

"So where's Moon", Angie tried to change the subject.

" She's in her room right now", Marco responded.

"Great! We have something special for you two. Why don't we go get her together?" , Angie told her son. 'Something special huh, I think I need what that is?', Marco wondered. He had no idea what type of special thing his parents had in mind, but he guessed that it'll be embarrassing. His parents had a habit of embarrassing him on special occasions. Marco prayed that whatever his parents were planning wasn't terrible. Shaking his head, he headed upstairs to get Moon. He knocked on her door and waited for a response. Getting no response, he leaned in to knock again when Moon suddenly opened the door. He fell flat on his face in front of Moon. Moon's mouth threatened to twitch upwards into a smile. His parents were barely containing their own laughter.

"I guess you 'fell' for me", Moon winked. The full blown laughter at the expense of Marco. Marco blushed heavily from being embarrassed again by Moon. Moon gave him an innocent expression in return.

" Moon! That pun was so you! ", Marco yelled at her.

" That's so sweet of you! Though nothing's quite as sweet as you", Moon pecked his cheeks.

"Awwww! That's so cute! Are you two doing anything for Valentine's Day?" , both of his parents asked.

"No!" , Marco said, flustered. He couldn't understand why his parents were so obsessed with his relationship with Moon! It was as if his parents wanted them to be together! Moon's behavior certainly didn't help either. He had to keep his calm. Unfortunately for Marco, his parents asked the most embarrassing thing possible.

"So when are we getting grandbabies?"

"Dad!" , Marco groaned.

"Kidding kidding", Angie put up her hand up defensively, "We were going to tell you something truly wonderful before we got sidetracked. Since it's your two week anniversary of being a couple, we decided to throw an anniversary party for you two! We even invited your friends over! Isn't that wonderful?!"

Marco 's face instantly froze in absolute horror. Everybody he knew will know think that he had a relationship with Luna including... 'Don't tell me Jackie's coming as well', Marco realized with horror. If she did come to this party, his chances with Jax is would plummet to rock bottom. Marco wanted to scream about how absolutely terrible his luck has gotten. She already had to deal with students spreading rumors that he'd adopted Moon for an easy hid but this would solidify their beliefs. He had to make up a random excuse to save face! Moon however looked absolutely thrilled at the party. She began to jump around in the air and proceeded to give the Diazes a big bear hug.

"You threw a party for us?! Awwww! You guys didn't have to!"

"We had to celebrate our Mijo's dating anniversary! You'd make a great match for him!" , Raphael chuckled.

"You guys are the best! This is the second best day of my life!" , Moon beamed. Her adoptive parents have given her their blessing to date their son! Moon had always had seen her 'relationship' Marco as something casual, nothing permanent. Now ,however, Moon had a chance to change everything. She couldn't mess this up now! Moon looked at Marco to see he was less than thrilled about this. Moon then remembered about his crush on Jackie. 'Oh, this will probably ruin whatever chance he had with Jackie', Moon slumped. Hopefully her 'gift' could cheer him up later.

"Hey Marco why don't we discuss some things alone?"

" Okay", Marco quietly nodded his head, still in shock about what was going to take place later today.

"Okeye dokeye then! We'll leave you two lovebirds while we prepare for your party", both of his parents giggled. This left two very tense teens alone. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes until Marco broke the ice.

" Why did you have to be so flirtatious with me?! "

"I don't know! I liked you a lot I guess!" , Moon grabbed her two long strands of hair running down her body. Moon began to hyperventilate from the shame she felt. Why did her plan to give him more confidence around girls failed? She was an absolute failure! 'Nobody cares about you. You'll always be a helpless girl unless you take control of your destiny!', her darker side urging her to commit the unthinkable. 'No! The Diazes will always love me', Moon wanted to believe, 'Or will they! Will they forgive you flatter what you've done to those 'Innocent' people hmm?' Moon wanted to believe that the Diazes will love her no matter what, but she had a feeling that they'd be less than thrilled to hear about her 'exploits'.

"Well now you ruined my chances with Jackie! Are you happy now because of you wanted to ruin my chances with Jackie, you succeeded!" , Marco roared at her.

"I thought that-", Moon tried to defend but was cut off by Marco.

" You thought! Well I thought you were an understanding person, but now I see that you're a desperate girl who doesn't know better then to be a jerk! ", Marco raged. He was about to roar at Moon when he saw her face. She was crying with her cheekmarks faintly glowing white. Moon buried her head into her lap and cried into her lap. Marco could faintly hear her repeat 'I'm useless. I'm hopeless.' 'I've gone too far. I'm the worst friend ever!', Marco realized. He tried to reach over to Moon to comfort her, but she pushed him away.

" Go away Marco! "

"I want to comfort you", Marco tried to reason with her.

" Yeah you have one sick way of comforting me", Moon spat out with venom.

"I was just mad alright! I said some things that I shouldn't. Can we please forget about what happened?" , Marco pleaded with her. He had messed up and had driven one of hip is only friends away. He'd be lucky to even have a decent relationship with Moon after his blunder.

"Huh you were just 'mad'", Moon quotes mad, "Well I was trying to help you have more confidence so you could stop being a scardycat around Jackie!"

" I didn't know that. I messed up! Please forgive me! I'll do anything just don't get mad! ", Marco apologized.

" I'm already mad enough to want to slug you Marco Ubaldo Diaz. Now get out of my sights before I actually slug you! ", Moon glared at him.

"Please-!"

" No get out of here now! Or unless you want to have a bad time. This if that's the case, I'll be giving you one 'hell' of a bad time", Moon chuckled dangerously. Her appearance was unlike anything Marco had ever seen before. She looked almost identical to her appearance but if one looked closely, there were some telltale signs of something sinister beneath her friendly persona. She had a sadistic smile deserved for only the most insane people in the world. Her tone seemed colder than Antarctica and a piercing base to match her deathly serious mood. Even her eyes were different. She now has blood red eyes compared to her shining blue eyes normally. It looked so wrong on Moon. More importantly, it looked like she was about to kill something. Deciding not to push his luck, he swiftly left her room.

"I'll give you some time to cool off okay?"

"You better 'look' after yourself Marco", Moon chuckled darkly.

" Okay then... ", Marco shook his head, not liking her new sense of humor. She already had a dark sense of humor only comparable with Janna's humor, but this was taking it to a whole new level. Marco prayed that she'll be alright soon or he'd have to explain a very awkward situation to his parents.

Meanwhile Moon punched a solid metal had until its bent heavily. She now knew the truth about this world. In this world it's be a piece of shit or be shitted on. Nobody actually cared about her well-being. Even the Diazes adopted her to manipulate her for their own gains. Moon could only rely on herself. She'll have to play her cards extremely well in order to win this game. However, Marco's punishment must be delivered soon. She was planning on helping him today, but the plan has changed. He'll truly regret calling her a jerk ever again. She had the perfect revenge planned out for him. It'll be glorious! 'Ready or not, here comes Moon!', she laughed hysterically.

Meanwhile Marco explained to his parents about Moon's apparent absence. His parents were of course skeptical of Moon's sudden illness, but they let it slide for now. He now, however, had to try and mend their damaged relationship. 'Please don't be mad at me', Marco begged. He knocked on her door before he entered. Peering through the door, Marco was horrified at what he saw. He saw sketches of her killing herself or killing others. That wasn't even the most disturbing thing he saw. There was blood everywhere. There was blood on the bed, the floor, and most importantly, on Moon herself. She had blood all over her clothing and shoes. She had a bloodied knife in hand with her back turned on him.

"Moon?", Marco called to her. He didn't get a response so he tried to call her out again.

" Moon? Are you-"

"I heard you the first time Marco. Why am I not surprised that you came to 'check' up on me", Moon giggled.

" I wanted to apologize alright! What happened?! Did you hurt yourself?! ", Marco yelled.

" I'm quite alright thank you. In fact I've never felt so free before! ", Moon laughed maniacally. She finally turned around to face him. Her appearance confirmed his worst fears. She had cuts all over her arms, and the ever so creepy smile. She looked like she enjoyed harming herself. 'What have I done?!', Marco softly wept. Of course Moon would take his reaction poorly! He was quite literally the only sibling figure she had left. His rejection paired with her brain trauma was a recipe for disaster. He had to stop this madness!

" Moon I'm sorry about my reaction, but we have to treat your injuries! "

"Or what Marco? Will you or your parents yell at me or kick me out? Ha! You guys never cared a Damn about me! All you care about is the future benefits I'll give to you once I'm an adult because of my 'gratitude'", Moon mocked him. 'This isn't good! ', Marco hyperventilated. Her friendly personality was gone! Now he had created a monstrosity in the place of Moon. He had ruined it all, not Moon.

" They love you like their daughter! They rescued you remember! "

"Rescued you say? More like brainwashing and servitude", Moon laughed harshly.

" Moon please don't be like this. I know I said some truly terrible things about you. I mocked you about your amnesia. I'm no better then any of the school bullies. I just want the happy Moon I knew. Please! ", Marco practically begged.

" Aww! That's so sweet Marco, you deserve a kiss! ", Moon kissed him roughly on his lips. Unlike any other kisses she gave out, this one felt awful, not from embarrassment but from sheer disgust. He could taste the blood on her mouth, and the way Moon kissed was incredibly predatory. It was as if she had something planned for him. Her insane gaze did little to alleviate his fears.

" Did you enjoy my little gift Marco? "

"O-of course Moon", Marco lied, not wanting to further upset her.

" Splendid! Oh golly how could I forget about our anniversary?! I'm such an idiot! Guess I'll have to clean up huh? Come on Marco, to the bathroom! ", Moon practically lead him into the bathroom. He didn't resist because he wanted to help her. Moon closed the door behind them once they were inside of the bathroom. She immediately stripped off her hoodie off before she proceeded to slowly remove her shirt and pants. He had to look somewhere else or he'd be looking at Moon's areas. It was like she wanted him to be embarrassed. Was this her way of payback? It was effective since he was red as a tomato. Once he finally had the courage to look at Moon again, he almost had a nosebleed. She was bare with only her undergarments hiding her womanly body parts. If she wasn't stunning before , she was definitely angelic now. She had the perfect body with the most beautiful body shape ever. Moon took notice of his long gaze at her.

'

"Like what you see?"

"Urm no way?! I was looking at you injuries!" , Marco fiercely shook his head.

"If you say so Marco" , she rolled her eyes.

"I'll go see what I need to do now so sit still", Marco said. He grabbed the medical supplies and began to examine her injuries. She sat as still as a statue while he examined him. Luckily most of her knife sounds were shallow and should heal properly. He bandaged her arms quickly to stop the blood loss. He managed to finish up his work within half an hour. Moon always smiled or moaned whenever he bandaged her arms. It felt disturbing for an odd reason he couldn't quite pinpoint.

" Here we go! FInished! ", Marco smiled as he wrapped the last injury up.

" Wow Marco! You truly are a 'life-saver'", Moon winked, "I outta give you a reward after you do one more thing for me."

" What is it Moon? ", Marco asked.

" Can you shower with me? ", Moon asked innocently.

" WHAT?! ", Marco's mind screeched to a halt," You can do it by yourself! " This was far from what he had envisioned her request to be. He thought she would want some chocolate later and maybe full access to his laptop for a month, but this was far beyond anything he had ever dreamed of. He was going to take a shower with a soon to be naked girl! 'Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness...', Marco repeatedly thought. He was too young for this! Only older teenagers or adults would do this, not kids! Moon didn't seem to notice panic and gently guided him to the showers.

"Oh Marco! You worry too much! I need your help to clean these bandages or I'll undo them!" , Moon laughed creepily.

"I think you can do it just fine on to your own! There is no-", Marco tried to protest, but Moon was already was taking off his hoodie. He tried to resist, but it was futile. She was simply stronger then him. 'Wait when was Moon this strong?'', Marco realized. She usually struggled in any strength related activity yet she was overpowering him. It seemed like angering her would make her a lot stronger. One by one she stripped him of his clothing, despite his constant struggle, until only his underwear was left to protect his privates.

" Now let's get rid of this pesky piece of clothes aye? "

"No Moon! This is highly inappropriate! What if someone finds out about this?" , Marco pleaded but to no avail.

"Nope! We gotta take the risk! Now let's reveal what's hidden beneath that underwear!" , Moon pulled down his underwear. She gasped at the sight of his cock. It was already semi-hard already! Marco blushed a deep crimson at her action. Nobody, sans his parents, has seen him naked before!

"Oh my. It seems you like what you see", Moon blushed.

" No, no, no! I need to use the bathroom that's all! ", Marco tried to deny.

" Hahahaha! Whatever you say big guy. Now it'd be unfair if I remain clothes while my prince is unclothed", Moon laughed.

"Wait don't do it in front of me!" , Marco protested. His protests were ignored as usual, and she slowly removed her undergarments. Marco's eyes widened at the sight of her naked form. She was angelic! She had small perky breasts and a small, lean body. Her pale skin looked stunning when it was exposed. Then there was her pussy. It looked even better then anything he ever looked up! It looked so beautiful! He had never seen a girl naked before yet he had just seen an angel reveal herself. He didn't know if this was a dream of not. he liked himself to make sure it he was awake. Moon blushed heavily seeing his reaction.

"I take it you like what you see. I knew you'd like it."

"M-Moon this is so weird" , Marco buried his face into his palms.

"Then don't make it weird. Let's get into the shower together huh?" , Moon cooed. She gently grabbed Marco's hand and pulled him into the shower with her. Marco didn't even protest this time, he knew that Moon would either ignore him again or overpower him. He remained silent the entire way.

"Here we are Marco! Now let's get started!"

" Are you sure about this? ", Marco asked, hoping she would reconsider at the last second. Alas she shook her head stubbornly. 'Why do I even try?', Marco groaned. This was officially even more awkward then Moon's first week of school.

" No way! This is what couples do don't they? ", Moon giggled.

" No they don't! They do this rarely", Marco shouted. Moon then leaned in VERY close to him and he swore he briefly was her eyes glow red. It returned to the same crimson color she had when she was angry earlier.

"Listen here Marco, you can either go with the flow of you're going to regret your life choices. What will it be hmm?" , Moon asked dangerously.

"N-Noo. I'll take a shower with you Moon", Marco gulped, not liking her fine one bit.

" Awesome! Let's get started! ", Moon squealed like what she just said didn't happen. She turned on the knob on the shower to hot. Water soon looked down from the showerheads, yet he felt even warmer with Moon next to him. He desperately tried to look away from her, but it was impossible to avoid her as she rubbed her body next to his. She let our a bone chilling moan of pleasure. 'It sounded like one of those- Nope, nope, nope! I'm not going down that thought! ', Marco shook his head. Moon noticed his awkwardness, and she put her hands around his chest. She then put her finger on his lips. Moon looked straight into his eyes before she spoke to him.

" Marco you gotta clean my wounds, remember? "

"Yea-Yeah Moon. I'll clean it right now", Marco stuttered.

" That's my prince", Moon chuckled. Marco proceeded to clean her sounds as quickly as possible to hopefully speed up the shower. He didn't want to be here for longer then necessary. He avoided looking at her womanly body parts as much as possible. Moon looked at him with a hungry gaze that could be found in the likes of vultures. All the more reason to finish this shower. When he finished cleaning her wounds, Moon smiled at him.

"Thank you so much Marco! I don't know what I would do without you!"

" Thanks Moon. It was really nothing", Marco blushed.

"No Marco! You did something extraordinary! You deserve something. I know! I'll return the favor for you!" , Moon giggled.

"What?! I can clean by myself, I can-", Marco cried out. He was not release to be touched by a girl! 'Oh my goodness, oh my goodness. This can't be happening to me! ', Marco internally screamed. She froze when he felt Moon's hands touch his cock. She slowly stroked his cock slowly. It's size steadily grew until it was almost six inches.

" Hehehe. I think you like this Marco. You're body certainly agrees with me. "

"Moon this is so weird. You know I can clean it myself", Marco protested weakly.

" I'm just rewarding you Marco. Now sit back and relax, I've got this", Moon chuckled. She rubbed her fingers against his hard cock gently in juust the right way to make it even bigger! Marco struggled to contain the growing sensation of pleasure building up in him. Moon cleaned his cock for a minute before winking at him. Before he could register what she was trying to do, she rammed his cock into her mouth! Marco couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a moan of pleasure. Moon carefully slid his cock down her mouth back and forth. 'This is like some of the videos I looked up! ', Marco awed. He had imagined doing this with Jackie but not with Moon! It felt incredible in Moon's mouth! She was so graceful with her handling. It was like she was prepared to do this.

"Ah Moon, this feels weird", Marco moaned. Moon briefly pulled out his cock out of her mouth.

"You'll love what I'm about to do soon. You'll enjoy my grand finale", Moon winked. She swallowed his cock whole again, and this time increased the speed of her action. To make it even more pleasurable, she started to stroke his cock with her hands at the same time. It felt amazing! He couldn't of, in his wildest dreams, imagined getting a blowjob from such a pretty girl such as Moon. He began to feel something building up in his cock after several minutes. It felt more and more intense the more Moon worked on his cock. 'Oh no, I'm about to cum in Moon's mouth!', Marco realized.

" Moon I'm about to cum!", Marco shouted. Moon ignored his pleas and continued to blowjob until he finally reached his climax. He felt cum shoot out into Moon's mouth. It felt so good! He was in heaven! Moon seemed to enjoy the taste of his cum. She didn't stop until he completely stopped cumming. Once he was done unloading his cum into her mouth, she pulled out his cock and kicked her lips.

"Ahhhh, what a refreshing way to enjoy your shower! Your cum tastes incredible! What do you think about my service?"

" It felt amazing! ", Marco gasped.

" I'm glad you enjoyed my services. You could always ask me for another round of you ever so desired to", Moon teased him. 'No way!', Marco thought. There was no way he'll do this again despite the pleasurable experience he had. If they did this often his parents will catch on, and that'll lead to an extremely awkward conversation.

"Urm let's not do this anytime soon" , Marco stammered.

"If you say so Marco. Just don't get cock-y about that", Moon winked.

"Moon! This isn't the time for puns!", Marco groaned.

"It is Marco, after all we've got a party to attend to soon", Moon reminded him. 'Oh crap!', Marco mentally facepalmed. How could he forget about his parent's party for them?! It would look really bad for him if he didn't attend a party meant for him. He had to get get ready ASAP!

"We got to change now!"

"You said it buddy! Now 'cum' on let's get going!", Moon grinned wildly. Marco turned off the showerhead almost immediately and he dragged Moon out of the shower, much to her annoyance. He grabbed a towel from the towel rack while Moon grabbed two, one for her body and one for her hair. Moon grabbed both of their clothes out with her. Together they rushed out of the bathroom door. They almost made it to the front door when they froze at an embarrassing sight. His parents were right outside of Moon's room, waiting patiently for her to open the door. They slowly backed off or they'd be spotted. They were almost out of Marco's parent's field of view when they turned around. 'Crap, we're so dead', Marco facepalmed. How was he going to explain this now?

"Hi sweetie, I uh see you've gotten acquainted with Moon there."

"You see Moon threw up so she wanted to shower with me. Yeah that explains it", Marco said nervously.

"So you're serious about this now! You've taken the first steps to a serious relationship!", Angie squealed. Her son was going place! He had always struggled in the presence of girls but now he had the confidence to shower with one! Marco's improved so much since Moon came here! This was a miracle!

"Of course Mrs. Diaz! I love him so much! I think we should be together for an eternity!", Moon giggled.

"That's wonderful! You two will get married soon enough!", Raphael beamed.

"That sounds nice! We'll definitely have to think about that!", Moon smiled. In reality, her opinion on Marco has dropped significantly. She was no longer as angry at him, but she still wanted revenge on him. Getting married to him was a nice thought before, however, now she wanted nothing to do with him. After this party she'll make sure she'll avoid him as much as possible. If he actually cared about her, he'll try to make it up for her as much as possible.

"How about we wait instead?", Marco suggested.

"If you say so, but think about it Mijo! In the meanwhile, we have a party to start! It starts in thirty minutes so you two better get dressed!", Raphael grinned.

"Okay, we'll get dressed in a giffy!", Moon promised. She headed into her own room before closing the door behind her. She immediately opened her closet door and gently pried open a wooden board. Inside of it was a secret compartment containing her hidden supplies. This included illegal devices, substances, or anything she deemed unfit for viewing. She placed her bloodied clothes inside of the compartment with the rest of the contraband. She wanted to keep her bloody clothes for future usage plus it smelled really nice. She'll wear her bloody clothes whenever she needed to do some dirty clothes to intimidate others. Moon smiled wickedly at the thought of people seeing her in bloody clothes before they died. It was going to be amazing! The only catch was that she had to avoid people looking at her face. Luckily she had pioneered a trick to hide her entire face with a special modification. The only thing people will see when she struck was a black shadow.

"It's brilliant!", Moon laughed maniacally. She'll finally look like a serial killer! Moon quickly placed the floor boards back to their original places and grabbed a spare pair of clothes. She chose her usual attire for the upcoming party. She didn't need anything too fancy for the party. Moon liked to keep things simple, though she chose a fighter shirt this time. She finally sprayed some body spray on herself to make any remnants of blood on her. Satisfied that she smelled decently, she headed downstairs to meet with the Diazes. When she headed downstairs, some of Marco's friends were already there including Alfonzo, Ferguson, and Janna. They were all chatting with Marco. Moon spoke up to get their attention.

" Hey everyone. "

"Oh hey Moon", Janna greeted.

" Watsup Moon! ", Alfonzo and Ferguson said.

" Hey Moon. We're all waiting for you", Marco smiled awkwardly. 'Yeah right', Moon rolled her eyes. He had a lot of nerves to say that after what he said. Still he was quite cute, especially when he was unclothed. She'll have to see if she can make him undress again.

"Thanks for coming to this party", Moon smiled.

"After I heard you two hooked up, I just had to come. I mean, I expected Marco over here to hook up with Jackie. It seems he found a better option" , Janna chuckled.

"I know right?! He's been simping for Jackie for ages! I'm glad to see Marco finally get a girl like you", Alfonzo added.

" Can we just move on? ", Marco groaned. He didn't need constant reminders of his obsession with Jackie. Everyone seemed to know he had a thing for Jackie except for Jackie herself. It was so frustrating! Was he not good at hiding his emotions? Janna interrupted his question with her own.

" Now then, how was your quality time with your girlfriend? "

"What do you mean by that?" , Marco stammered.

"Your parents told us about your 'alone' time with Moon", Ferguson told his friend. 'Damn it Mom and Dad!', Marco cursed to himself. Of course his parents would tell all of his friends about his private time with Moon! Marco now looked like a pervert in print of his friends! How could he possibly explain this to the school?! His parents were far more understanding then the school vultures. He'll be the laughing stalk of the entire school! Though strangely all of the school bullies seemed to leave him alone after Moon got there. He wondered if Moon had something to do with that. It seemed unlikely but after seeing Moon's new crazed look, he wasn't so sure anymore.

" It was great! Marco was so good! He's cleaned me up really well! He really is a wild man", Moon answered for Marco.

"I didn't take it Marco would be those types of men. I certainly have to see this for myself", Janna smirked.

" You're so lucky! We would love to date some body as pretty as Moon! ", both of his other friends sighed longingly. 'Yeah, that's until you lose her off!', Marco sarcastically thought. Granted he did mess up, but Moon's reaction was a bit extreme. He would have too get on her bad side.

" I see another guest! Who will it be?! ", Raphael interrupted them. He opened the door and to Marco's horror, it was Jackie! She was wearing her classic skater attire. Her blond hair with her green streak was so beautiful. She was smart and understanding, the perfect match for him. Now he'll never get the chance to date her ever again because of Moon! He could of been angrier if it weren't for the fact that he knew it would upset Moon even more.

" Hey Marco! I came over to congratulate you on your new girlfriend! "

"Yeah, we're taking it slow and steady. Marco's such a great guy", Moon laughed.

" I know right! You're so lucky to have somebody so handsome and understanding!", Jackie agreed. If it was just a day ago, Moon would've agreed in a heartbeat. Now that she's seen his other side, Moon was sure that Marco was hiding some darker things about himself.

"Ha! Give it up guys! I called Moonco over Jarco! Take that!" , Ferguson grinned triumphantly. Both Alfonzo and Janna groaned before handing over some money. The couple looked surprised at the betting. Since when we're people getting that they'd become a couple?

"You were shipping is the entire time?" , Moon asked.

"Duh, I happened to ship you with Jackie. I kinda thought that you'll give Mr. Safe Kid here a confidence boost to date Jackie", Janna confirmed. She didn't expect Marco to hook up with Moon. She seemed to be the opposite of Marco in many aspects. Moon was extremely laid back while being incredibly cheerful, unlike Marco. Though Janna did see Moon absolutely demolish a bully. It was incredible! The bully was crying so much after Moon spanked him! After multiple failed attempts to bully her, none of the bully dared try to mess with Moon or Marco. Moon was unusually defensive about Marco so messing with Marco meant messing with Moon. It was an odd pairing yet it kind of makes sense. 'They say opposites attract', Janna smirked. .

" That's so sweet of you guys", Jackie smiled.

"So when's the wedding?" , everyone sans the couple asked.

"What?!" , the couple shrieked.

"We think you're going to make a great married couple! You two seem just right for each other!" , Jackie laughed.

"We're not there yet!" , Marco yelled. 'Great, now my crush is shipping me with Moon now!', Marco thought. How was he going to ever date her now! Moon isn't a bad option, but she's not his first option! Jackie's still his best option! To Marco's horror, more people came to the party. There were at least two dozen people outside of the house!

"We invited some of our friends, don't mind us", Janna winked. Marco wanted to facepalm so badly. Of course this would of happened! Soon everyone will know about their relationship. He was ruined! Looking over at Moon, she seemed even more happy!

" Of course I don't mind! You're all happy you're here! "

"Aww, thanks for the invites!" , Justin beamed.

"It's nothing. The more the merrier right?" , the Diazes smiled.

"Let's party!" , another student cheered. Soon a board of students flooded the Diaz household. There were so many students that some of the students had to go to the backyard from the overflow of people. Everyone was having a great time. They were all congratulating Marco on his new girlfriend. Marco was thoroughly embarrassed at how many people thought they were a couple. Some boys were still taking glances at Moon since she didn't spoil up her hoodie, revealing her great form. 'Why does Moon have to be so infuriating?!', Marco groaned. Was this her revenge after what happened in the bathroom. He would probably never forget the blowjob he received from Moon.

Speaking of Moon, she was having a blast. She didn't know that many people supported their relationship. Maybe she'll continue this relationship to see where it'll go. Who knows, maybe Marco will redeem himself. Plus she'll reap the benefits of their relationship! Moon could already taste this benefits. While nobody was looking, she quickly sprinkled a powder into the drinks. That would be essential for her revenge later. Soon her plans would come into fruition. Then she'll have her sweet revenge! Moon then spotted Marco talking to Jackie. 'I wonder what they're talking about?', Moon wondered. She decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So Marco, how's you're relationship with Moon going?"

" It's going alright I guess. I just wish I didn't say some things to her", Marco looked away guiltily.

"What do you mean Marco?" , Jackie asked.

"We got into an argument earlier, and I said some things I shouldn't of said. She's taken it pretty hard, and she's been avoiding me for the entire party. I'm a terrible boyfriend aren't I?" , Marco sighed. 'He actually cared for me?', Moon thought. It still won't save him from his punishment, but it still was a bit heartwarming. Maybe he did spray it output of a first of anger? She might consider giving him a chance after this.

"Oh Marco, you're too harsh on yourself. People make mistake sometimes. You just need to own upon to your mistakes. Go talk to Moon and sort things out. I guarantee it'll fix your relationship with her"

" You're right! I shouldn't run from my problems! Thanks for the advice Jackie! ", Marco smiled.

" No problem man! I'll always be there for you! ", Jackie returned his smile. 'Now that's some pretty good advice', Moon nodded her approval. Okay maybe most people were assholes but maybe, just maybe, there were some good people out there. Jackie seemed to be among those good people. 'Janna as well', Moon added. Moon noticed Marco searching for her, and he didn't have to search for long find her. Moon was right behind him. Marco jumped a little at seeing her seemingly appear out of thin air. Moon laughed at his reaction. He was so cute when he wasn't such a big dick! He cleared his thoughts before he spoke to her.

" Moon I wanted to say I'm sorry. "

"What do you mean Marco?" ,Moon asked cheerfully.

"You know what I'm talking about. I was just so mad and angry at that time. I wasn't thinking right. You're right about me, I am an idiot. You have every right to be mad at me", Marco admitted. Moon was touched by his apology. In fact, she was considering giving up her revenge on him, yet her darker memories hardened her decision again. He needed a lesson despite how much he tried to improve.

"You're right about one thing and that's that I'm still pissed off at you. I do have to admit that part of it was my fault I should of been cleared about my intentions", Moon said.

"Don't be sorry Moon, you tried to do something good. If anyone's here to blame, it's me", Marco shook his head.

" That's so sweet of you, hugs! ", Moon smiled at him. She wrapped him in a fierce hug. Marco blushed at her gesture and even more when she gave him a light peck to the cheeks. He was glad that she's finally forgiven him. He wasn't sure what he'll do it she didn't forgive him. Their quality time was soon interrupted by Jackie.

" See Marco, I told you talking would solve your problem! "

" Oh yeahhhh. That was some good advice there Jackie ", Marco agreed.

" How about we enjoy the party together huh? Let's enjoy this party to its fullest", Moon suggested.

"Yeah! Let's have some fun!" , Marco grinned. They went off to party together for the rest of its duration. They ate their food together, and they even sang karaoke together. They were partying in spectacular fashion. Even Moon had to admit so they do this was some of the most fun she's ever had. Her opinion on Marco gradually warmed up throughout the party. Everyone was cheering the couple during the party. When it came to the dancing competition, the couple absolutely destroyed the competition. Nobody could compete with the couple, they were simply too good for anybody else.

"I guess you could say we 'slaughtered' the competition", Moon winked.

" Moon! When can you not make puns? ", Marco groaned.

" Like 'nether'", Moon winked.

"Moon!" , Marco shouted. The party was alive as long as the couple were partying. They were quite literally the life of the party. Very few people left the party early, and most of them stayed until near midnight. Everyone was having fun with the couple. Even the students that were skeptical of their pairing eventually learned to enjoy the pairing. Nobody had ever seen Marco so confident before, hyper everyone seemed to be becoming more confident by the end of the party. By the end of the party, everyone was screaming wildly, fists in the air. Then, as if it were a movie, everyone suddenly became depleted of energy. It was like if someone pulled the core on them. Everyone was too tired to continue the party, even the party addicts couldn't find the energy to continue. Everyone began to leave the party at the same time until only the permanent residents of the Diaz household remained.

"That was one wild party huh?"

"That was Moon. How was it?" , Angie asked.

"It was fantastic! Thank you guys so much!" , Moon replied.

"That's great, ah. We're so tired. We'll clean up tomorrow. Need to go to-", Raphael yawned. He suddenly collapsed onto the sofa with Angie following soon after. Moon poked the two to see if they were awake. They were fast asleep. 'Finally time to get my revenge on Marco!', Moon smiled. It was going to be a good day for her.

" I guess their sugar rush ended. "

"That could explain it", Marco agreed. His parents did eat quite a lot of sweets during the party. Their sudden collapse could be a combination of their sugar rush ending and to the energy expended during the party.

" How about we go to sleep ourselves? ", Moon suggested.

" That sounds like a good idea. I'm tired myself. Let's brush our teeth quickly and hit the hay", Marco yawned.

"Alright Marco", Moon nodded. They headed upstairs together. Moon switched off the lights when she was walking. They quickly brushed their teeth in a hurry. Marco was already feeling his fatigue catching up to him already after all that constant partying. Looking back at the day, he admitted that the day could of been a lot better if he wasn't so rude to Moon but aside from that, the day was awesome. He had a surprising amount of fun during the party. He was even okay with not dating Jackie. Plus he managed to repair his relationship with Moon! Today was truly an awesome day! Even the weird bathroom incident was enjoyable, much to his dismay. He was half-tempted to accept Moon's offer, but he decided against it. They were soon finished after only a few minutes.

" Alright let's go to sleep. Night Moon! "

"Actually can you sleep with me tonight? I think we should celebrate today together!" , Moon suggested instead.

"Alright but only for tonight!" , Marco affirmed. He followed Moon into her room, not knowing that his night was about to get wild. Moon shut off all of the lights while they were walking down the hallway. Once they were in her room, Moon locked her two sets of locks. He found it a little bit offputting, but he didn't voice his concerns.

"All right, here we are my prince! Let's sleep now!", Moon smiled. Moon moved the blankets over to provide enough room for him. She motioned for him to sleep next to him, and he gently laid down besides Moon. She immediately embraced him in a hug. 'She's so nice to hug', Marco thought.

"Night Moon."

"Night Marco! Just don't be too 'rough' with me! ", Moon teased him before she turned off the lights in her room.

" Ha ha. I won't Moon, I promise. Now I'll be going to sleep now", Marco smiled. He closed his eyes slowly. He realized how lucky he's been today. Instead of something terrible, she just embarrassed him. He was glad to be sleeping next to her. He was about to call asleep when he felt something against his private spot. Confused, he slowly moved one of his hands to check on it. He grasped onto Moon's hand slowly rubbing his pants. Embarrassed, he tried to remove her hand, but he found he couldn't. She seemed to be very content on rubbing his private spot. Too make it worse, she began to run her body close to his. Pretty soon, his cock was becoming erect. Marco was slowly beginning to realize sleeping with Moon wasn't the brightest idea. He tried to get out, but he was locked into a bear hug by Moon. He realized they Moon was still not asleep. It was the only possible explanation to her odd behavior. True to his theory, he heard Moon giggle.

"Did you really think you'd get off this easily?"

" Wh-What do you mean by that? ", Marco gulped.

" You know what I mean. You were an asshole earlier so I'm punishing you", Moon rolled her eyes. It was so entertaining to see him beg for mercy. This times he'll receive none! This night was for her to punish him for his wrong doings. She still had a sinking suspicion he'll somewhat enjoy her punishment.

" It though you forgave me! "

"Oh I did, but you need to be taught a lesson! Now sit back while I deliver my punishment to you", Moon licked her lips. He was up going to wonder what type of punishment she meant when he felt her to under his underwear and grip his cock firmly. She stroked it, making it even harder then before. 'No, anything but this!', Marco realized with horror.

" Moon stop it this instant! My parents will get mad at you! "

"They won't trust me. I put a little something in the drinks. They'll be knocked out for at least six hours, more then enough to get my revenge. Plus I soundproofed my room so don't even think about screaming. It's just me and you", Moon smiled sadistically.

" I thought we had a thing going! ", Marco pleaded. 'This can't be happening to me!', Marco panicked. He was too young for this kind of thing. He had to get out now! He tried to overpower Moon, but she was far too strong for him. She pinned him down, exactly where she wanted him to be. Since when was she this strong?

"We still do, but you deserve this. Plus you might find this enjoyable" , Moon smiled.

"Please Moon, don't do this", Marco frantically struggled against her.

"Oh I will do this. You'll not remember anything tonight. It'll be all just a dream from a little something in your drink" , Moon giggled. Marco realized that she planned this out far too well for an ordinary person to plan. He had a sinking feeling Moon wasn't just an ordinary girl, no she was something far worse.

"What are you?"

"Judgement!" , Moon laughed. She proceeded to strip him of his hoodie and shirt followed with his pants, revealing his bare body. Only his socks and underwear provided him with any modicum of coverage. Marco tried frantically to free himself to no avail. Moon seemed to enjoy his struggling. She put her finger on his lips before licking him on his neck. Marco moaned as she slowly worked her way down to his underwear. He could feel his cock bulging in his underwear. 'Please Moon stop this', Marco prayed. Alas, she seemed to be enjoying this act a lot. She even began to strip herself of her own clothes.

"It would be unfair if I still have clothes on while you're naked my prince."

" Please Moon, not like this", Marco begged.

"Oh Marco, you worry too much! I guarantee you'll like this a lot!" , Moon rolled her eyes. She stripped herself down until she only had her undergarments protecting her womanly body parts. She looked at him straight in the eye like a hungry predator sampling it's prey.

"This is where the fun begins!"

" Moon don't ah-! ", Marco moaned as Moon removed his underwear. Moon smiled at the sight of his huge cock. It was even bigger then before! It was easily eight inches of pure pleasure, waiting for her to claim it! She'll definitely have fun now! Moon gently stroked his cock with her two hands. He looked like he was struggling to contain his moans in. She increased her speed until he could no longer hold on his moans. Marco tried to push her off, but he was too weak from the drugs she put in the food. Knowing she has won, she rammed his cock into her mouth. Marco's moans of pleasure only loudness the more she increased her speed.

" Mo-Moon ah! This feels so weird doing it wi-with yo-you", Marco moaned. Moon only increased her speed even more as a response. Moon increased it steadily until Marco felt like his mind was about to overload from pleasure. Then Moon stopped randomly, and she pulled out his cock from her mouth.

"I think it's only fair if you return the favor Marco."

" Wait what?! ", Marco panicked. She removed any remaining pieces of clothing she had, revealing her stunning form. Her tits were hard, and he could only imagine what her pussy looked like. He blushed heavily despite the situation Moon giggled at his reaction.

" Well I knew you loved to see some pussy. "

N-No I don't! ", Marco denied.

" Whatever you say Marco. Welp time to get to work Marco! Now lick my pussy! ", Moon commanded him. She placed her pussy directly on top of his face, completely obstructing any source of air he had. He was going to suffocate! He could already see spots in his vision.

" Lick my pussy or suffer! ", Moon laughed maniacally. He had no choice but to do as Moon instructed. He gently kicked her pussy. It tasted so weird yet intoxicating! It tasted differently then what the internet described. Her pussy was a bit sour with some sweetness mixed in. Moon however was not pleased by his performance.

" You better luck it better of you're going to suffer! ", Moon commanded him. He began to lick it ferociously. Moon moaned from the pleasure coming from the sensation of her pussy being ravaged by him. Moon generously loosened up her position to allow him to breath. Marco didn't want to wait it, but he was beginning to enjoy this.

" Ahhh! Much better! I think we should work together, right Marco? ", Moon blushed. She got into position 69 and sucked his cock like a popsicle. Marco continued to devour her pussy or conjure her wrath. Moon meanwhile increased her thrusts into her mouth. Both of them were moaning heavily at the sheer amount of pleasure coming from their bodies. 'This feels better then anything!', Moon panted. This was truly her greatest idea yet. She couldn't wait until he decided to do this with her willingly. She'll have endless fun with him! He was truly the best boy for her! Moon stopped after what seemed like ages. She then positioned her pussy right above his cock.

"That was great but now let's move into the REAL show! "

"Wait stop! I can use my mouth! I can-", Marco tried to protest.

" Too late! ", Moon laughed evilly. She plunged her pussy straight into his cock. Moon winced from pain as her hymen was torn apart by Marco's giant cock. It felt so huge inside of her! She could barely fit his humongous cock! She had to forcefully insert his cock into her body, and she felt it to up to the walls of her womb. Moon slowly moved her body up and down. There was some pain mixed in with pleasure. 'Ah, this feels good. I need more of him! ', Moon panted.

Meanwhile Marco was too stunned to speak. He had imagined his first time with Jackie during one of their dates, but he never dreamed he would be fucked by a vengeful girl. It felt so good, much to his disbelief, feeling his cock pound Moon's pussy. Her pussy felt like it came straight from hevan. If it weren't for the situation he was in, he'd most certainly would consider this to be one of the best moments of his life.

" M-Marco! Give me more of your hard cock! "

"As you command my princess!" , Marco wheezed. Deciding to say 'fuck it!' to reason, he grabbed onto Moon's hips and thruster his cock into her pussy even deeper. Moon moaned while her pussy was being destroyed by his huge cock. She felt even better now he was doing the action! He shouldn't be enjoying this, but he was! 'I can't believe I'm enjoying this! What is wrong with me?!', Marco shrieked. How was he liking this?! Here he was being forced into his first sexual encounter, yet he still liked it. He even was starting to want to remember this!

"M-Marco, claim me my prince", Moon panted.

" As you wish mi princesa! ", Marco smiled. He forced Moon down onto bed. He loomed over her as he began to thrust into her body at a rapid rate. Moon's moans of pleasure increased in volume as she was dominated by Marco. Marco kicked her neck and groped her breasts. Moon moaned even harder then be fore. They looked at each other with loving eyes.

"Moon I love you!"

"I know! "

Marco continued to pound his massive cock into her pussy. They continued to fuck in the darkness with only their moans breaking the silence. Moon spread her legs wider to allow him to thrust his cock into her pussy as creepily as possible. Marco now knew he definitively wanted to remember this night. He didn't care if the situation leading to this was less then pleasant; this experience was simply too good to forget. Marco then felt he was about to reach his climax. He was about to pull away from her when Moon pulled him back.

"Don't. I want you to fill me with your seeds."

"But you might get pregnant!" , Marco reminded her.

"I don't care! I love you Marco!" , Moon panted. She locked her legs above him so he couldn't break free. Seeing no other way out of this, he increased his speed to a whole new level. Moon just smiled at him with her bright smile. He felt Moon dig her nails onto his back, but he didn't care. This was the most amazing experience he had ever felt! Fuck common sense! If Moon wanted his cum, she'll get it!

"I'm about to cum!"

"Me too!"

They cummed at the same time. Marco's cum unloaded straight into Moon's womb at the same time Moon was releasing her own love juice. Marco fell on top of Moon while he unloaded onto her, having no more energy left to 'd been at it for at least an hour. Both of them were panting heavily from the night of their lives.

"Marco I love you so much."

" I know Moon", Marco smiled weakly.

"Too bad you'll forget all of this next morning", Moon looked sadly. She truly was saddened that this experience would be just a dream to him. Moon wanted him to enjoy this, but he'll most likely angry at her if he'd remembered. It was better if Marco just forgot about this. As if he could read her mind, Marco answered.

" No Moon, I want to remember all of this. "

"A-are you serious? Aren't you angry at me?" , Moon gasped, astonished at his decision. She wasn't mad at all? Was he playing with her? Thanks can't be real! This has to be a joke! He was getting her hopes up! To her astonishment, Marco seemed to be seated serious about this.

"I care about you too much to be angry at you. Let's start fresh", Marco blushed.

"Re-really?" , Moon asked shakily.

"Really. I don't care about the consequences. Let's be together", Marco nodded. Moon might have her flaws, but she was overall an amazing girl. She was friendly, loyal, and most importantly compassionate. She was the perfect girl for him, not Jackie. He was so blind all along. The most valuable things in life were the ones in front of people.

" Thank you so much Marco! You can't believe how lonely I am without you! "

"You'll never be alone because I'll always be right there for you", Marco promised.

" You really promise to be there for me? ", Moon looked hopefully.

" I promise", Marco affirmed his promise. They slowly leaned in to kiss each other in the darkness of night. They'll forever be changed after tonight. No matter what happened, they'll forever be connected to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps it up! My first time writing lemon! I'm sorry about being two days late for Valentine's Day! I've been busy hanging out with friends for Chinese New Years. I'm sorry to say updates will probably get even more erratic since I'm moving out of my dorm soon. I'll try to keep updates as regularly as possible! Until next time, peace

**Author's Note:**

> And that wraps it up! Almost 12k words, my new best record! Well what a chapter it has been! Moon is an absolute psychopath with her memory gone! Hopefully she could contain her killer urges well enough so the Diazes never did out about their gruesome deeds! What will she do next? Find out in the next chapter! My update schedule will be one week A New Frontier Redux and the other Memorytale. Until next time, Peace!


End file.
